Le maitre des démons
by dragonwing4
Summary: Sakura sauratelle faire face au Maître des Démons? Elle doit sauver Lionel, mais pour cela, il lui faudra visiter quatre mondes... Tout d'abord, le monde de la Terre.[FIC ABANDONNEE]
1. Un retour qui fait des vagues

__

…J'suis un peu nerveuse, c'est ma première fic ! Soyez pas trop durs, mais n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, ça me ferait très plaisir !

Euh, alors, voyons voir… Ca fait mal au cœur, mais parait que c'est obligatoire ! ^_^

Disclaimer : Meme si je m'en mords les doigts, Sakura et Cie sont pas à moi !

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses !

********************

Doucement, Sakura émergea du sommeil. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce que cela avait d'extraordinaire. Pas de sonnerie de réveil ? Elle tourna la tête et observa l'écran avec étonnement : elle s'était réveillée avec un quart d'heure d'avance ! Se redressant à demi, elle prit conscience de l'atmosphère étrange. Tout était silencieux, et elle n'entendait pas même un chant d'oiseau. Kéro dormait toujours, adorable petite peluche dorée. Mais, flottant à 20 cm au-dessus du bureau, le livre de Sakura était ouvert.

****

Chapitre 1 : Un retour qui fait des vagues.

Sakura venait d'avoir 14 ans. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas cessé de se développer, mais elle ne les utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, soit quasiment jamais.

Son père, Thomas et Mathieu étaient maintenant au courant de ses activités passées, et Yué partageaient ses souvenirs avec " son autre facette ", comme il arrivait parfois à Mathieu de se désigner lui-même. Mais le gardien lunaire ne s'était pas manifesté depuis longtemps, préférant dormir en l'absence de danger. Malgré cela, l'emploi du temps de Thomas et son ami allait bientôt être assez chargé, car ils venaient d'être employés dans un restaurant ( Thomas à la cuisine, Mathieu au service ) pour gagner de l'argent en-dehors des heures de cours et financer seuls leurs études à l'université.

Kéro avait épuisé tout le répertoire de jeux vidéo de Sakura, et elle devait maintenant emprunter un peu partout pour qu'il occupe son temps libre : c'est-à-dire à peu près 24 heures par jour, 7 jours par semaine ! ( Il lui arrivait tout de même de s'interrompre pour piquer un somme ou dévaliser le frigo... )

Tiffany était toujours pareille à elle-même, et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle rende visite à sa Card Captor préférée pour lui faire essayer un costume ( et la filmer par la même occasion ! ).

Yvan, Sandrine, Sonya et Nadine étaient encore dans la même classe que les deux amies, mais ils ne connaissaient toujours pas leur secret.

En effet, Sakura répugnait à mettre d'autres personnes en danger si quelque chose intervenait dans sa vie, un sentiment dont elle ne pouvait plus se séparer, même si elle ne l'avait dit à personne, depuis que Lionel avait cessé de répondre à ses lettres, 3 mois plus tôt.

Car ils avaient pris l'habitude, une fois par mois, de s'envoyer des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Les lettres de Lionel étaient assez courtes, et Sakura y retrouvait la gêne qu'il manifestait en sa présence, mais elle était toujours enchantée de les recevoir. Jusqu'à il y avait 3 mois...

Et ce jour-là, Sakura était assise au bord de son lit, les yeux fixés sur son livre. Les cartes étaient toujours là. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle ce sentiment de catastrophe imminente ? Sans quitter le bureau des yeux, elle se leva et s'habilla lentement, silencieuse. Au moment où elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire, Kéro se réveilla. Les yeux écarquillés, il la dévisagea.

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

A cet instant, il remarqua le livre. Mais il s'était à peine interrompu que celui-ci retombait sur le bureau, fermé. Les sons du dehors parvinrent de nouveau à la chambre.

-Mais c'est génial !

Le cri de Tiffany attira le regard de quelques élèves qui passaient par là. Sitôt arrivée au collège, Sakura s'était mise à la recherche de son amie pour lui raconter l'événement du matin. Elle s'était montrée... très enthousiaste.

-Tiffany ! Je t'en prie, calme-toi ! murmura Sakura, gênée.

-Est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie ce que je crois ? souffla Tiffany, un ton plus bas, mais surexcitée.

Comme Sakura ne répondait pas, intriguée, elle se pencha à son oreille, les yeux brillants :

-La Card Captor reprenant du service ! ! ! J'ai justement un tas de costumes qui...

-Tiffany, je crois qu'il faut y aller ! coupa Sakura. On va finir par être en retard.

-Tiens, oui ! Tu as raison, fit Tiffany en levant les yeux vers une des horloges du couloir. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était si tard...

Alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de leur salle de cours, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aborder à nouveau le sujet :

-Tu en as parlé avec Kéro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

-Il m'a bombardé de questions jusqu'à ce que je quitte la maison ! Il voulait même m'accompagner, mais j'ai refusé. Il ferait un scandale si je voulais le laisser dans mon sac ! Et puis, j'ai prouvé que je pouvais me débrouiller.

-Oui... Mais ça peut être dangereux. Il faudrait avertir Yué, suggéra Tiffany, inquiète malgré tout.

-Kéro est resté sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que j'appelle Thomas au restaurant pour le supplier d'inviter Mathieu ce soir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Tiffany, tout ira bien, la rassura Sakura en entrant dans la salle.

-Bonjour ! salua Sonya.

-Bonjour, Tiffany ! Bonjour, Sakura ! dit Sandrine en se tournant vers elles. Tout va bien ?

-Très bien, merci ! répondit Sakura en souriant.

Elle s'installa avec Tiffany, et, comme tous les jours de rentrée, les récits de vacances fusèrent bientôt de toute part.

-Eh bien, moi, disait Nadine, je suis allée en Angleterre ! Le pays des manoirs hantés... Vous vous rendez compte !

A cet instant, le professeur entra.

-Tous à vos places, s'il vous plaît !

Il s'approcha de son bureau et s'assit.

-Bien ! Comme d'habitude, nous allons commencer l'année par les présentations : nous avons un nouvel élève ! 

Des murmures se firent entendre autour de Sakura.

-Il vient tout droit de Hongkong, ajouta le professeur.

Sakura se redressa, éprouvant soudain un drôle de pressentiment. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le cœur de Sakura manqua quelques battements. " Non, ce n'est pas possible... " La voix du professeur lui parut traverser des années-lumière avant de l'atteindre.

-Voici Lionel Li...

Sakura n'entendait plus rien. Pourtant, le professeur avait dû indiquer une place à Lionel, car il commençait à traverser la classe. Lionel... Il avait grandi, mais c'était bien lui. 

Tout en marchant et en s'approchant d'elle, il parcourait les visages des élèves, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Sakura crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Elle éprouvait tellement d'émotions à la fois... De la joie, bien sûr.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Quand Lionel l'aperçut, il se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire en coin avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe. Une étrange angoisse l'étreignit. " Il a l'air si distant. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas prévenu de son arrivée ? Il aurait au moins pu écrire ! Et si... il ne m'aimait plus ?... " Sakura frissonna, épouvantée. " Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il va sûrement s'expliquer, et je me trouverais idiote d'avoir fait une montagne de si peu de choses ! " Malgré ses protestations, Sakura était plus secouée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Elle finit par tourner la tête et observa Lionel. Il écoutait à présent le professeur, mais il lui présentait un profil tellement rassurant et familier qu'elle fut immédiatement persuadée d'avoir rêvé. " Oh ! Et puis, zut ! Je pourrais toujours lui parler à la fin du cours. " Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se força à écouter le professeur. Mais le cadran attaché à son poignet ne lui avait jamais paru aussi intéressant...

La fin du cours avait à peine retenti que Sakura se levait de sa chaise, comme montée sur un ressort. Heureusement pour elle, la plupart des autres élèves avaient fait de même, car le soleil, à l'extérieur, était magnifique. Le côté négatif, c'était que lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de rassembler ses affaires, Lionel était déjà dans la masse qui se dirigeait vers la porte, et plusieurs filles et garçons tentaient de lier amitié avec lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra sûrement te parler très vite, dit une voix derrière elle.

-Ah, Tiffany ! sursauta Sakura en se retournant. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu venir.

Son amie se contenta de sourire, sachant très bien ce qui lui passait par la tête quelques instants auparavant. Sonya, Nadine, Sandrine et Yvan les rejoignirent en trottinant entre les tables. Ils sortirent ensemble, en silence.

-C'est pas croyable, articula Sandrine.

-Ouais, ajouta Yvan. Ça fait quand même trois ans qu'il est parti. Il ne nous a même pas écrit pour nous prévenir !

-S'il voulait nous surprendre, tenta de sourire Sakura, c'est plutôt réussi.

Tous approuvèrent, mais ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'expression inhabituelle de leur amie.

-Tu vas bien, Sakura ? demanda Sonya.

-Mmh ? Oui, bien sûr !

-Tu as l'air un peu... préoccupée, dit Sandrine.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure ! Je me suis levée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, ce matin, ce doit être la fatigue !

Voyant l'air peu convaincu de ses amis, elle essaya de changer de sujet, sans y parvenir complètement.

-On devrait se dépêcher si on veut parler à Lionel ! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le prochain cours.

S'apercevant que leur Sakura ne leur en dirait pas plus, ils se hâtèrent de suivre sa suggestion et de sortir. Seule Tiffany devinait quelque peu le sujet du trouble de sa meilleure amie.

Lionel resta entourée d'une foule durant toute la récréation, semblant prendre étrangement plaisir à discuter et à plaisanter, lui qui d'habitude était plutôt solitaire. La chose ne manqua pas d'intriguer Sakura, qui préféra pourtant se tenir à l'écart. Elle voulait parler à un ami, pas participer à un débat.

Comme le cours reprenait sans qu'elle eut l'occasion de le prendre à part, elle fut quelque peu déprimée.

-Il a l'air très détendu, rapporta Yvan qui s'était mêlé à la troupe de curieux, impatient de le revoir. Ça m'a un peu intrigué, mais dès qu'il m'a vu, il a paru très heureux de me revoir. Il m'a demandé comment vous alliez, et pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas venir le voir, en particulier toi, Sakura. Je lui ai dit que vous le feriez bientôt.

En entendant que Lionel l'avait nommée, Sakura se sentit un peu plus joyeuse.

Pourtant, à l'heure du déjeuner, il disparut tellement vite qu'elle ne put même pas voir par où il partait, lui ayant déjà franchi la grille du collège alors qu'elle était encore dans la salle. Les cours finissaient à midi pour le jour de la rentrée, et elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de le revoir avant le lendemain. Est-ce qu'il était donc si pressé ?

Près d'elle, deux filles discutaient en rangeant leurs affaires :

-Il est plutôt mignon, le nouveau. Et sympa, en plus !

-Sûr ! Mais il a certainement déjà une petite amie.

-Tu crois ? Peut-être. Mais on ne risque pas grand-chose à essayer, pas vrai ?

-Sans doute. Dis...

-Oui ?

-Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

Sur ces mots, elles se mirent à pouffer derrière leurs mains. Sakura, écoeurée, ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elles, et dit, plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

-Il s'appelle Lionel ! Et il n'est pas du genre à sortir avec une fille qui ne se rappelle même pas son nom !

Elle sortit brusquement, laissant les deux filles plantées derrière elle, éberluées par la soudaine colère d'une fille qu'elles étaient habituées à voir toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et oubliant Tiffany, qui commençait à comprendre que cette histoire ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

Sakura se sentait franchement déprimée, et ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Tout en suivant le chemin qui la ramènerait chez elle, comme d'habitude sur ses rollers, elle repensait aux évènements de la matinée. Pourquoi s'en était-elle prise à ses filles ?

Elle s'aperçut tout à coup que son attitude avait dû ressembler à celle que Stéphanie aurait eu si elle avait entendu cela, et cette pensée la fit sourire. Stéphanie... Comment allait-elle maintenant ? Il faudrait absolument qu'elle demande à Lionel demain. Demain ? Oui, elle le verrait demain !

Finalement, quand Sakura arriva chez elle, elle avait presque retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir largué Tiffany sans s'excuser. Il fallait qu'elle l'appelle cet après-midi. Son amie comprendrait sûrement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait grand besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle devait déjeuner seule ( enfin, seule avec Kéro, qui n'était quand même pas négligeable ), son père ayant du travail à l'université et son frère au restaurant.

Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et se précipita dans l'escalier en appelant :

-Kéro !

Elle entra dans sa chambre en coup de vent, laissa tomber son sac et regarda autour d'elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, son gardien était devant l'écran, la manette de jeux vidéo dans les mains ( ou les pattes ). Elle posait à peine le pied sur la moquette qu'il se retournait vers elle en geignant :

-Ouin ! Tu as brisé ma concentration, peuchère ! J'étais au dernier niveau...

-Tant mieux ! Peut-être que comme ça, je gagnerais un peu de temps avant de rendre le jeu ! On me demande toujours comment j'ai passé tel ou tel endroit alors que je n'ai même pas dépassé l'intro...

Elle débrancha le téléviseur pour que Kéro ne recommence pas aussitôt une autre partie et s'affala sur son lit.

-Et alors, quand est-ce qu'on mange, pitchoune ? fit-il en flottant devant ses yeux.

-Tu es un vrai estomac sur p... avec des ailes, Kéro, se corrigea Sakura.

-Quand ? insista l'intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas !

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ! s'indigna-t-il en roulant des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? Allez, pitchoune, à la cuisine !

Sakura se releva en riant, l'attrapa par une aile et l'entraîna vers l'escalier.

-Très bien, mais tu viens avec moi !

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait tout son temps, elle n'était pas pressée. Et puis, Kéro était toujours plus attentif, le ventre plein... à supposer que son ventre puisse être plein.

__

Quelque part. Un palais. Non. Une forteresse.

La porte principale. Des couloirs, des salles obscurs, peuplés de voix étouffées et de gémissements.

Une nouvelle porte. Une nouvelle salle, gigantesque, mais plongée dans l'ombre.

Une forme, plus sombre encore que ce qui l'entoure, ramassée sur un trône.

-Petite Chasseuse de Cartes, tu ne sais même pas que j'existe ! (rire) Et pourtant, ma première chaîne s'est déjà refermée autour de ton cœur !

Au centre de la pièce, entre la porte et le fauteuil, deux rangées d'objets volumineux se dressent. L'ombre s'écarte de son siège pour aller frôler l'un d'entre eux.

-(nouveau rire) Oui, mes démons font bien leur travail...

L'objet est légèrement transparent. A l'intérieur, une forme humaine, recroquevillée sur elle-même...

Sakura rentrait des courses, un énorme gâteau dans le sac qui pendait à sa main. Puisque Mathieu venait dîner, et que lui et Thomas seraient sûrement affamés après toute une journée de travail ( c'était leur premier jour au restaurant ), elle s'était dit qu'il valait mieux prévoir un peu plus que d'habitude. Tout était prêt, mais elle s'était aperçue au dernier moment qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi faire elle-même un dessert et elle avait dû aller en acheter un.

De loin, elle vit son frère et Mathieu traverser la rue et roula un peu plus vite pour aller les rejoindre. Thomas se retourna lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

-Eh bien, petit monstre, tu te l'es coulé douce tout l'après-midi ?

Sakura grimaça. Elle allait répliquer quand elle remarqua son dos un peu courbé et sa manière de laisser pendre les bras : comme si il était prêt à tomber en morceaux si on le touchait.

-Moi, en tout cas, répliqua-t-elle en pouffant, je pourrais dormir cette nuit sans me retourner sans cesse pour épargner mes courbatures ! Tu es passé au mixer à la place de tes ingrédients ?

-Ce n'est pas très charitable de ta part de te moquer de ton frère, Sakura, dit Mathieu en souriant. En réalité, le propriétaire du restaurant nous a testés, aujourd'hui, et Thomas a du porter des caisses du camion jusqu'à la cuisine pendant toute la matinée, avant de pouvoir seulement toucher à un mixer !

-Il disait qu'il voulait être sûr qu'on était adaptés au travail, ajouta l'intéressé en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, ça l'amusait beaucoup...

En riant, Sakura ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle déposa le gâteau dans la cuisine et monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour prévenir Kéro.

-Kéro ? appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Thomas et Mathieu sont arrivés...

Elle s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

-Kéro ? répéta-t-elle quand même. Où es-tu ?

Comme il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse, elle redescendit l'escalier en trombe, étonnée. Si il avait été au rez-de-chaussée, il l'aurait vu entrer et serait accouru.

-Kéro ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son frère en accrochant son manteau et en la regardant.

-J'ai... enfin..., hésita-t-elle en fouillant les autres pièces du regard, ne trouvant pas ses mots. J'ai... " perdu " ... Kéro...

Soudain, elle entendit comme un bruit de choc. Sous les regards ébahis des deux jeunes hommes, elle s'élança dans la cuisine et regarda autour d'elle. Mathieu la rejoignit alors qu'elle s'approchait du frigo, l'air soupçonneuse, et Thomas, étant persuadé que c'était encore une farce de la " peluche ", gagna le salon pour s'écrouler sur un canapé.

Sakura était sûre que le bruit venait du frigo. S'attendant un peu à ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle saisit la poignée et tira. La porte s'était à peine entrouverte qu'une boule de fourrure orangée se précipitait sur elle, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

-Aah ! cria Kéro, inspirant une grande goulée d'air sans vraiment se soucier de Sakura, qui atterrit par terre de la manière la moins élégante qui soit. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffé !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans, Kéro ? demanda Mathieu, le visage fendu d'un large sourire.

Le gardien ne parut pas l'entendre, mais il s'aperçut soudain de la présence de sa maîtresse et fondit sur elle.

-Pardi ! C'est la révolte des frigos !

-Kéro, combien de temps as-tu passé sur la console depuis que je suis partie ? demanda Sakura, assise par terre, d'un ton menaçant.

-Ils veulent envahir la Terre, continua-t-il sur sa lancée sans lui prêter attention, mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient d'abord me passer sur le corps, alors ils ont voulu se débarrasser de moi ! Ils étaient bien renseignés, les bougres, mais une fois encore, l'invincible Kérobéros a échappé à ses ennemis !

-Si tu veux mon avis, répliqua Sakura d'un air désespéré, c'était plutôt une protestation contre tout ce que tu fais subir chaque jour aux paquets de gâteaux qu'un complot mondial...

Mathieu, les larmes aux yeux et se tenant les côtes, devait s'appuyer à la table pour ne pas rejoindre Sakura par terre. Thomas finit par les rejoindre, attiré par le bruit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? ! dit-il en voyant la porte du frigo toujours ouverte et sa sœur affalée sur le carrelage.

Kéro n'avait pas plus tôt repéré une nouvelle victime qu'il se précipitait vers lui.

-C'est la révolte des frigos ! Tout le monde aux abris !

Il fallut encore quelques minutes et une intervention de Yué pour que Kéro se calme et se rappelle les évènements de la journée. Après quoi, il entraîna Sakura et l'autre gardien dans le salon pour " parler affaires ".

-Et toi, dit-il à Thomas en lui bloquant la porte, tu n'as rien à faire là !

-C'est ça ! Et je devrais laisser une peluche de 10 cm de haut embarquer ma sœur dans des ennuis sans fin, peut-être !

Il l'écarta sans difficulté et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sakura, Yué restant debout. Comme Kéro le fixait rageusement, sa belle autorité réduite en fumée, Sakura intervint :

-Eh, Kéro ! Ce n'est pas un conseil de guerre ultra-secret !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Yué, toujours impassible.

Kéro céda enfin et raconta ce qui c'était passé ce matin et l'arrivée de Lionel, en profitant pour bombarder Sakura de toutes les questions qu'il n'avait pas encore posées ( et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il en restait autant... ).

-C'est bizarre, finit par commenter Yué. D'habitude, lorsque les cartes cherchent à avertir Sakura de quelque chose, Dream lui fait faire un rêve prémonitoire...

-C'est vrai, renchérit Sakura. Ça a toujours eu lieu comme ça.

Il y eut un silence, puis Kéro avança prudemment une hypothèse :

-Peut-être qu'elles ne savent pas ce qui va arriver, mais seulement que ça va arriver.

-Comment est-ce que cela serait possible ? sursauta Sakura.

-Personne ne peut connaître le futur, philosopha Yué. Pourtant, les cartes peuvent prévoir ce qui dépend de la magie, ce qui arrivera grâce - ou _à cause_ - d'elle. Or, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa maîtresse, ce qui te menace ne peut être que lié à la magie. Si elles ne peuvent le voir...

-C'est que quelqu'un les en empêche, termina Kéro d'un air sombre.

Sakura se sentit glacée. Est-ce que cette impression, cette intuition qui datait de trois mois se révélerait juste ? Elle dévisagea ses deux gardiens. Ils baissaient tous les deux la tête. Ils avaient peur, c'était évident.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi négatifs ? intervint brusquement Thomas. Je sais que je ne connais pas grand-chose à la magie, mais puisque le... hum... puisque Lionel, corrigea-t-il après un coup d'œil à sa sœur, a des pouvoirs, les cartes ne pouvaient-elles pas tout simplement annoncer son retour ?

Kéro et Yué gardèrent le silence, ne voulant pas affoler les deux humains. " Ca ne tient pas debout mais c'est inutile de leur ôter cet espoir. Après tout, nous pouvons nous tromper... " se dit Kéro sans trop y croire.

Sakura se sentait par contre nettement rassurée. Cette simple évocation de Lionel avait un effet... magique, sur elle. Quand bien même il y aurait un danger, il serait là pour la soutenir ! Qu'aurait-elle pu vouloir de plus ?

-En tout cas, conclut Yué, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

*******************

__

Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une 'chtite review !


	2. Un Gardien et des démons

__

Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre, mais ne vous impatientez pas, ça risque d'être souvent le cas !

Comme j'ai complètement oublié de le faire dans le précédent chapitre, je précise ici, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, que cette fic intervient après l'anime et les deux films. Il se peut aussi que je glisse quelques références au manga par-ci, par-là, alors il vaut mieux connaître à peu près toute l'histoire.

Je veux aussi m'excuser pour ceux qui ont essayé de m'envoyer des reviews et n'y sont pas arrivés : j'avais oublié d'accepter les reviews anonymes ! Mais c'est réparé maintenant... je crois. ^__^ _;_

Merci à Karotte, Shinji et Oyne pour leurs reviews, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un lit ce qu'on écrit !

Disclaimer : _Sakura et Cie ne sont pas à moi, mais à Clamp (je crois...), et je ne fais aucun argent sur cette fic._

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !

__ ****

Chapitre 2 : Un gardien et des démons.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut pour admirer en gros plan le visage de Kéro :

-Sakura ! Tu es incorrigible. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle !

Comme la scène lui était déjà vaguement familière, les couvertures volèrent et ne manquèrent pas de retomber sur la pauvre peluche ailée.

-Oh non ! Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile de réveil ne sert jamais à rien ? se lamenta Sakura. Je vais _encore_ être en retard !

-Si tu n'avais pas le sommeil aussi lourd, ça n'arriverait pas, ronchonna Kéro en se tirant de ce mauvais pas.

-Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je suis en pleine croissance, moi ! réussit-elle à articuler tout en enfilant son uniforme.

Elle se débattait avec sa veste quand la voix de son père retentit dans l'escalier :

-Sakura ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

-J'arrive ! Merci, Kéro, ajouta-t-elle en empoignant la brosse à cheveux qu'il lui tendait.

Le temps de se donner quelques coups de peigne et elle dévalait les marches.

-Bonjour, Sakura !

-Bonjour, papa ! Et bonjour, maman, ajouta-t-elle pour la photo posée sur la table de la cuisine. Thomas est déjà parti ?

-Oui, répondit son père. Ses cours commencent cet après-midi, mais il est allé au restaurant avec Mathieu. Tu devrais te dépêcher, ma chérie !

-Oui !

Quand Sakura put enfin souffler, elle était déjà en route pour le collège. Prenant enfin le temps de réfléchir, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Lionel ! Elle était tellement pressée ce matin-là qu'elle avait oublié la grande nouvelle.

Alors qu'elle prenait un virage en se demandant quelle attitude prendre, elle faillit rentrer dans un passant. Déviant sa route en catastrophe, elle trébucha et serait tombée si un bras ne l'avait pas brusquement retenue par la taille.

-Sakura ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, merci ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, gênée, avant de réaliser que le passant en question l'avait appelée par son nom.

-C'est rien. Mais tu m'as une sacrée peur, tu sais, dit encore l'inconnu avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

Sakura sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Lionel !

L'objet de ses pensées la regardait en souriant, son sac à la main. Son sourire augmenta encore en voyant son trouble.

-Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. On va être en retard.

-Oh ! Tu sais, pour moi, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, parvint-elle à articuler pendant qu'ils se remettaient en route. Mais toi, ce n'est pas ton genre.

-Je viens d'emménager, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore tout rangé.

-Ah !

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis Sakura se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lionel.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu, avoua-t-elle.

***

Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un rêve. Lionel parlait peu de sa vie à Hongkong, mais il était là, et c'était tout ce qui importait à Sakura. Il se révéla aussi un peu plus bavard, mais il ne faisait jamais allusion à ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant son départ. Comprenant qu'il veuille reprendre ses marques, elle attendait, flottant sur un petit nuage. Elle avait oublié l'incident des cartes et lui ne lui posait pas de questions sur la magie.

Tiffany était heureuse parce que sa meilleure amie l'était, Yué et Kéro oubliait leurs soupçons devant le bonheur de leur maîtresse, et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

***

__

Une semaine plus tard. Fin des cours.

Sakura, Tiffany et Lionel se dirigèrent vers le portail du collège.

-Sakura ?

-Oui, Tiffany ?

-Je dois rentrer avec mes gardes du corps, aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais pas te raccompagner, dit son amie, désolée.

-Oh ! C'est pas grave. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta mère ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

-Non, non ! Elle a juste décidé de prendre un jour de congé pour souffler un peu et m'emmener faire les magasins.

-Ah ! Je suis contente pour toi. Elle est vraiment très occupée.

-Oui. Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ? insista Tiffany.

-Mais non ! Lionel et moi, on va faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Pas vrai, Lionel ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé.

-Super ! A demain, alors, salua-t-elle, soulagée.

-Oui, à demain !

Sakura regarda son amie rejoindre la voiture aux vitres teintées qui l'attendait non loin du portail sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves, puis se tourna vers Lionel.

-Bon, on y va ?

***

Comme d'habitude, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet, et Sakura eut l'impression que le temps avait triché quand ils parvinrent à l'intersection où ils devaient se séparer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle eut une idée.

-Ah ! Mais j'y pense. Tu n'as toujours pas revu Kéro ! Tu pourrais venir à la maison, si tu veux. Thomas n'est pas là, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Lionel tressaillit et détourna les yeux. Etonnée, Sakura s'inquiéta :

-Lionel ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si, si ! Tout va bien, répondit-il en souriant à nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas venir. Mes soeurs doivent m'appeler ce soir et il faut que je sois là pour décrocher.

-Oh, c'est dommage, dit Sakura, sincèrement navrée. Une autre fois, peut-être.

-Oui.

-Bon. Eh bien, à demain, alors ! Et salue tes soeurs pour moi !

-Je n'oublierai pas.

Ils se séparèrent et Sakura repartit en s'absorbant dans ses pensées.

***

Elle regagna sa maison et entra en chantonnant, avant de monter les escaliers, son sac à la main. S'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre, elle tendit l'oreille et entendit une petite musique. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle fit une entrée fracassante :

-Encore sur la console ? dit-elle bien fort.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, un pied en l'air. Le refrain provenait bien de l'écran, mais celui-ci annonçait en grosses lettres rouges : GAME OVER. La console était posée par terre, et la chambre était déserte.

-Kéro ? appela-t-elle intriguée.

Sakura fouilla la pièce du regard, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il sorte de derrière une pile de vêtements. Comme rien ne venait, elle se décida à poser son sac.

" C'est bizarre, se dit-elle. D'habitude, quand il sort de la chambre, il éteint la console. Peut-être qu'il était pressé... Mais pourquoi ? "

Soudain, elle eut un éclair de compréhension et se rua dans les escaliers.

" Peut-être parce qu'il m'a entendu rentrer, et qu'il voulait me faire peur ! "

-Eh bien, c'est raté, ajouta-t-elle tout haut. Allez, Kéro, sors ! Les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes !

Pas de réponse. Elle s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier, indécise. Où avait-il pu se cacher ?

" Il n'aurait quand même pas refait le coup du frigo ? " s'interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

En désespoir de cause, elle se dirigea quand même vers la cuisine et se planta devant l'objet en question. Elle inspira un grand coup et saisit la poignée à deux mains avant de tirer d'un coup sec.

-Trouvé ! cria-t-elle.

Les restes de poulet et les crèmes au chocolat restèrent froids à son apparition. Pas de petit lion jaune en vue. Elle ferma les yeux dans un effort désespéré pour garder son calme.

-Kéro, je ne joue plus ! s'exclama-t-elle de manière à ce qu'on l'entende dans toute la maison. Arrête ça tout de suite et sors !

Toujours rien. Sakura commença franchement à s'inquiéter. Elle songea un instant à appeler Tiffany avant de se rappeler que son amie ne pourrait rien pour elle ce soir. Lionel, alors ?

" Et si ce n'était vraiment qu'une blague ? Il risquerait de ne pas pouvoir parler à sa famille parce que j'ai peur de mon ombre ! Non, je vais le chercher moi-même. Il ne peut pas être loin après tout " ajouta-t-elle pour se rassurer.

-Quand même, Kéro ! A quoi, tu joues ? dit-elle encore dans un dernier espoir de bonne volonté de sa part.

Comme il n'y avait toujours pas d'une réponse, ou même d'un gloussement, elle mit son projet à éxecution. Commençant par sa chambre, elle passa la maison au peigne fin. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait autant d'endroits dans ces pièces, qu'elle connaissait si bien, où quelque chose ou quelqu'un de la taille d'une petite peluche pouvait se cacher.

Elle était sur le point de craquer et d'appeler Lionel à la rescousse quand elle parvint à la salle de séjour. Et elle s'écroulait sur le canapé pour souffler un peu quand elle vit enfin lachose.

Effrontément posée sur la table basse, elle faisait à peu près 10 cm de haut, et était hideuse. Ce n'était pas vivant, Sakura s'en rendit vite compte, mais ce n'était pas évident au premier coup d'œil, et elle passa quelques temps à réprimer les battements de son cœur.

L'objet représentait une créature quadrupède, assise sur son postérieur à la manière de n'importe quel chien. Sauf que c'était bien plus laid qu'un chien. La peau, rouge sombre, était couverte de petites excroissances, comme celle des crapauds : des verrues. Les pattes étaient munies de griffes acérées, faites pour déchirer la chair, et la queue qui s'enroulait autour d'elles, en plus d'être fourchue, était tellement tordue qu'on n'aurait dit que l'os en avait été brisé en une dizaine d'endroits. Une paire d'ailes de chauve-souris d'un noir profond, fixée derrière les épaules, était à moitié déployée. Il n'y avait pas de cou. La tête, de forme reptilienne, était surmontée de deux petites cornes, et la bouche, démesurée et retroussée dans un rictus d'amusement malsain, laissait entrevoir des crocs impressionnants. Mais les oreilles, au contraire, étaient minuscules, tout comme les yeux, qui, tout en accuentant la cruauté de l'expression, semblaient prêts à s'agiter dès que la créature prendrait vie, pour ne rien manquer de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

A ce moment précis, ces yeux fixaient Sakura, ce qui la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, espérant, sans trop y croire, qu'elle était juste très fatiguée, et que _ça_ disparaîtrait dès qu'elle regarderait de nouveau la table. Raté. 

L'horrible statuette était toujours là, mais bizarrement, elle semblait regarder ailleurs. Un peu plus sûre d'elle, Sakura se demanda que faire, et l'idée la plus sensée qui lui vint fut de se précipiter sur le téléphone et d'appeler Lionel, famille ou pas.

" Mais si c'était une farce de Kéro ? se demanda-t-elle quand même, alors qu'elle était prête à se lever. Ce serait vraiment de très mauvais goût, mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Je vais peut-être aller jeter un coup d'œil... Oui, c'est ça ! se dit-elle avec force. Je vais aller regarder ça de plus près. Si Kéro voulait me faire peur, comme ça, il comprendra que ça ne marche pas et il se montrera ! "

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, se leva lentement et entreprit de faire le tour de la petite table, surveillant l'objet d'un regard suspicieux ( et malgré tout, un rien effrayé ) et écoutant les bruits de la maison pour entendre l'apparition de son ami. Elle revint à son point de départ bredouille. Et, puiqu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose, elle s'approcha et regarda la statuette dans les yeux. 

Un éclair. Sakura fit un pas en arrière, surprise. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu quelque chose passer dans les yeux de la créature. Tremblante, mais déterminée, elle avança encore, se baissa et planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de la chose.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position, comme hypnotisée. Et, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'au divan où elle se laissa tomber pour fondre en larmes.

***

Mathieu poussa la porte du restaurant et traversa la terrasse pour gagner la rue où Thomas l'attendait déjà.

-Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que le patron nous a laissé ralentir la cadence, répondit son ami en se mettant en marche.

-C'est sur qu'il n'est pas tendre, répliqua Mathieu en riant.

Continuant de bavarder, ils prirent le chemin de la maison des Gauthier. Thomas avait un projet à finir, et Mathieu avait proposé de l'aider. Ils devaient donc travailler ensemble ce soir-là.

Ouvrant la porte, Thomas lança l'habituel : " Je suis rentré ! " pour prévenir sa sœur qui devait déjà être là. Comme il n'entendait pas de réponse, il appela encore :

-Sakura ?

Il tendit l'oreille tout en enlevant son manteau, et entendit quelque chose dans le salon.

-Sakura, dit-il en approchant de la porte, Mathieu est là. Tu ne viens pas... Sakura !

Au cri de son ami, Mathieu, qui s'était attardé dans l'entrée, accourut. Sakura était recroquevillée sur le divan, la tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots incontrôlables. Mais son regard, comme aimanté, glissa aussitôt sur la table basse qui lui faisait face.

Thomas se retourna en entendant un bruit de plumes dans son dos, au moment où une brise se levait en plein milieu de la pièce pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis assez longtemps, il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître celui qui se tenait en face de lui.

-Yué ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Le gardien lunaire, le regard lançant des éclairs, ne fit pas attention à lui et tendit la main vers la petite table.

-Qu'est-ce que cette objet fait là ? demanda-t-il d'un voix glaciale.

Thomas baissa les yeux, et eut un mouvement de recul devant la créature qui le dévisageait.

-C'est laid, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Et ça pue la magie noire à plein nez, renchérit Yué d'un air sinistre.

-C'était comme ça quand je suis arrivée, renifla Sakura d'une petite voix, tentant de se calmer un peu.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas qui a mis ça là ? demanda son gardien en la regardant intensément.

Sakura ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague.

-C'est très important, Sakura, insista-t-il. Est-ce que Kérobéros l'a examiné ? Où est-il ?

A ces mots, Sakura ne parvint plus à se contrôler et se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

-Sakura ! s'exclama Thomas en la prenant dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'elle se calme pour lui poser des questions, ajouta-t-il pour Yué. Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Comme le gardien ailé acquiesçait en silence, il souleva sa sœur et l'emporta au le premier étage. Il venait de remonter la couverture au-dessus d'elle quand Yué reparut à la porte et se retransforma.

-On a fouillé toutes les pièces, dit Mathieu d'un air inquiet. Il n'y a pas trace de Kéro.

-Mais où peut bien être cette satanée peluche, marmonna Thomas pour lui-même en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Il faudrait peut-être appeler Lionel.

Thomas grimaça. Il savait que le gamin était revenu, mais il ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'à maintenant, et à son sens, c'était très bien comme ça. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que ce coup-ci, il pouvait se révéler utile. C'était visiblement une affaire de magie, et il en connaissait trop peu sur le sujet pour se passer d'une aide quelconque.

Il marmonna un assentiment, et son ami fila vers le téléphone.

-La ligne était occupée, dit-il en revenant quelques instants plus tard. Tiffany est aussi injoignable, mais j'ai pu laisser un message.

Thomas soupira en jetant un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Bon. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, alors.

***

Tiffany n'arriva qu'une bonne heure plus tard, les faisant sursauter en sonnant à la porte. La nuit était tombée, Sakura s'était endormie, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, et Thomas, qui veillait sur elle, commençait à piquer du nez. Aussi, ce fut Mathieu qui ouvrit la porte.

-Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-elle, très inquiète. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

-Toujours pas, répondit-il en l'emmenant au salon pour lui offrir du thé. Sakura n'a pas dit un mot, et j'ai eu beau examiner la statuette sous tous les angles, je n'ai rien trouvé, termina-t-il avec un geste d'incompréhension.

-Oh ! fit Tiffany en aperçevant l'objet en question. Tu avais dit que c'était laid, mais à ce point-là !

-On ne sait même pas ce que ça représente, au juste.

Il lui tendit une tasse de liquide brûlant.

-Merci. En tout cas, dit-elle d'un air pensif en soufflant sur son thé pour le refroidir, ça correspond tout à fait à ma vision d'un démon. Tu sais, les serviteurs de Satan.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, conclut-il d'un air perplexe.

Il gardèrent le silence pendant que Tiffany finissait sa tasse.

-Tu crois que je peux aller voir Sakura, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en la reposant.

-Il n'a rien qui t'en empêche.

Elle quitta le salon et monta l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'approchait de la chambre de son amie quand Thomas sortit.

-Rien de nouveau, se contenta-t-il de dire en la voyant.

Tiffany hocha la tête et passa derrière lui. Prenant une chaise, elle s'assit près de Sakura, qui dormait à poings fermés, et attendit, les yeux fixées sur son visage. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle devrait téléphoner à sa mère pour l'avertir qu'elle dormirait ici, quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

-Tiffany ?

-Enfin, tu te réveilles, Sakura ! Nous étions inquiets, sourit-elle.

Sakura se contenta de murmurer un " désolé " d'une voix absente, les yeux dans le vide. Intriguée, Tiffany se leva :

-Je vais prévenir ton frère et Mathieu.

Comme aucune réaction ne venait, elle sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec eux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura ? demanda Mathieu en s'agenouillant près du lit.

Elle le regarda un instant sans paraître le reconnaître, puis elle s'assit et murmura :

-Kéro...

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à la peluche ? intervint Thomas.

Sakura inspira un grand coup pour retenir les larmes qui lui restaient et se leva.

-Est-ce que la statuette est toujours là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Elle n'a pas bougé, répondit Tiffany.

Sakura acquiesca et se dirigea vers le salon. Les autres se consultèrent du regard et la suivirent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, elle avait pris la statuette et la regardait dans les yeux comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Puis, elle la reposa en soupirant.

-Il n'y a plus rien.

-Sakura, commença Mathieu en posant une main sur son épaule, excuse-moi, mais... où est Kéroberos ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle doucement en s'asseyant.

-Il est sorti ? insista-t-il.

Sakura prit sur elle et dit enfin :

-Il a été enlevé.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Yué apparut dans un bruissement de plumes.

-Enlevé ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Un gardien du sceau sacré ? Explique-toi, Sakura. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est la statuette qui me l'a montré, répondit-elle d'un ton las.

-La statuette ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et ça a été comme un film qui se déroulait dans mon esprit. Asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-elle, ça risque d'être long.

Elle attendit qu'ils s'exécutent, et commença son récit d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre ferme.

-D'abord, tout était noir. Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai vu par les yeux de Kéro et entendu par ses oreilles ce qui se passait. Il était en train de jouer sur la console quand il a relevé brutalement la tête...

***

Kéro était sûr d'avoir senti une aura magique inconnue. Profitant de son moment d'inattention, une armée de gobelins envahit l'écran et le mit K.O., mais, contrairement à son habitude, il n'y fit pas attention. Là, ça revenait. Et encore, deux d'un coup cette fois. Si ces petits rigolos voulaient le narguer, ils étaient tombés sur la mauvaise personne, décida-t-il en voletant jusque dans le couloir.

Il se laissa flotter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et approcha du salon où il avait localisé les premières présences. Mais, au moment où il passait le museau par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il en répera un groupe assez important - une dizaine environ - dans le jardin, tout en réalisant que la pièce était vide. Faisant un effort surhumain pour se contenir devant l'agacement qu'éveillait en lui cette intrusion, il tira à lui une fenêtre que Dominique avait laissé ouverte ce matin-là et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal, mais les auras étaient plus fortes que jamais, aussi il se décida à se propulser sur la terrasse et à reprendre sa forme originelle dans un grondement menaçant.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné, les intrus s'étaient cachés derrière les volets de la fenêtre ou les massifs de fleurs, et s'étaient empressés de se rassembler autour de lui pour l'encercler - par le haut aussi, bien sûr.

***

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Tiffany. Les auras, je veux dire ?

-Ca, répondit simplement Sakura en désignant la statuette. Ou du moins, ajouta-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas très claire, ce qui lui a servi de modèle. Et c'est aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air...

***

-Qui êtes-vous ? hurla Kéro, maintenant furieux, car ils sentaient bien que la magie que dégageait ces êtres n'était pas destinée à faire pousser des pâquerettes. Que faites-vous là ?

Les créatures le regardaient toutes, mais il n'y en eut pas une pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Par contre, elles commencèrent à se rapprocher légèrement. Kéro se ramassait sur lui-même pour leur démontrer qu'il avait horreur de l'impolitesse, quand quelqu'un lui répondit enfin :

-Ne leur tiens pas grief si ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu dis, gardien. Eux-mêmes n'ont pas été conçus pour bavarder.

La voix était humaine, mais tellement neutre qu'il était impossible de savoir si celui qui parlait était un homme ou une femme. Jetant en coup d'œil autour de lui, Kéro en localisa la provenance : un de ses agresseurs, resté à l'écart de ses congénères, portait, attaché à son cou comme un ridicule collier, un objet rond qu'il était trop loin pour identifier.

-Peut-être, alors, que vous serez plus à même de m'expliquer à quoi tout cela rime, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale, sur le même ton un peu pompeux qu'utilisait son interlocuteur.

-Je crains que non. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'expliquer, et donc aucune raison de le faire. Mais assez parlé. Il est temps pour mes démons de jouer leur rôle.

La voix se tut. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il était en danger, Kéro déploya ses ailes tout en préparant une boule de feu. Qui mourut malheureusement dans sa gorge quand il ouvrit la gueule pour rugir de douleur. Un des démons, profitant de l'aubaine qui lui avait été offerte quand les plumes avaient totalement découvert le dos, avaient fondu sur lui pour enfoncer ses griffes dans la chair et ne lâchait plus prise, labourant consciencieusement le pelage découvert.

Ses congénères préférèrent rester à distance, le temps que le fauve s'épuise en ruades inutiles pour se débarrasser de son tortionnaire. Kéro se maudit de ne pas avoir consacré plutôt son attention à un bouclier. La douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer réellement, à présent, et il ne fallait même plus y penser, alors que les autres charognards guettaient la moindre occasion, le moindre signe de fatigue de sa part.

Les griffes s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément, et il commença à voir rouge. Oubliant le reste de la meute, il se jeta sur le dos pour écraser la créature. Grave erreur. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, trois démons se précipitèrent sur son ventre découvert, sans se soucier des puissantes pattes qui battaient l'air. Le premier s'esquiva d'une pirouette, évitant ainsi de finir en crêpe, qui aurait sûrement, de toute façon, été indigeste.

Si Kéroberos devait bien reconnaître une qualité aux serviteurs de la voix, c'est qu'ils étaient rapides. Trop pour lui.

***

Il y eut un silence autour de Sakura.

-Ils ne l'ont quand même pas... ? articula Thomas.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit sa sœur. Ils lui ont fait très mal, mais ils avaient l'air de le vouloir vivant.

-Que lui ont-ils fait après ? demanda Yué, encore plus grave, si c'était possible, qu'à son habitude.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Sakura. Alors qu'il ne pouvait même plus bouger, le démon avec le petit objet noir s'est approché et...

-Et quoi ? insista le gardien devant son hésitation.

-La voix lui a parlé. Mais je crois que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait, parce que c'est sûrement elle qui a ordonné de mettre la statuette là, pour que je sache ce qui s'était passé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Tiffany, le front soucieux.

***

-Ton existence perturbe l'équilibre des forces, héritière de Clow. Une simple gamine ne peut posséder un pouvoir comme le tien. _Je_ suis celui qui ramènera l'équilibre. Tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur ma route. Rends-toi à moi, offre-moi tes pouvoirs, et je te laisserai peut-être la vie sauve. Autrement, je devrai t'écraser. Ce sera mon seul avertissement, chasseuse. Considère ce qui vient d'arriver à ton gardien comme un exemple.

Kéro ne comprenait pas un mot de ce discours obscur, mais il n'était guère en état de réfléchir. La voix se tut une fois de plus et les démons ne bougèrent pas, perchés sur son flanc ou tranquillement assis par terre. Manifestement, le fait que leur proie soit hors de combat ne faisait plus de doute pour eux. Et il dut bien admettre qu'ils avaient raison quand son esprit s'abîma dans un brouillard cotonneux, un instant avant qu'un voile noir ne recouvre ses yeux.

__

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ! ! ^______^


	3. La déprime de Sakura

__

Encore un chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir… Je sais que vous trouvez ça long pour des chapitres qui ne le sont pas tellement, mais c'est parce que je tiens à donner exactement le ton voulu à cette fic, je m'applique énormément !

Merci encore au revieweurs, même s'ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que je le voudrais ! ! (il faut dire que je le cherche un peu aussi, à me faire autant attendre…)

Disclaimer : _Sakura et Cie ne sont pas à moi, mais à Clamp (je crois...), et je ne fais aucun argent sur cette fic._

****

Chapitre 3 : La déprime de Sakura.

Sakura n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tant l'enlèvement de Kéro l'avait bouleversé. Yué n'ayant pas pu l'aider à comprendre d'où venait ces démons et pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à elle, elle avait cherché à joindre Anthony, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être en Angleterre, mais personne n'avait répondu. Sans même un début de commencement de piste à explorer, Yué avait philosophiquement conclu qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, encore une fois, en rappelant Anthony dès que possible.

Aussi Sakura avait-elle passé une nuit blanche à se ronger les sangs, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer Kéro blessé, enchaîné, torturé et Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva et s'habilla bien avant son père et son frère, puis descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand Dominique entra dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise de trouver sa fille, les yeux dans le vague et rougis par les larmes, attablée devant une assiette à moitié pleine dans laquelle elle chipotait du bout de sa fourchette.

-Sakura ? s'exclama-t-il, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sakura releva les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Dominique s'approchait d'elle quand Thomas passa la porte. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit la situation, et, comme son père se tournait vers lui, les sourcils en points d'interrogation, il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il s'adressa à sa sœur en s'asseyant comme si de rien n'était.

-Dis donc, petit monstre, tu es pressé de revoir le morveux, on dirait.

Sakura sursauta et le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Lionel ! Bien sur, il fallait qu'elle parle à Lionel !

Elle se leva d'un bond, soudain parfaitement réveillée, et courut comme une tornade vers la porte d'entrée, avant de s'arrêter à deux pas d'elle pour faire demi-tour et revenir à son point de départ sans ralentir. Elle attrapa le déjeuner qu'elle s'était préparé, écrasa le pied de son frère au passage pour le " petit monstre " et le " morveux ", et ressortit en coup de vent en criant :

-Je suis partie ! A ce soir, tout le monde !

Dominique cligna des yeux une ou deux fois et se tourna vers Thomas qui souriait en se massant le pied, assez content de lui.

Sakura fila tout droit au collège. Elle était de corvée ce matin-là, mais elle arriva tellement en avance que la grille était à peine ouverte lorsqu'elle entra dans la cour. Une dizaine d'élèves matinaux se dispersait déjà dans les couloirs, et quelques-uns, la connaissant comme une lève-tard, lui jetèrent des regards étonnés quand elle se dirigea vers les casiers pour y déposer ses rollers.

Plus tard, quand Tiffany entra à son tour dans la salle de classe, le plancher balayé était impeccable, l'eau des vases avait été changée et Sakura écrivait soigneusement la date sur le tableau fraîchement lavé.

-Whaow ! s'exclama-t-elle, immobile sur le pas de la porte.

Son amie se retourna et lui adressa un timide sourire.

-Bonjour, Tiffany. Je suis arrivée tôt ce matin, alors...

-Eh bien, dites donc ! Tu n'as pas chômé, on dirait.

Tiffany entra et posa ses affaires. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Sakura, qui s'appliquait méticuleusement à finir sa tâche. Ne sachant par où commencer, elle demanda banalement :

-Tu as bien dormi, cette nuit ?

Sakura remit la craie à sa place et s'approcha de son siège avec un petit sourire triste.

-Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Kéro.

-Ca ira, tu verras, la rassura gentiment Tiffany. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien et qu'on va vite le retrouver.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me dis. Et puis, Lionel pourra nous aider !

Plusieurs élèves entrèrent à cet instant, et la conversation mourut. Tiffany sortit ses affaires de cours pendant que Sakura se plantait dans le couloir, devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur la grille d'entrée, de plus en plus impatiente au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Nadine passa près d'elle, la saluant au passage, bientôt suivie de Sandrine et Yvan, se tenant par la main comme à leur habitude. De nouveau seule, elle vissa son regard sur les élèves qui entraient dans l'enceinte du lycée.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang ? "

-Sakura ?

L'appel la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna plus vivement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-Lionel ? Par où es-tu entré ?

-Je sui passé par la porte près du gymnase, répondit-il, perplexe, je devais parler au prof de sport. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air nerveuse.

Sakura dévisagea l'élu de son cœur. Elle prit une inspiration pour tout lui raconter, mais soudain, deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Lionel, manifestement alarmé.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, leur professeur passa en coup de vent près d'eux en fixant sa montre. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sans ralentir, et, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de l'expression de Sakura dans son empressement, les prévint :

-Dépêchez-vous, le cours va commencer ! Je suis déjà en retard.

__

Le démon aurait éclaté de rire si cela n'avait pas nui à sa mission. Cette imbécile réagissait exactement comme son Maître l'avait prévu. Quelle idiote ! Pleurer pour un Gardien ! Le Maître vaincrait, c'était évident.

Et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, puisqu'il serait largement récompensé s'il réussissait sa mission, comme ce serait forcément le cas. Il était le meilleur, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait été choisi.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas rire, il avait du mal à se retenir. Mais l'illusion n'en trahissait rien, il le savait. Il était le meilleur, et il n'échouerait pas.

-_Enlevé _?

Sakura, Tiffany et Lionel était assis sur l'herbe, à l'écart des autres élèves qui déjeunaient en discutant par petits groupes.

-Je ne peux pas y croire ! répétait Lionel, abasourdi. Un gardien du saut, _enlevé_ !

-Tu as entendu parler de ces démons ? demanda timidement Sakura.

-Non, jamais, répondit-il, reprenant enfin ses esprits. Mais celui qui a créé des êtres pareils doit être très puissant ! Les cartes ne t'ont pas prévenue ?

-En fait, je crois bien que si, avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Elle lui raconta en détail l'étrange avertissement et Lionel écouta avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Le jour de ton arrivée.

Lionel haussa brusquement un sourcil, ce que Sakura ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-C'est important, tu crois ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il après un instant de silence qu'il mit à profit pour retrouver son air impassible. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler, reprocha-t-il.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait un truc pareil..., ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, baissant le nez sur ses genoux.

Tiffany, qui gardait le silence jusqu'à maintenant, regarda tour à tour ses deux amis et se leva. En réponse à la question muette de Sakura, elle expliqua :

-J'ai promis à Nadine d'aller la rejoindre. On doit aller à la bibliothèque ensemble !

Sur ce, elle se retourna en leur faisant un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna.

-A tout à l'heure !

Un silence pesant s'installa, comme Lionel semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mal à l'aise, Sakura tenta de le rompre.

-J'ai toujours ton ours en peluche, tu sais.

Il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon ours en peluche ?

-Oui. Tu sais bien, celui que tu m'as offert, le jour de ton départ, précisa-t-elle devant son perplexe.

-Ah...

Il détourna de nouveau la tête, comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas. Surprise par sa réaction, elle insista.

-Est-ce que tu as toujours le mien ?

Il la regarda à nouveau, l'air assez agacé, maintenant.

-Bien sûr ! Il est resté en Chine, je crois, ajouta-t-il d'un air désinvolte.

Sakura sursauta. " Je crois " ? Il s'en préoccupait donc si peu ? Un peu énervée, elle aussi, elle garda le silence. Mais comme Lionel ne faisait rien pour briser la glace qui s'installait entre eux, elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, et tenta à nouveau de faire la conversation.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour nous aider, maintenant que quelque chose se prépare. Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas contente avant de savoir qu'il y avait du danger, se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement. Mais... enfin, tu me comprends, termina-t-elle plutôt lamentablement.

Lionel lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Vraiment mal à l'aise, maintenant, et ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour le mettre en boule ainsi, elle commença à discuter à tort et à travers, sans qu'il l'interrompe une seule fois. A cours d'inspiration et de souffle, elle s'arrêta finalement et laissa passer quelques instants de silence. 

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais il fallait qu'elle sache, décida-t-elle. Et elle se lança.

-Lionel... Je voulais savoir... Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre si ça te gêne, hein...

Nerveuse, elle déglutit et s'éclaircit la voix. Elle parla d'une voix aussi calme que possible :

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Lionel tourna vivement la tête et la regarda avec de grands yeux, dans lesquels elle crut voir une lueur d'angoisse.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque.

Inquiète, elle voulut répéter :

-Est-ce que...

-J'ai parfaitement entendu, la coupa-t-il en se levant, brusquement furieux. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Je te rappelle qu'on a des démons sur les bras ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton gardien, si tu es si inquiète que ça !

Et il partit sans se retourner, la laissant plantée sur la pelouse. Elle le suivit des yeux sans faire un geste pour le retenir, effondrée. Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle resta encore longtemps immobile, avant que le torrent de ses larmes ne se déverse, creusant une petite ravine dans l'herbe.

Lionel ne vint pas en cours, cet après-midi-là. Intriguée, Tiffany regarda Sakura entrer seule dans la salle de cours et s'installer à sa place habituelle, baissant les yeux. Elle était persuadée qu'en les laissant en tête à tête, elle avait agi de la meilleure façon qui soit. Lionel pouvait rassurer leur amie bien mieux qu'elle-même ne le ferait, et il n'y avait sans doute pas manqué.

Le professeur entra, et Sakura releva ses yeux rougis pour le saluer distraitement en même temps que le reste de la classe. Mal à l'aise, Tiffany acquit la certitude que tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu.

Le cours s'éternisa, et son amie ne montrait toujours aucun signe d'un regain de gaieté. Enfin, les élèves se levèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires en bavardant bruyamment. Sakura sortit de la salle sans un mot, les yeux dans le vague, laissant sa cousine la suivre sans paraître la remarquer.

Comme elles étaient à mi-chemin et qu'elle était toujours muette, Tiffany la prit par le bras et la força à la regarder en face, très inquiète.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sakura la dévisagea un instant, puis se jeta dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Tiffany ! Il ne m'aime plus !

Thomas descendit la rue en pente en roue libre. La journée avait été longue, d'autant plus qu'il avait failli être en retard après avoir expliqué à son père les évènements de la veille. Il avait donc fini son service au plus vite, puis, une fois Mathieu déposé près de chez lui, il avait pris la direction de sa maison, impatient de savoir si sa sœur allait mieux.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et passa devant le parc. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il allait poursuivre son chemin quand il aperçut Lionel, assis sur un banc entre deux arbres. Il s'arrêta net et le salua.

-Tiens ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Le jeune homme leva à peine les yeux, poussa un grognement et replongea dans son examen attentif du sol. Piqué au vif par son indifférence apparente, Thomas s'approcha, poussant son vélo d'une main.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, dis donc ! J'imagine que Sakura t'as parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Comment va-t-elle ?

Lionel lui jeta un regard furieux et se leva d'un bond.

-J'en sais rien, et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut me faire !

-Eh ! Parle-moi sur un autre ton, gamin !

-Vraiment ? Et je devrais t'appeler " Monseigneur ", peut-être ? rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique. Je vais te dire quelque chose : tu ne vaux plus rien ! Tu as été assez bête pour sacrifier ton pouvoir par _affection_ pour sauver une créature magique ! Tu n'es plus qu'un humain ordinaire, et il faudrait que je me prosterne devant toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

Il fit volte-face et partit en courant sans un mot de plus, pendant que Thomas le regardait faire, les yeux ronds.

-Il a complètement disjoncté, ma parole ! éclata-t-il, hors de lui, en refermant brutalement la porte d'entrée. Sakura ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier pendant qu'il enlevait son manteau, et Tiffany entra dans le hall, le visage soucieux.

-Sakura est dans sa chambre, répondit-elle aux questions de Thomas. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lionel... Il n'a pas été tendre.

-A elle aussi ? Je l'ai croisé près du parc et il m'a traité comme si j'étais un déchet bon à jeter à la poubelle ! Il est devenu fou, ou quoi ?

Tiffany baissa les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais le comportement de Lionel était vraiment trop étrange.

-Je vais aller le voir, décida-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra m'expliquer. Tu devrais peut-être parler un peu avec Sakura.

-D'accord, approuva-t-il. Sois quand même prudente, ajouta-t-il comme elle ouvrait la porte en enfilant ses chaussures, on ne sait jamais.

Tiffany le remercia d'un sourire et referma la porte derrière elle.

La maison que Lionel occupait à nouveau depuis son retour semblait déserte. Inquiète à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas rentré chez lui, Tiffany sonna et ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle allait recommencer quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la silhouette de son ami à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Elle s'élança vers lui en l'appelant, mais il avait à peine relevé la tête qu'il faisait demi-tour en courant.

-Lionel, attends ! Il faut que je te parle !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-il, furieux, en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant le ton agressif de sa voix. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi violent, tu sais. Si quelque chose ne va pas...

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? coupa-t-il rageusement. Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Et si tu te fais du souci pour cette pleurnicheuse de Chasseuse de Cartes, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! Elle n'a que ce que qu'elle mérite ! Tu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, porta la main à sa joue qui prenait une teinte écarlate. La gifle de Tiffany était partie toute seule. Elle le dévisagea, les yeux brûlants de colère et les poings serrés, et dut faire un effort surhumain pour résister à la tentation de laisser sa marque sur son autre joue. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna dignement, et, pour une fois, ce fut Lionel qui la regarda partir d'un air hébété, planté sur le trottoir.

Lionel ne vint pas en cours le lendemain. Prenant sur elle-même, Sakura tenta d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais elle avait souvent l'air beaucoup plus grave qu'à son habitude et cela ne trompait pas ses amis. Malgré tout, Sonya, Nadine, Sandrine et Yvan feignirent de ne rien remarquer pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Si elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient l'aider, elle savait qu'ils seraient là.

A la fin de cette longue journée, Tiffany raccompagna son amie chez elle, s'efforçant de lui rendre un peu de sa bonne humeur, mais sans obtenir beaucoup de résultats. Aussi, Sakura était-t-elle toujours morose en poussant la porte de chez elle.

-Je suis rentrée.

-Ah, Sakura ! fit la voix de son frère depuis le salon.

Thomas passa la tête par la porte de la salle, et l'examina d'un air critique.

-Tu fais une de ces têtes ! Tu as intérêt à te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste quand Mathieu arrivera.

-Il vient ici, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Et toi, pourquoi rentres-tu si tôt ? Tu ne bosses pas au restaurant ?

-On a pris notre journée pour travailler ensemble ce soir. Il est parti récupérer quelques affaires chez lui.

Sakura hocha la tête en dissimulant un sourire. Elle savait très bien qu'en réalité, son frère s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle ne se trouve pas seule à la maison, puisque Dominique était parti pour quelques jours sur un chantier de fouilles. Il avait dû raconter tout ce qu'il savait à Mathieu, qui s'était sans doute empressé d'accepter.

-Merci, glissa-t-elle simplement en se retournant pour gagner l'escalier.

Thomas la regarda partir sans un mot, puis il soupira et retourna à son activité première.

__

Le Maître allait et venait, foudroyant des yeux le démon qui se prosternait devant lui sur le sol de pierre noire. Son aspect physique démontrait clairement que celui-ci n'était pas de la classe des servants, et c'était bien pour cette raison que le Maître ne l'avait pas encore annihilé pour son erreur. Ce genre de démons était rare, même parmi les rangs de ses serviteurs, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre un.

Ce qui ne le dispensait pas d'un savon mémorable.

-Es-tu devenu fou ? gronda-t-il d'une voix profonde, furieux. Comment as-tu pu faillir ainsi à ta mission ? Par ta faute, mon plan est compromis !

-Pardonne-moi, Seigneur, siffla l'accusé en se recroquevillant un peu plus à ses pieds. La Chasseuse n'aurait pas dû agir ainsi. Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu !

-Aurais-tu l'audace de faire retomber ta faute sur moi ? tonna-t-il.

-Non, Seigneur, pardon ! bredouilla-t-il, terrifié. C'était ma faute, je n'ai pas réagi comme il le fallait !

-Voilà qui est mieux, souffla le Maître d'un ton doucereux. Et pourquoi as-tu mal réagi ?

Le démon hésita. A ce stade, il aurait dû gémir qu'il n'était pas digne de la confiance de son Seigneur, mais ce n'était pas réellement sa faute... Il dit la vérité.

-J'ai été troublé, Maître.

Le Maître inspira fortement, fronça les sourcils devant cet incorrection. Cet imbécile aggravait son cas.

-Et par quoi ? demanda-t-il quand même d'un ton sarcastique.

-La Chasseuse a dit que les Cartes m'avaient senti, Seigneur.

-Comment ça ?

-Elles ont réagi le jour de mon arrivée, Seigneur, expliqua le démon, soulagé d'avoir intéressé celui qui tenait sa vie dans ses mains.

Le Maître se redressa, les yeux dans le vague, puis, retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

" Intéressant. Cette Chasseuse de Cartes semble avoir plus de ressources qu'elle ne l'inspire au premier abord... "

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il, enfin. Tu vas retourner poursuivre ta mission. Tâche de réparer les dégâts qui peuvent l'être. Elle est tellement naïve qu'elle ne demande sans doute que ça.

-Oui, Maître, acquiesça le démon avec entrain, empli de gratitude. Il en sera comme tu l'ordonnes.

-Ce soir a lieu la prochaine étape. Tires-en parti comme tu peux, mais surtout n'interviens pas, rappela-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

Après quoi, il fit un geste négligent de la main, laissant son serviteur se retirer après une dernière courbette.

Dans un des cristaux ornant la salle, la forme humaine ouvrit difficilement un œil pour regarder s'éloigner le démon transformiste.

Mathieu posa ses courses sur la table et rassembla ses affaires de cours. Il ne s'étonnait plus à présent de manger plus que la moyenne : deux êtres ont besoin de plus d'énergie qu'un seul, surtout quand l'un utilise la magie.

" Bon, allez, se dit-il après un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il faut que je me dépêche, Thomas doit m'attendre. "

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

[-Attends !]

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, reconnaissant la voix de l'être qui partageait son corps. Bien sûr, Yué ne s'était pas exprimé tout haut, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire que sous sa véritable forme, mais ils avaient réussi au fil du temps à établir une sorte de porte dans le mur qui séparait leurs esprits. Ils pouvaient communiquer d'esprit à esprit, à condition d'être mutuellement d'accord. Dans le cas contraire, si Yué était de mauvaise humeur par exemple, il " fermait la porte " de son côté du mur, et Mathieu ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir.

[-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il silencieusement.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. On dirait...]

Inquiet de son silence soudain, Mathieu le pressa de s'expliquer.

[-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Mince !]

Yué exprimait rarement sa surprise et sa gêne aussi clairement.

[-Quoi ? s'exclama Mathieu, à bout de nerfs.

-Les démons. Ceux qui ont enlevé Kérobéros. Ils nous encerclent.]

Thomas regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? "

Il replongea le nez dans ses bouquins.

__

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une petite review ! Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait très plaisir !!


	4. Le démon transformiste

__

Ouf ! Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à Oyne et à ma petite sœur à moi qui a gaspillé le forfait pour ce genre de broutilles (nan ! je rigole ! ça fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant que t'as pas l'air très enthousiaste en dehors de l'ordi. ça rassure !) J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews cette fois-ci, mais bon, j'imagine qu'il y en a qui devait etre en vacances quand je l'ai mis. Bande de veinards ! En tout cas, maintenant, je prends ma revanche, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Bref, toujours la meme chose :

Disclaimer _: Sakura et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, ça se saurait sinon, et est-ce que j'ai un tete à me faire de l'argent sur le dos de Clamp, franchement ? Faites gaffe à votre réponse…_

****

Chapitre 4 : Le démon tranformiste.

Sakura referma son cahier. Non, décidément, elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui.

S'apercevant qu'elle avait faim, elle descendit à la cuisine chercher un des biscuits qui attendait sur la table, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon.

-Mathieu n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à son frère, assis devant ses livres de cours ouverts.

-Non. C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs, il devrait être là depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Je vais l'appeler, décida-t-il en se levant.

Sakura allait remonter dans sa chambre quand Thomas revint dans le couloir.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, marmonna-t-il, il ne répond pas. Il a dû être retardé.

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Une image repassait sans cesse devant ses yeux : elle sur le pas de la porte, appelant Kéro dans la maison déserte. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, attrapa ses cartes et sa clé et redescendit en courant. 

-Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'exclama son frère comme elle passait devant lui en coup de vent sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, le visage grave.

Elle ne répondit rien, sortit en laissant la porte ouverte. Commençant à comprendre, Thomas s'élança à son tour, pour voir sa sœur s'envoler, deux ailes dans le dos et son sceptre à la main. Jurant, il la suivit des yeux et prit la direction de la maison de son ami, peinant à suivre le rythme.

-Dire que la peluche aurait pu me servir, pour une fois !

Yué prit son envol avant que les démons ne soient tout à fait parvenus à l'encercler et profita d'un interstice entre deux des créatures pour prendre de l'altitude. Mais déjà elles se rassemblaient et revenaient à la charge, tandis que d'autres, restées en retrait lors du premier assaut, se chargeaient de lui barrer le passage.

Déterminé, il s'éloigna autant qu'il le pouvait, invoqua son arc et tira son premier trait sur un importun qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près. La flèche s'enfonça dans son poitrail et il tomba au sol en poussant des cris stridents.

[-Ils sont trop nombreux ! intervint Mathieu d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Tu ne pourras jamais leur échapper.

-Est-ce que c'est un raison pour ne pas essayer ?] rétorqua-t-il séchement, en décochant trait sur trait.

Sa magie ne faisait cependant que ralentir ses assaillants, et ils se rapprochaient toujours plus, toujours plus nombreux. Un réflexe de la dernière minute lui permit d'éviter un démon qui se jetait sur lui dans son dos, et, du tranchant de sa main chargée d'énergie, il l'assomma lorsqu'il passa près de lui, emporté par son élan.

Malheureusement, il s'aperçut vite que ce n'était qu'une diversion quand il sentit des griffes s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son dos.

[-Ils ne sont vraiment pas originaux, tenta de plaisanter Mathieu. Ils te font le même coup qu'à Kéro.

-Et le pire, c'est que ça marche], réussit-il à répondre quand la queue du démon s'enroula autour de ses ailes pour les immobiliser.

Il se débattit pour se libérer, mais ne tarda à s'écraser lourdement à terre, son agresseur sautant lestement sur le côté juste avant le choc. Il savait depuis le début, comme Mathieu, que le combat était perdu d'avance, mais il tenta de se relever une dernière fois, surveillant d'un œil la horde dont les membres les moins élevés fondaient déjà sur lui. Il se prépara à les accueillir comme il le pouvait.

-Yué !

Sword se fraya un chemin entre les démons, et Sakura atterrit un peu brutalement. Se rétablissant promptement, elle récupéra ses deux cartes et s'élança vers son gardien.

-Yué ! Tu es blessé ? demanda-t-elle en avisant le sang qui tachait sa tunique.

Yué la regarda approcher, les yeux écarquillés, puis releva brusquement la tête et cria :

-Sakura ! Attention !

Sakura se retourna juste à temps pour dresser son sceptre entre elle et la créature qui lui fonçait dessus et s'écrasa sur elle sans parvenir à la blesser, l'entraînant à terre. L'envoyant bouler du revers de la main, elle se redressa aussi rapidement que possible et sortit une carte.

-Firey ! Disperse mes ennemis !

La carte eut tôt fait de prendre forme et sema la panique dans les rangs des démons. Sakura se retourna et rejoint au plus vite Yué, qui en avait profité pour se relever en s'appuyant à un arbre.

-Yué ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci.

Rassurée, elle fit volte-face encore un fois et attendit impatiemment que son frère, qui venait d'apparaître sur le champ de bataille, la rejoigne en évitant les quelques démons enflammés en divers endroits du corps qui tombaient du ciel comme des fruits trop mûrs. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa portée, le nez levé vers le ciel, fasciné par le combat aérien, elle le tira par la manche jusque derrière elle et leva une autre carte.

-Shield ! Protège-nous !

Le bouclier translucide claqua au nez d'une des créatures qui avait échappé à la Carte du Feu et tentait encore de réaliser les ordres qu'elle avait reçus. Finalement, les démons battirent en retraite dans un désordre indescriptible, fuyant le combat avec des cris perçants, juste comme Sakura faiblissait. Soupirant un grand coup, de soulagement et de fatigue, elle reprit ses cartes avant de se laisser glisser à terre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, vers Thomas et Yué qu'il soutenait.

-Je vais voir s'il en reste d'autres.

-Sois prudente, la prévint son frère.

Yué ne dit rien, mais son regard exprimait clairement qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé seule s'il avait été en état de veiller sur elle. Elle leur sourit, se releva et se faufila de l'autre côté de la maison, pratiquement indemne par miracle.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les lieux étaient déserts. Plus aucune présence maléfique ne demeurait. Heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu son deuxième gardien, mais complètement vidée, elle s'apprêtait à retourner sur ses pas quend une voix familière l'appela de la rue.

-Sakura !

-Lionel ? s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant.

-Je passais par ici, et j'ai senti des auras bizarres. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, le dévisagea, laissant filtrer un peu de sa tristesse. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il comprit manifestement la raison de son trouble.

-Je..., commença-t-il d'un ton gêné, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Elle le regarda encore un peu, puis détourna les yeux. Après tout, peu importait ses raisons, s'il voulait les lui cacher. Il n'était pas réellement fâché contre elle. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle ait un peu de mal à le suivre. Elle décida de passer l'éponge et l'entraîna vers l'arrière de la maison de Mathieu.

-Yué a été attaqué, annonça-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, d'un air triste.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Elle se demanda un moment de quoi il voulait parler, puis, souriante, voulut le rassurer.

-Mais non, tu te trompes. Yué n'est pas...

A ce moment, ils tournèrent au coin du mur et Lionel s'arrêta net et pâlit, les yeux fixés sur Yué.

-C'est ce que je voulais te dire, dit Sakura. Il n'a pas été capturé, je suis arrivée à temps pour...

-Sakura ! Eloigne-toi de lui !

La voix du gardien tonna, furieuse. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, mais il atterrit près d'elle, et, d'un grand coup d'aile, envoya Lionel à terre.

-Yué ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est Lionel !

Elle voulut s'élancer pour l'aider à se relever, mais son gardien la retint d'une main de fer.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Thomas s'approchait lentement, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Lionel se relevait lentement. Il parut faire un immense effort pour détacher son regard de Yué et le reporta sur Sakura. Il vint vers elle avec naturel.

-On dirait que ton gardien a été très fatigué par le combat.

-N'approche pas, prévint Yué en protégeant sa maîtresse de son corps, les ailes déployés. Je ne te permettrais pas de la toucher.

-Yué, explique-toi ! intervint Sakura, à bout de nerfs.

Il se tourna vers elle, la dévisagea un instant. Un éclair fugitif passa dans les yeux de Lionel, qui fronça les sourcils et se ramassa sur lui-même. Yué, qui lui tournait le dos et n'avait rien remarqué, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

-Sakura...

Un bruit de choc l'interrompit et il se retourna vivement. Thomas plaquait Lionel qui se débattait à terre.

-Il te sautait dessus, cria-t-il au gardien ailé en essayant d'attraper le bras libre qui tentait de l'estropier.

-Arrêtez !

Sakura se précipitait pour mettre fin à cette bagarre absurde, mais Yué la retint encore.

-Sakura, écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas Lionel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que si !

-Non ! C'est une illusion. Brise-la et tu verras par toi-même !

Sakura réfléchit rapidement. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi son gardien lui mentirait, mais elle avait peine à le croire. D'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas essayer, du moment qu'elle ne mettait pas Lionel en danger. Elle en était là dans ses réfléxions quand Yué dut aller aider Thomas qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son adversaire.

-Lionel, calme-toi ! C'est un malentendu..., essaya-t-elle de le raisonner, en vain.

Soit il ne l'avait pas entendue, soit il l'avait superbement ignorée. Elle soupira, sortit ses cartes, et chercha laquelle pourrait bien briser une illusion. Celle qui y correspondait, Illusion, ne pourrait sans doute que renforcer le sort, raisonna-t-elle.

-Sakura, dépêche-toi ! lui cria son frère, le souffle court.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et tenta une expérience, bien qu'incertaine sur son résultat. Elle fit face à Lionel et lança sa carte.

-Mirror ! Montre-moi le véritable aspect de cet être !

La femme aux miroirs se matérialisa, dévisagea sa cible qui se débattait toujours et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, l'air intrigué. Elle plissa le front, ferma les yeux et les contours de sa silhouette se firent flous.

Lionel se débattit de plus belle, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés de crainte. La carte reprit forme, et Sakura retint brusquement sa respiration. Sa magie dévoilait un démon.

Celui-ci, au contraire des autres, présentait un aspect plus humain qu'animal. Ainsi, il se tenait sur deux jambes, et possédait deux mains au bout de bras. Mais sa peau était semblable à celle des créatures qui venait de quitter les lieux, et son visage était déformé par de longs crocs.

Lionel poussa un cri de rage, se débarrassa de ses assaillants d'un mouvement vif et fonça droit sur une Sakura médusée, une boule d'énergie grisâtre crépitante à la main.

-Sakura, attention ! hurla Yué, trop faible pour intervenir à temps.

Sakura ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce n'était pas possible, ils lui faisaient une farce... Mais elle ne se rappellait pas que Lionel eut de tels talents de comédiens. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, le visage tendu par une expression de victoire haineuse. Elle ferma les yeux et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas le frapper.

Un poids s'écrasa sur elle, la jetant à terre, le souffle coupé, et la forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Mirror roula sur le côté et reprit sa forme première. Le miroir qu'elle tenait dans ses deux mains était fendu, sa robe prenait une teinte sombre là où l'énergie l'avait atteinte, et ses traits étaient tirés par la souffrance. Elle sourit faiblement à sa maîtresse et retourna à sa forme de carte.

-Sakura !

Yué, se remettant péniblement debout, n'avait d'yeux que pour le pseudo-Lionel qui se préparait déjà pour une autre attaque.

-Sakura ! Utilise la Carte du Sommeil !

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas. Mais ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Sleep ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible. Fais basculer cet être dans le sommeil !

Lionel s'effondra, et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, l'illusion disparut, dévoilant le démon.

***

Tiffany arriva en coup de vent, livide. Craignant la réaction de Sakura, Thomas et Yué avaient jugé bon de l'appeler à l'aide. Le corps du démon assoupi était étendu à même le sol dans le salon, et la Maîtresse des Cartes était assise près de lui, les yeux dans le vague.

Son amie s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Sakura...

Sakura releva la tête et la regarda s'accroupir près d'elle.

-Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?

Les grands yeux verts s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Oh, Tiffany ! sanglota-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Je n'y comprends plus rien !

Les bras noués autour d'elle, Tiffany la berça doucement jusqu'à ce que la crise passe, puis, lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer, jeta un regard interrogateur vers Yué, debout à l'écart comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha, rétracta ses ailes encombrantes, et s'agenouilla près de sa maîtresse, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Sakura... Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui se passe, mais le seul qui puisse nous éclairer pour le moment, c'est le démon. Est-ce que tu te sens assez forte ?

Elle hocha la tête, s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Il faudrait commencer par l'immobiliser, avant de le réveiller.

Sakura sortit à nouveau sa clé, pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, et appela son sceptre.

-Clé du sceau sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'étoile, dévoile-moi ta vraie nature, je te l'ordonne !

Le sceptre à la main, elle fouilla rapidement dans ses poches.

-Je ne peux quand même pas utiliser Wood en plein salon ! Voyons voir...

Tiffany sourit : si son amie n'était pas vraiment en pleine forme, elle retrouvait un peu de son entrain.

" Il se passe des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas et qui lui font beaucoup de peine, mais elle sait que tant que ça concerne la magie, elle peut avoir son mot à dire et intervenir... "

Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait trouvé la carte qui lui convenait.

-Freeze ! Immobilise ce corps à l'exception de sa tête !

Une gangue de glace épaisse se forma, s'interrompant à la base du cou, puis Sakura rappella Sleep. Les paupières rouge sang se soulevèrent progressivement. Relevant brusquement la tête, incapable de bouger, le démon jeta autour de lui des regards affolés. Aperçevant Sakura, il plissa les yeux et poussa un sifflement reptilien.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, ordonna Yué. Tu ne peux pas briser ce sort.

Le démon eut un rire rauque.

-Ainsi, c'est donc vrai ! Vous êtes trop lâches pour me tuer !

-Tu nous est plus utile vivant que mort, rétorqua le gardien.

L'expression de la créature changea, la joie malsaine fit place au mépris.

-Si vous croyez que vous pouvez me faire parler, vous vous trompez ! Je ne trahirai pas mon maître !

-Très bien. Alors nous allons t'y forcer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Yué ?

Sakura, un peu larguée, voyait mal à quoi son gardien pensait. Il se tourna vers lui, impassible.

-Sakura, quand Lionel a-t-il changé de comportement à ton égard ?

-Quand je... enfin...

Elle s'interrompit, les joues brûlantes, pour jeter un regard en coin à son frère, qui ne prenait jusque-là pas part à la discussion, assis jambes croisées sur le divan.

-Quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, lâcha-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Continuant d'épier Thomas entre les cheveux qui masquaient son visage pour voir sa réaction, elle eut la surprise de le voir se renfoncer dans son fauteuil comme si il s'y attendait depuis le début, sans manifester ses protestations habituelles.

-Très bien, reprit Yué au même moment, c'est ce que je pensais. Essaye donc la Carte de la Douceur sur lui.

Le démon ouvrit de grands yeux et repartit de son rire sifflant, quoiqu'il sonnât un peu faux. Sakura fixa son gardien sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cependant, il était manifestement sûr de lui, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne lui aurait pas fait confiance.

-Sweet, cria-t-elle en sortant la carte sollicitée, répands ta douceur sur cet être brutal !

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle comprenait le but de Yué. Le démon décocha une oeillade furieuse à la forme féminine qui approchait de lui, et commença à s'agiter en tout sens dans l'espoir de se libérer de sa prison de glace. Mais les petits flocons blancs se répandirent sur lui malgré tout ses efforts et il se raidit.

Les yeux écarquillés, son visage prit une expression béate, puis se crispa, et il poussa un rugissement de douleur.

-Assez ! Arrêtez ! Ah, petite Chasseuse de Cartes, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux haineux, tu veux savoir où est ton aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Il est prisonnier de mon maître, tout comme ton misérable gardien ! Si tu veux les récupérer, obéis à mon seigneur et offre-lui tes pouvoirs, ou tu ne les reverra jamais !

Sakura porta la main à sa bouche, les larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux, et ses épaules se voûtèrent. Le démon eut une grimace de satisfaction, mais elle ne dura pas longtemps. La Maîtresse des Cartes releva le visage et le fixa droit dans les yeux, résolue.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

***

A partir de cet instant, le démon n'ouvrit plus la bouche que pour déverser des insultes très variées, Carte de la Douceur ou non. Yué décida finalement qu'une nuit de repos s'imposait après les évènements de la journée.

-Je vais rester et monter la garde dehors, décida-t-il, au cas où son maître voudrait le récupérer.

-Sakura, intervint Tiffany. Ca te dérange si je dors ici ? J'ai dit à ma mère que tu m'avais invitée...

-Non, bien sûr ! Tu peux rester.

-Merci ! sourit la jeune fille en rangeant un objet qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Tiffany, demanda Sakura d'une voix timide, ne me dis pas que tu as...

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais rater une si belle occasion de te filmer en pleine action !

-Ooh...

Chacun gagna, qui son lit, qui son poste de garde, et le démon resta seul au milieu du salon. Au bout de quelques instants, le silence se fit dans la maison. Le faux Lionel attendit encore un peu, puis il émit un sifflement chuintant.

-Si vous croyez que je vais attendre là tranquillement, marmonna-t-il, vous êtes bien naïfs...

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa tâche. Cela lui prendrait probablement pas mal d'énergie et une bonne partie de la nuit, mais cette glace ne devait pas être inébranlable... Petit à petit, il sentit sa température corporelle monter.

***

Sakura s'éveilla brusquement en sentant une main la secouer doucement.

-Chut, Sakura ! C'est moi, Mathieu.

Elle leva des yeux endormis vers lui, puis les posa sur son réveil. A peine 5 heures ! Mais on était samedi ! Et qu'est-ce que Mathieu faisait dans sa chambre ? A côté d'elle, Tiffany remua et ouvrit les yeux. La mémoire lui revint soudain d'un bloc, et elle eut envie de s'enfouir sous sa couverture et de ne plus en bouger.

" Non, se sermonna-t-elle en respirant un grand coup, ça n'arrangerait rien. Il faut que je sois forte, pour Lionel et Kéro. "

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-elle à Mathieu.

-C'est le démon, chuchota-t-il en réponse. Il a passé toute la nuit à essayer de se libérer, et il est prêt de réussir.

-Quoi ? Mais il faut l'arrêter !

-Chut ! Non, surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tiffany en s'asseyant. Il peut encore nous apprendre des choses, non ?

-Justement ! Yué pense qu'une fois libre, il retournera directement à son maître. Si nous le suivons, il nous y mènera tout droit, et nous pourrons essayer de délivrer Kérobéros et Lionel.

Sakura réfléchit un instant. Ça pouvait tourner très mal, mais c'était sans doute la meilleure opportunité qu'ils aient, puisque la seule à part ne rien faire en attendant le retour des démons.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Attendez, je vais prévenir Thomas.

-Tu crois qu'il faut le dire à mon frère ? Il voudra venir et c'est trop dangereux. Pour toi aussi, Tiffany, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie.

-Mais...

-Ecoute, je sais que tu voudrais m'accompagner, mais tu ne pourras pas te défendre.

-Sakura, l'interrompit Mathieu. Je pense que nous devrions emmener Thomas et Tiffany. D'après Yué, les démons repèrent leurs adversaires grâce à leur aura magique. Ils pourront passer inaperçus et ça pourrait être utile. De plus, à deux, vous pourrez les protéger.

Il y eut un temps de silence.

-Très bien, soupira Sakura. Ils viennent.

Mathieu acquiesça et sortit doucement dans le couloir réveiller son ami. Pendant ce temps, Tiffany et Sakura s'habillèrent et se préparèrent. Bien que nerveuse, Tiffany se mit à fredonner doucement en rangeant sa caméra dans son étui.

-Heureusement que j'ai pris une batterie de rechange, annonça-t-elle à son amie.

-Tiffany, tu es incorrigible, commenta Sakura d'un ton gêné en récupérant ses cartes sur le bureau. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Avec tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié de réparer Mirror.

Elle sortit vivement son livre, y déposa la carte brûlée en son centre et le referma. Le halo qu'elle connaissait bien l'enveloppa, et la carte ressortit comme neuve.

-C'est quand même bien pratique, observa Tiffany. Tu imagines si il fallait redessiner le motif à la main ?

-Elles auraient un air un peu bancal, plaisanta Sakura en souriant.

Leur gaieté était un peu forcée, mais chacune s'efforçait de redonner courage à l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et Mathieu leur fit signe de sortir. Ils descendirent l'escalier en silence et gagnèrent la cuisine où Thomas s'affairait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda sa sœur d'un air intrigué.

-On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre, répondit-il sans quitter le frigo des yeux. Je nous prépare des provisions.

Sakura l'observa, impressionnée. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé.

Mathieu la prit par le bras et l'entraîna sans un mot vers la porte du salon. Ce qu'elle y vit lui serra le cœur. La couche de glace était devenu si fine que le corps de démon se voyait nettement à l'intérieur, et une tache sombre s'étendait sur le tapis. Par moment, un poisson apparaissait sur la glace, clignotait puis disparaissait.

" Pauvre Carte du Gel, pensa-t-elle. Ça doit être très dur pour elle. "

Comme si il l'avait entendu, le poisson réapparut et la fixa dans les yeux, comme attendant ses ordres, puis il s'effaça de nouveau. Surprise, elle recula et retourna à la cuisine où l'attendait Tiffany.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ? interrogea Mathieu.

-J'ai eu l'impression que la carte entendait mes pensées, avoua-t-elle, un peu secouée. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Il garda le silence quelques instants, puis annonça :

-Yué dit que si c'est le cas, tu es vraiment une très grande Maîtresse des Cartes, et très puissante.

Sakura rougit sous le compliment. Il était rare que le gardien si réservé montre une telle approbation.

-Je suis prêt, annonça Thomas à cet instant en chargeant un sac à dos sur ses épaules.

-Je peux t'aider à porter ça, si tu veux, proposa Tiffany.

-Merci, mais ça ira. Quand partons-nous ?

-Il a l'air d'en avoir encore pour un moment, dit Sakura.

-Peut-être que ça peut s'arranger.

Sakura se tourna vers Mathieu sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Si les cartes perçoivent vraiment tes pensées, tu dois pouvoir leur ordonner quelque chose sans parler, non ? suggéra-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la ramener dans le couloir.

-Eh bien, je suppose.

Ils s'agenouillèrent devant la porte entrouverte du salon, Thomas et Tiffany derrière eux, et continuèrent à voix basse.

-Alors, tu peux peut-être demander à Freeze de diminuer petit à petit sa résistance.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au poisson, puis elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

La glace se mit à fondre un peu plus rapidement, et le démon commença enfin à remuer. Il sourit, releva un peu la tête pour observer son corps, et un craquement se fit entendre. Peu après, un bras sortit de son enveloppe glacée, bientôt suivie du reste de la créature. De petits glaçons se répandirent sur le tapis déjà trempé et le démon s'agenouilla lentement, puis se mit debout en chancelant.

-On dirait que ça lui a pris plus d'énergie qu'il ne le pensait, murmura Mathieu.

Enfin, il ouvrit la porte en tremblant et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Ils se faufilèrent alors dans la pièce, et Sakura, après avoir récupéré la Carte du Gel, jeta un regard vers l'extérieur. L'aube se levait à peine, mais les lampadaires de la rue éclairèrent la silhouette qui faisaient le tour de la maison des Gauthier.

Sakura sortit, suivie de Mathieu et Tiffany, puis de Thomas qui referma la porte sans bruit. Discrètement, ils entreprirent de suivre le démon transformiste.

__

Reviews ? *_* Sivouplééééé ! !


	5. Un autre monde

__

Salut, tout le monde ! Eh oui, je suis de retour ! Je sais que ce chapitre a été très long à venir, mais aussi, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review sur le chapitre 4 ce qui est légèrement décourageant... Vous pouvez vous y prendre qu'à vous !

Tous mes remerciements à Kiwidieu, dont les encouragements seuls m'ont décidé à reprendre ! Ta fic est géniale, continue !

****

Chapitre 5 : Un autre monde.

Le démon progressait dans les rues de Tomoéda avec un luxe de précautions. Dès que quelqu'un semblait devoir croiser sa route, il se coulait dans le premier coin d'ombre qu'il pouvait trouver et attendait que le passant matinal s'éloigne. Sa vulnérabilité le faisait enrager : les forces lui manquaient pour recréer l'illusion du gamin dont il avait pris l'apparence jusqu'à hier.

Si seulement ce maudit Gardien des Cartes avait été capturé comme cela aurait dû se produire ! Sitôt rentré auprès de son seigneur, il aurait deux mots à dire aux démons-servants... si il en avait le temps.

***

Sakura et ses compagnons prenaient les mêmes mesures de sécurité que la créature qu'ils suivaient. L'explication en était simple : la plupart des gens s'étonneraient de voir quatre adolescents se promenant à 5 heures et des poussières du matin, même le week-end. Ils prirent une rue perpendiculaire à celle qu'ils suivaient jusqu'alors, et Tiffany murmura à l'oreille de son amie :

-On approche de chez Lionel.

Sakura hocha la tête et se glissa le long d'une maison autour de laquelle la rue formait un coude. Elle fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter et jeta un coup d'œil derrière le coin du mur. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna.

-Il est entré chez Lionel.

-C'est logique, remarqua Thomas. Comme ça, il pouvait aller et venir sans être vu.

Ils attendirent un moment pour être sûr qu'il ne les verrait pas par les fenêtres et s'approchèrent du bâtiment. La porte était resté ouverte, sans doute parce que le démon était trop fatigué pour y faire attention.

-Attention, souffla Tiffany, c'est peut-être un piège.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Mathieu. Son aura vient de disparaître.

-Disparaître ? s'étonna Sakura. Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il est trop loin pour que Yué la sente ?

-Non, c'est plutôt comme si il avait vraiment disparu... de ce monde, en tout cas.

Silence.

-Ça voudrait dire que son maître n'est pas dans ce monde ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Bon, intervient Thomas en franchissant le pas de la porte d'un air décidé, eh bien, on a plus qu'à trouver le moyen de le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, avoua Mathieu. Yué a déjà entendu parler d'autres mondes, mais il n'a jamais eu de preuves de leur existence. Il y a probablement une sorte de " porte " quelque part, mais à quoi elle ressemble, ça...

-Super, souffla Sakura, un peu abattue. On a plus qu'à fouiller toute une maison à la recherche de quelque chose dont on ne sait même pas de quoi elle a l'air...

-Alors autant nous y mettre tout de suite, répliqua son frère, implacable.

Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur, et Tiffany et Mathieu suivirent.

***

La maison de Lionel était vraiment très grande. Le rez-de-chaussée était impeccablement rangé, comme lorsque son vrai propriétaire y vivait, le démon ayant sans doute préféré ne pas prendre de risques si il devait inviter l'un deux, mais passés les escaliers, au premier étage ou au sous-sol, les affaires étaient sans dessus-dessous.

-Ben dis donc, constata Tiffany, il n'avait pas l'air patient. Il a dû jeter en vrac toutes les affaires qu'il a amené de Hongkong et qui ne meublait pas le salon.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare, dit Mathieu. Il n'y a plus de danger, on dirait, et ça ira plus vite. Thomas et moi fouillerons le premier étage, et vous vous partagerez le sous-sol. Celui qui trouve quelque chose qui pourrait correspondre à ce que nous cherchons appelle les autres.

-D'accord, acquiesça Sakura.

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent donc les deux volées de marches et s'arrêtèrent à la porte, un peu découragées par l'ampleur de la tâche.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est amené tout ça de Hongkong. Lionel n'en aurait eu besoin que de la moitié !

-Peut-être qu'il s'est procuré le reste pour cacher la Porte, répondit Tiffany.

-Si c'est le cas, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est dans le coin : il y a trois fois plus d'affaires ici qu'au premier étage ! Les garçons ne connaissent pas leur chance. Bon, soupira Sakura. Je prends à droite, et toi à gauche ?

-Ok.

Elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, et entreprirent de farfouiller entre les armoires, les divans, et autres tables qui s'amassaient dans les recoins que les ampoules ne parvenaient pas tout à fait à éclairer. Ça et là, quelques cartons de livres, vêtements ou autres s'empilaient.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce régime, Sakura ne sentait plus son dos, et les nuages de poussière soulevés par ses investigations menaçaient de la rendre folle. Elle redressa une chaise et s'assit dessus, s'accordant une petite pause. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se sentir ridicule : le démon ne prenait sûrement pas le temps de farfouiller là-dedans lorsqu'il devait rencontrer son maître.

" Voyons voir. Il doit pouvoir accéder rapidement à cette fameuse Porte... "

Pensive, elle se leva et retourna à l'entrée de la salle. De là, elle pouvait voir une bonne partie du bazar. Des bruits de raclements de pieds de table la renseignèrent sur l'emplacement de Tiffany. 

La tête ailleurs, elle reprit le chemin de la droite d'un pas rapide en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour d'elle. Arrivée au fond, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter, elle s'arrêta, indécise, puis, prise d'une étrange inspiration, se faufila dans l'espace qui séparait un sommier de l'armoire massive contre lequel il s'appuyait, deux pieds en l'air. Les deux meubles formaient ainsi une sorte de couloir qu'elle suivit jusqu'à pouvoir se redresser.

Seul le plafond et le mur du fond du sous-sol était visible, l'espace où elle venait d'aboutir étant fermé sur les trois autres côtés par des piles d'objets hétéroclites, formant ainsi une salle _dans_ la salle. Certaine de toucher au but, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, et remarqua un drôle de paquet ovale debout contre le seul véritable mur. L'objet était enveloppé d'une bâche, mais, sans doute repositionnée à la hâte après un usage récent, elle laissait voir le coin d'un miroir plus grand que Sakura.

Celle-ci s'approcha, ôta doucement la toile, et retint un hoquet de surprise. L'armature du miroir était en bronze ouvragé, et il vaudrait sûrement une fortune, mais il y avait peu de chances que son propriétaire le vende jamais : à la place que son reflet aurait dû occuper, elle voyait un paysage sombre, dominé par un château de pierre noire.

Prudemment, elle tendit la main et effleura ce qui aurait dû être une glace, et des ondes s'y étendirent comme si elle frôlait la surface d'un lac. Sakura recula vivement, attendit que les ondes se calment, puis elle renouvela l'expérience, mais cette fois en tentant d'enfoncer sa main. Elle eut l'impression de traverser une pellicule d'eau glacée, puis ses doigts surgirent dans l'étrange paysage qui se découpait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle sourit.

-Tiffany, tu m'entends ? cria-t-elle vers le plafond. Préviens les autres : j'ai trouvé !

***

-Ça a l'air lugubre.

Tiffany se serrait contre Sakura, pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, mais parce que l'espace était plutôt restreint. Thomas massait son dos, qui avait beaucoup souffert de la fouille et ne s'était pas arrangé quand il avait dû se plier en deux pour accéder au passage que sa sœur avait trouvé, et Yué examinait le faux miroir. Sa transformation avait encore pris pas mal de place, mais il avait jugé sa véritable forme plus utile pour pouvoir observer la Porte, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à conserver ses ailes.

-Quel est le verdict ? lança Sakura avec autant de gaieté qu'elle en était capable.

Yué se retourna.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est comme si elle appartenait en même temps à ce monde et à celui qui est de l'autre côté.

-Mais c'est bien la Porte qu'on cherchait, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Thomas.

-Oui.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Sakura inspira un grand coup.

-Bon, eh bien, allons-y !

Devançant toutes les discussions interminables sur celui d'entre eux qui devrait passer le premier qu'elle sentait venir, elle s'avança résolument et s'engagea dans l'étrange surface liquide de l'accès à l'autre monde. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau gelée à la figure, et l'instant d'après, elle était de l'autre côté. Elle ne se retourna pas en entendant les très légers bruits d'éclaboussures marquant le passage de ses amis. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le paysage.

Le ciel était masqué de tellement de nuages qu'il en était toujours sombre, la lumière ne filtrant que sous la forme d'une obscurité d'un gris sale. Derrière la Porte, la vue se résumait à un désert de rocaille, plat comme le dos de la main et sans une trace de végétation, sa monotonie parfois coupée d'une mare d'eau dégageant une odeur infecte.

La Porte elle-même était semblable à celle de leur monde, à ceci près que l'armature était de pierre noire et qu'un piédestal de la même matière la maintenait dressée. Elle était isolée sur un petit monticule, et faisait face à une gigantesque colline, ou une petit montagne, selon le point de vue.

Sur la montagne s'élevait le château qu'ils voyaient depuis l'autre côté. La bâtisse était toute de pierre noire, et semblait uniquement constituée de tours pointues qui montaient orgueilleusement vers le ciel.

-Allons-y, souffla Mathieu après un temps de silence. Dêpéchons-nous avant que les démons nous repérent.

Sakura sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Ils se mirent en route en silence, guettant la moindre trace de vie dans le paysage.

-Pourquoi Yué t'a-t-il laissé la place, tout à coup ? chuchota Thomas à son ami.

-Ses pouvoirs sont plus facilement perceptibles sous sa véritable forme, répondit-il.

Agitée de sombres pensées, Sakura s'efforçait de soutenir son courage défaillant. Tiffany s'approcha d'elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas trop, Sakura. Aussi fort que soit ce Maître des Démons, je suis sûre que tu le vaincras. Et moi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en levant la main pour lui montrer sa caméra, je serais là pour immortaliser ça !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Un certain temps passa avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin le haut de la montagne. Droit devant eux, deux gigantesques portes de bois noir bardés de fer étaient grandes ouvertes.

-On dirait que notre ami était pressé, souffla Thomas.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il s'engagea lui-même à l'intérieur, et les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, quoique d'un pas un peu moins résolu. Le hall était immense mais entièrement nu, en dehors d'une torche accroché au mur près du couloir qui se perdait dans les tenèbres, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et, en l'absence de menace, s'avancèrent en silence dans la forteresse. Le moindre bruit faisait sursauter Sakura. Non seulement elle savait qu'ils étaient en danger ici, mais sa phobie des fantômes reprenait le dessus. Elle attrapa la main de Tiffany et ne la lâcha plus, serrant sa clé de l'autre main.

***

__

Tremblant, le démon entra en rampant dans la salle du trône et se traîna aux pieds de son maître qui le regardait approcher, méprisant.

-Seigneur, je...

-Pauvre crétin, siffla-t-il. Comment as-tu pu te laisser berner aussi facilement ?

-Mais, Seigneur, elle est bien trop puissante... et son gardien était toujours là ! argumenta-t-il frénétiquement en cherchant une échappatoire. Les démons-servants...

-Je connais les erreurs de mes démons-servants ! Tout les lâches qui en sont revenus ont été dignement châtiés, et tu subiras bientôt le même sort !

-Mais, Seigneur, ce n'était pas ma faute ! reprit-t-il avant qu'on ne puisse l'interrompre, sa langue agissant presque indépendemment du reste de son corps, figé dans la terreur qu'il éprouvait. Son gardien m'a démasqué par la faute des démons-servants et ils m'ont torturé, mais je n'ai rien dit, Maître. Je vous le jure, je n'ai...

-Tais-toi, maudit bavard !

Le maître se leva d'un bond de son trône, et le démon sentit que s'il avait été homme, il se serait évanoui. Jamais le maître ne se levait en présence de ses serviteurs, jamais son regard ne se faisait aussi furieux...

-Je ne te parle pas de cela, pauvre demeuré, mais de la Porte ! hurla-t-il, et les échos de sa colère résonnèrent dans toute la forteresse. Ne t'ai-je jamais appris à refermer cette satanée porte derrière toi ? Par ta faute, la Chasseuse de Cartes est ici, dans ce monde, qui devait rester mien pour l'éternité !

Il fit un violent signe du bras, et quatre démons-servants se précipitèrent dans la pièce et empoignèrent le démon-transformiste, chacun par un membre.

-Jetez cet inconscient avec ceux qui revenaient de l'attaque contre la Chasseuse !

Malgré ces supplications, le démon fut traîné hors de la salle, et un calme relatif revint. Relatif, parce que le maître ne pouvait contenir le grondement continu qui sortait maintenant de sa bouche. Il fixait le sol d'un air enragé, et chacune de ses inspirations produisaient un bruit de forge.

Il s'approcha brusquement des deux cristaux renfermant ses prisonniers. Le dernier arrivé était encore trop faible pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Roulé en boule comme un vulgaire petit tas de poils, il était inconscient et le resterait encore un certain temps. Quand à l'autre...

Saisi d'un vague pressentiment, le maître s'approcha en hâte du second prisonnier. Celui-ci l'entendait, il en mettrait sa main au feu... comme le disait les humains, mais de toute façon, le feu ne pouvait rien contre lui.

-Tu es réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? gronda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Oui, tu es réveillé, et tu sais que la Chasseuse est ici... Vraiment très courageuse, ton " amie ", cracha-t-il, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Si jamais elle arrive jusqu'ici, et j'en doute fortement, elle ne trouvera plus rien...

Il s'approcha posément du mur et tendit la main vers une étoffe qui y semblait suspendue. D'un geste brusque, il l'arracha et découvrit une Porte.

Depuis sa cage de verre, Lionel ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda faire...

***

-T... T... Tiffany...

-Oui, Sakura ?

-Tu n'as rien vu bouger là-bas ?

-Non, Sakura. Je n'ai rien vu bouger.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Sakura, ça fait la septième fois que tu me poses cette question.

-Ben...

***

__

Les démons stoppèrent net leurs sombres activités et semblèrent écouter une voix intérieure. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, ce fut pour la salle du trône. Le maître les voulait près de lui, tous...

__

Une chtire review, svp, ou je réponds plus de rien !


	6. Course contre la montre dans la tanière ...

__

Trois reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! *_* Si c'est comme ça, il va falloir que je me plaigne plus souvent ! (mais non, je rigole…) J'aurais voulu envoyer ça plus tot, malheureusement je suis partie en vacances et je ne suis revenue que lundi dernier. Pardon pour l'attente ! Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois (mais ça dépend surtout des reviews, hein ! ^_^)

Un dernier grand merci à Kiwidieu (eh non, pas de fuite, désolée!), nahi (oh que j'aime les compliments! Mille fois merci, c'est très agréable d'avoir une nouvelle admiratrice quand on en a aussi peu!) et Angel (#^_^# Stop, tu me fais rougir! Je sens que je vais attraper la grosse tete!).

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu!

****

Chapitre 6 : Course contre la montre dans la tanière du démon.

Sakura, Tiffany, Mathieu et Thomas suivaient depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà un couloir qui les emmenaient de plus en plus loin au sein de la forteresse du maître des démons. Ils croisaient parfois des corridors transversaux, ou bien avaient affaire à une série de portes, mais Mathieu les guidait toujours tout droit.

-C'est bizarre, murmura Thomas. On n'a rencontré aucune de ces bestioles depuis qu'on est entré. C'est comme si la forteresse était déserte.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Tiffany. Peut-être qu'on n'est pas dans le bon monde ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Mathieu. En réalité, les démons étaient encore là il y a quelques minutes. Les murs sont imprégnés de leur aura.

-Pourquoi seraient-ils partis ?

-Vous croyez qu'ils savent qu'on est là ? demanda Sakura, la voix tremblante.

***

__

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que les démons comprennent la situation : la Chasseuse de Cartes arrivait, le Maître n'était pas prêt. Il fallait partir.

Malgré son épuisement, Lionel s'obstinait à rester éveillé, à observer tout les préparatifs. Plusieurs groupes de démons faisaient sans cesse la navette, entrant et sortant de la salle, rapportant des grimoires, des bocaux, des coffres, et les entassant auprès de la Porte ouverte vers l'autre monde, pendant que d'autres les faisaient passer.

Le maître s'immobilisa soudain et donna un ordre que Lionel ne comprit pas. Une dizaine de démons quitta aussitôt la salle du trône.

***

Sakura redressa brusquement la tête :

-Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

-Sakura..., commença Tiffany d'un air amusé.

-Non, non ! Je suis sérieuse ! C'était comme un bruit de battement d'ailes...

Ils s'arrêtèrent et firent silence.

-Oui, je l'entend moi aussi, confirma Thomas.

-Ce sont les démons ! réalisa Sakura.

Elle sortit vivement sa clé et la tendit devant elle.

-Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile ! Dévoile-moi ta vraie nature, moi, Sakura, par le lien qui nous unit, je te l'ordonne !

Elle attrapa son sceptre. Thomas les entraîna et courut jusqu'à une porte qui s'ouvrait non loin de là.

-Vite ! On ne peut pas se battre dans ce couloir !

Par chance, la pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrèrent était vaste, bien qu'encombrée d'immenses bibliothèques vides. Ils se retranchèrent aussitôt dans un coin, et , pendant que Yué amorçait sa métamorphose, Sakura sortit sa Carte du Bouclier pour protéger son frère et Tiffany.

A l'instant même où ils terminaient leurs préparatifs, une horde de démons s'engouffra dans la salle avec force sifflements. Yué s'envola et projeta une myriade de cristaux de glace, touchant l'un de leurs agresseurs assez gravement pour qu'il s'abatte.

-Shot ! Poursuis mes ennemis !

***

Le combat dura assez longtemps, mais au final, il était facile de deviner qui en était vainqueur.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? souffla Sakura en se posant, laissant Fly reprendre sa forme de carte.

-Oui, dit Tiffany. Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, merci, ça va. Et toi, Yué ?

-Une égratignure.

En réalité sa manche était pleine de sang, mais il ne leur laissa guère le temps de s'y attarder.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, dit-il.

-Au contraire, répondit Thomas, si c'est pour tomber dans des embuscades pareilles tout le long du chemin, je crois que ça vaut la peine d'être prudents, non ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Ces démons n'étaient là que pour nous retarder.

-Tu veux dire, intervint Sakura, qu'ils préparent autre chose ?

Son gardien l'observa un moment, puis détourna les yeux.

-Tu as beau ne pas t'en être rendu compte, tu es devenu très puissante, Sakura. Et le Maître des Démons ne t'a pas assez affaiblie pour penser avoir une chance face à toi.

Sakura ravala son air.

-Oh non ! Lionel ! Kéro !

Elle se précipita dans le couloir.

-Sakura, attends ! Tu n'iras jamais assez vite ainsi. La forteresse est gigantesque ! la prévint Yué.

-Je sais !

Elle lança une carte devant elle et accomplit le geste cent fois répété d'abattre son sceptre.

-Dash ! Donne-moi ta vitesse !

Puis se tournant vers ses amis :

-Rejoignez-moi aussi vite que vous le pourrez !

-Attends ! Sakura !

Avant que Thomas ait pu la retenir, elle s'était élancée.

***

Sakura courait aussi vite que sa Carte le lui permettait. Si le Maître des Démons fuyait, il ne manquerait pas d'emmener ses prisonniers avec lui.

" Lionel ! Kéro ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! "

Et les couloirs s'enchaînaient, interminables...

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup à un croisement. De chaque côté, les murs de pierre nus n'étaient éclairés que par le faible halo de lumière des torches, au-delà duquel ils se perdaient dans l'obscurité.

-Oh non ! Dans quelle direction, maintenant ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Il n'y avait pas trace de ses amis.

" Yué était le seul à pouvoir me guider. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, je ne suis même pas encore assez forte pour repérer les démons comme il le fait ! Lionel, Kéro... Je vous demande pardon... "

***

__

Lionel leva légèrement la tête. Avait-il entendu la voix de Sakura ? C'était impossible, et pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus il en était convaincu. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il était sûr que c'était bien sa voix qui avait résonné à ses oreilles. Quoique... Il n'entendait plus rien, maintenant.

" Allons bon, je suis tellement faible que je me mets à délirer. "

Il soupira discrètement, puis jeta un regard au cristal-cage voisin du sien. Cette peluche dormait encore... Enfin, elle avait une excuse, pour une fois. Lui-même avait mis plusieurs mois avant de finalement reprendre le dessus. Et dans quel état était-il...

Dehors, le remue-ménage des démons continuait, remplissant ses oreilles d'un brouhaha incompréhensible.

" Ils ont presque fini... Sakura doit arriver. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'aider... "

C'était inutile, il le savait. Il était bien trop faible.

A nouveau, un bruit incongru domina la cohue des démons, qui semblèrent pourtant ne pas y prêter attention. Lionel tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils. C'étaient des sanglots. Une fille pleurait.

" Je suis dingue, ça n'est quand même pas... "

Il se redressa avec effort, mais dut vite renoncer en sentant des vertiges le prendre. Il releva quand même la tête et ferma les yeux :

-Sakura ?

Les sanglots cessèrent d'un coup. Il entendit faiblement :

[-Lionel ?]

Ses vertiges le reprirent sans prévenir, et il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

***

Sakura rouvrit les yeux d'un coup :

-Lionel ?

La voix ne revint pas, mais elle avait bien cru entendre Lionel l'appeler...

Elle renifla, et le son se répercuta sur les murs alentour. Elle se trouva soudain ridicule. Perdre du temps ainsi alors que tant de gens comptaient sur elle, et surtout Lionel ! Elle sortit son paquet de cartes et le saisit à deux mains, son sceptre dans le creux du coude.

" Je vous en prie, implora-t-elle mentalement, aidez-moi à retrouver Lionel... "

Une douce lumière filtra entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une Carte se glissa hors du paquet et vint flotter devant ses yeux.

-The Hope...

Sakura avança la main, mais la Carte se déroba, puis se transforma brusquement. La femme se matérialisa, puis, se retournant pour lui sourire, s'engouffra dans l'un des passages, lui montrant la voie à suivre.

***

Yué s'arrêta soudain, et Thomas, qui le suivait, buta dans son dos.

-Bon sang, grommela ce dernier, on n'arrivera jamais à la rattraper ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au gardien.

-Désolé, répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Dash. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il en se tournant vers lui, ta sœur se débrouille parfaitement.

Thomas et Tiffany s'interrogèrent du regard, mais il était déjà reparti.

" Oui, pensa Yué, la puissance de l'Espoir éclairant son chemin, vraiment très forte... "

***

La poudre de Sleep se répandit dans l'air et les trois démons s'écroulèrent. Sakura s'arrêta à peine pour récupérer sa Carte, et repartit en courant. La salle du trône était sûrement tout prêt, à en juger par le nombre croissant de gardes qu'elle avait croisés.

Elle tourna à un coin et faillit rentrer dans le fond d'un coffre flottant à hauteur de son visage. Sous la surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Les quatre démons promus déménageurs se retournèrent aussitôt en laissant tomber leur charge. Sakura brandit son sceptre et l'abaissa une énième fois.

Les flèches de Arrow firent mouche et laissèrent les agresseurs inanimés. Sakura soupira. Tout cela commençait à l'épuiser, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Soudainement saisie d'un étrange pressentiment, elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la malle. Elle souleva la couvercle et découvrit un certain nombre de livres. Sa main se posa tout naturellement sur un petit volume du haut de la pile : c'était celui-là qu'elle cherchait. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand elle se ravisa. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps.

Elle le rangea dans sa poche et allait repartit quand elle s'aperçut que Hope lui faisait un signe de la main. Elle s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle qu'elle lui désignait elle grouillait de démons.

" L'antichambre ! pensa-t-elle, son cœur battant si fort qu'il semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine. "

Elle se retourna au moment où Hope abandonnait sa forme humaine avec un sourire serein.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle en récupérant sa Carte.

Elle respira un grand coup et fit brusquement un pas sur le côté en levant son sceptre.

-Firey ! Watery ! A vous !

Une tornade de flammes et d'écume s'abattit sur les occupants de la salle avant qu'ils n'aient compris ce qui leur arrivait. Le combat battait son plein quand Sakura fonça au milieu des antagonistes, baissant la tête, les yeux rivés sur la gigantesque porte à double battant qui lui faisait face.

A travers, elle pouvait voir une grande salle sombre, un trône en son centre. Sur sa gauche brillait la lumière d'une Porte, et de nombreux démons s'affairaient alentour pour transporter ce qu'ils pouvaient. Au milieu d'eux, une haute silhouette humaine se retourna brusquement au son du vacarme dans l'antichambre. Avant que Sakura n'ait pu voir son visage, il fit un ample geste du bras, et la porte se referma au moment où elle allait la franchir.

-Non !

Elle se jeta dessus, mais les panneaux de bois refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Elle chercha frénétiquement une solution, se retourna comme ses deux Cartes finissaient le combat, et fouilla dans son paquet de Cartes. Elle en choisit une et l'activa rapidement.

-Through ! Fais-moi traverser cet obstacle !

Through était une Carte que Sakura maîtrisait mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sentit comme un courant d'air frais, et la main levée devant son visage devint transparente. Elle s'élança et passa au travers de la porte comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

A l'intérieur, presque tous les démons avaient disparu. Le Maître se tenait près de la Porte, houspillant de sa voix neutre deux importants groupes de ses serviteurs, chacun transportant un drôle d'objet ressemblant à un cristal géant. Sakura vit quelque chose remuer derrière la paroi de l'un d'eux, et comprit soudain.

-Arrêtez ! bondit-elle.

Le Maître se tourna vers elle au moment où Windy arrachait le cristal le plus éloigné de lui des mains de ses porteurs, les envoyant bouler. Il poussa une sorte de rugissement rauque, se jeta devant le second groupe et projeta une boule d'un noir de jais sur la Carte qui se rapprochait. Celle-ci fut aussitôt projetée au sol avec violence.

Sakura se précipita en criant, mais l'autre cristal venait de franchir la Porte. Son adversaire éclata d'un rire grinçant.

-Tu as gagné une bataille, Chasseuse de Cartes ! Pas la guerre !

Il fit deux pas en arrière et se laissa aspirer pas l'image d'un autre monde. Le temps que Sakura l'atteigne, l'étrange cadre de miroir ne soutenait plus rien la Porte s'était refermée.

***

Sakura releva la tête en entendant des coups sur les battants de la porte de la salle du trône.

-Sakura ? Sakura, tout va bien ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Tiffany. Essuyant rapidement ses larmes, elle se leva et s'approcha. De ce côté-ci, il y avait une poignée. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'elle la saisit : le sort du Maître des Démons s'était dissipé.

Ses amis se précipitèrent.

-Sakura, tu n'as rien ?

-Alors, tu l'as eu ?

Yué ne dit rien, mais se contenta de passer près d'eux pour s'approcher du cristal tombé à terre. Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé, Sakura ?

Sakura vint s'assoeir près de lui et leur expliqua tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tiffany en désignant le cristal, une fois qu'elle eut fini.

-C'est une cage, répondit Yué.

Tiffany et Thomas approchérent leur visage et regardèrent à l'intérieur. On pouvait faiblement distinguer une forme approximative d'ours en peluche.

-C'est Kéro, souffla Tiffany en se tournant vers son amie. Alors, Lionel...

Sakura acquiesça en baissant la tête. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer jusqu'à ce que Sakura se redresse.

-Yué, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, est-ce qu'on peut le délivrer ? On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Le gardien hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur la paroi froide.

-Je vais essayer.

Il ferma les yeux et un halo bleuté entoura ses bras pour rayonner sur le cristal. Peu de temps après, la cage se morcela, puis éclata en multiples fragments.

Sakura se baissa et ramassa son ami inanimé dans le creux de ses mains.

-Allons-y.

Ils retraversèrent l'antichambre en sens inverse. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : il n'y avait plus trace des démons. Tout comme les couloirs suivants, la salle était déserte.

-Ils ont sûrement disparu de ce monde par ordre de leur maître, répondit Yué lorsqu'elle lui en parlât.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont partis ?

Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

-Non. Ils ont réellement disparu.

Sakura frissonna.

***

La porte claqua dans le hall d'entrée.

-Je suis rentré, fit la voix de Dominique.

Thomas sortit du salon et le regarda déposer son manteau.

-B'soir.

-Bonsoir, Thomas. Sakura est là ?

-Oui, dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée.

-Fatiguée ? Elle n'avait pas cours, aujourd'hui, remarqua son père d'une voix inquiète. Tu crois qu'elle couve quelque chose ? Elle est bizarre, en ce moment.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier menant vers le premier étage.

-Non, elle n'est pas malade, répondit-il finalement.

***

Sakura remonta la couverture sous son menton. Tiffany avait proposé de rester avec elle, mais sa mère devait être morte d'inquiétude car ses gardes du corps étaient arrivées peu après leur retour. Mathieu était également rentré chez lui. Tout était calme, maintenant, et le resterait sans doute un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que leur ennemi se remette de leur incursion et adapte ses plans à la nouvelle situation.

Sakura s'allongea sur le côté et observa la petite silhouette roulée en boule auprès d'elle. Yué ignorait combien de temps il faudrait à Kéro pour récupérer. Selon lui, le cristal dans lequel il était enfermé se nourrissait de son énergie, lui en laissant juste assez pour survivre.

Et dire que Lionel était encore dans l'une de ces choses...

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, et des dizaines d'images de lui surgirent dans son esprit. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand il avait cherché à lui prendre les Cartes puis lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à retrouver Thomas, agressé par Mirror quand elle l'avait surpris à prononcer son nom, un soir pendant leur séjour à la montagne quand il l'avait consolé, surtout, après qu'elle ait compris que Mathieu ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'espérait, et enfin quand ils s'étaient séparés, pour son retour à Hong-Kong.

Peu à peu, elle glissa dans un sommeil agité... et se réveilla en sursaut.

[-Sakura... Ne perds pas espoir, Sakura...]

-Lionel ?

La voix résonnant dans sa tête se tut peu après.

" Allons bon, voilà que je deviens folle. "

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kéro, toujours inconscient.

" Quand même, se dit-elle, ça ne me ressemble pas d'abandonner comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelque chose et sauver Lionel ! Ni lui, ni Kéro ne voudraient que je me morfonde. "

-Oui, conclut-elle tout haut, tout ira bien.

A nouveau, elle ressentit cette chaleur si particulière. Retrouvant le sourire, quoiqu'un peu incertaine, elle consulta son réveil du regard. Son expression se modifia aussitôt.

-Aah ! Je vais être en retard !

***

Sakura et Tiffany discutèrent de tout et de rien durant tout le chemin qui devait les ramener chez les Gauthier. La journée s'était déroulée normalement, bien que l'absence du faux Lionel ne soit pas passé inaperçue et est suscitée quelques interrogations.

Tiffany avait décidé de passer voir Kéro après les cours. Sa mère avait effectivement eu une peur bleue en ne la voyant pas revenir à l'heure prévue, la veille, mais Tiffany avait expliqué qu'elle avait dû aider Sakura dans une tâche difficile, et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver de téléphone. Suzanne avait alors dérivé de son sujet d'origine. Sakura allait-elle bien ? Elle n'avait pas d'ennuis, au moins ? Sa fille l'avait rassurée, et elle avait acceptée de laisser passer pour cette fois.

-Dis, Sakura, demanda Tiffany, on devrait prévenir la famille de Lionel.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, admit Sakura, même si j'aimerais ne pas les inquiéter. Voyons d'abord si Kéro va mieux, en tout cas, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Oui.

-Je suis rentrée ! annonça-t-elle comme d'habitude.

Son frère sortit de la cuisine.

-Sakura, tu tombes bien ! Téléphone pour toi.

-Ah ?

-Ca vient de Hong-Kong, ajouta-t-il par dessus son épaule en prenant les escaliers.

Sakura se figea, puis laissa tomber son sac. Tiffany la suivit pendant qu'elle filait jusqu'à l'appareil.

-Allô ? souffla-t-elle.

-Sakura ? fit la voix de Mme Li. Bonjour. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Lionel, saurais-tu où il est ?

-Euh..., hésita-t-elle, gênée, eh bien...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, près d'elle, qui hocha la tête.

-En fait, c'est une longue histoire...

Sakura essaya de simplifier au maximum. Mme Li l'écouta en silence.

-Ainsi, tu ignores où il est à présent ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Oui, madame, murmura Sakura.

Il y eut un court silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-Très bien. Il semble évident que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider pour l'instant. J'envoie Stéphanie à Tomoéda.

-Vous croyez vraiment... ? commença Sakura, surprise.

-Elle voulait vous revoir depuis longtemps, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, comme pour couper court à toute discussion. Je te rappelle pour te préciser l'arrivée de son avion.

-Euh... très bien. Au revoir.

Sakura raccrocha.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air très surprise.

-Elle se doutait peut-être de quelque chose comme ça ? suggéra Tiffany.

-Peut-être. En tout cas, on ne peut rien faire de plus avant l'arrivée de Stéphanie et le réveil de Kéro.

-Oui.

-Mais ce Maître des Démons ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! ajouta-t-elle, remontée à bloc.

-Tu as parfaitement raison ! sourit son amie. Au fait, Sakura, puisqu'on a du temps...

-Oui, quoi ?

Tiffany farfouilla un instant dans son sac, et en sortit sa caméra.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te filmer, hier. C'est vraiment dommage ! Tu crois que tu pourrais essayer quelques nouveaux costumes ?

-Tiffany...

__

Reviews, s'il vous plait ! Vous savez que je ne marche pas bien sans !


	7. Le livre d'Aenas Read

__

Eh oui, ce chapitre a encore mis du temps à venir! Je suis désolée, maos mon autre fic sur Harry Potter me prend beaucoup de mon temps et j'ai bien peur de délaisser un peu celle-là! Je remercie encore touts ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots, c'est vraiment encourageant, je suis désolée si je ne vous remercie pas tous personnellement mais je préfère uploader ce chapitre aussi vite que possible pour compenser mon absence de ces dernières semaines!

****

Chapitre 7 : Le livre d'Aënas Read.

L'avion toucha terre dans le rugissement de ses réacteurs. Appuyé contre la vitre de l'aéroport, Sakura attendait avec impatience de revoir son amie. A son côté, Tiffany baissa sa caméra pour se tourner vers elle :

-C'est chouette que Stéphanie revienne pour nous aider à retrouver Lionel !

-Oui, sourit Sakura. En plus, Kéro va de mieux en mieux. Il s'est réveillé assez longtemps pour pouvoir manger quelque chose, hier !

-Le pauvre, ce qu'il doit être fatigué !

-Oui, sûrement. 

Dominique s'approcha.

-Venez ! Les passagers sont annoncés.

-On arrive !

Devant les guichets de sortie, la foule était dense. Sakura se mit à sautiller sur place pour voir par-dessus les têtes.

-Sakura, voyons ! la rabroua son père.

-Désolée ! dit-elle en essayant de se contenir.

Tout à coup, la haute silhouette de Pierre apparut, poussant un chariot à bagages devant lui. Une jeune fille le suivait. Sakura s'élança :

-Ouh, ouh, Stéphanie ! Par ici !

Stéphanie se retourna, ses longs cheveux bruns suivant le mouvement.

-Sakura ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix pleine d'enthousiasme.

Elle éclata de rire en se jetant à son cou.

-Je savais que tu viendrais ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais vous revoir !

Dominique s'approcha à son tour et salua Pierre.

-Ma voiture est garée dehors. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique pour vous que d'appeler un taxi.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie, les trois jeunes filles s'émerveillant de leurs retrouvailles.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? "

Ce fut la première pensée qui atteignit Kéro à son réveil.

Au rez-de-chaussée, trois voix de filles se succédaient, visiblement ravies. Kéro fit un effort pour se redresser. Il avait la tête dans du coton.

-C'est pas possible ! gémit-il. Que m'a donné Sakura à manger hier soir ? Ohlala...

Il se tourna vers le réveil.

-Quoi ? Déjà midi ! Mais le grand Kéro ne dort jamais jusqu'à midi !

Il fit le tour de la chambre des yeux. Les volets étaient fermés. Et que faisait-il dans le lit de Sakura ? C'est alors que la mémoire lui revint. Il grimaça au souvenir de l'immense fatigue qui l'avait poursuivi depuis sa capture. Mais Sakura l'avait sauvé ! Comment ? Ca, il n'en savait rien... Mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'était d'aller demander.

Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur, puis s'arrêta net. En bas, les voix continuaient leur discussion.

-Je ne peux quand même pas débouler comme ça au milieu du salon ! Où ai-je la tête ?

Il resta immobile quelques temps et tâcha d'identifier celles qui l'avaient réveillé. Il reconnut Sakura, Tiffany et...

-Mais je connais cette voix, s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'élança du haut du lit... et se ramassa au sol.

Sakura releva la tête.

-Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

-Non, répondit Stéphanie. Rien du tout.

-Ca venait d'en haut.

-Tu crois que Kéro... ? demanda Tiffany.

-Je vais aller voir.

Elle se leva et sortit du salon. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'elle aperçut une petite forme zigzaguante dans l'escalier.

-Kéro !

Elle courut à lui et le prit dans le creux de ses mains.

-Tu aurais dû rester couché !

Kéro se tenait la tête à deux mains, visiblement un peu sonné. Tiffany et Stéphanie les rejoignirent.

-Tout va bien, Sakura ? demanda Stéphanie.

-Ah ! Je le savais, s'exclama soudain Kéro, parfaitement réveillé. C'est la chipie !

-Quoi ?! Répète un peu ça, pour voir !

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer ? gémit Sakura.

-Alors, maintenant, on doit retrouver le morveux ? interrogea Kéro, songeur.

-Kéro ! s'indigna Sakura.

-C'est pas un morveux ! renchérit Stéphanie.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais, par pitié, silence ! Vous me donnez mal au crâne !

Kéro releva le nez de l'assiette de flan qu'il nettoyait consciencieusement.

-Comment on fait ?

Sakura le regarda, surprise. Elle s'attendait à un peu plus de protestations.

-En fait, admit-elle, on n'en sait rien.

-Super, soupira-t-il.

-Sakura ?

Dominique apparut à la porte.

-Oui, papa ?

-J'ai trouvé ça dans ta poche, en lavant tes affaires. J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas voulu le perdre.

Il lui tendit un petit livre.

-Ca ? Ce n'est pas à moi.

-Tu en est sûre ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Non, vraiment, je... Ah ! Mais si, ça me revient ! Merci papa, j'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama-t-elle en acceptant le volume.

-De rien. Kéro, ajouta-t-il, si tu veux, il reste du gâteau au chocolat dans la cuisine.

-Du... du gâteau au chocolat ???

Kéro disparut instantanément et revint l'instant d'après, son assiette de nouveau remplie.

-Gâteeaauu, mon amour !

Tiffany éclata de rire pendant que Stéphanie arborait un air de désapprobation totale. Entre deux bouchées, le gardien trouva la force de se tourner vers Sakura.

-Qu'est-che que ch'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le livre qu'elle tenait.

-En fait, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je l'ai trouvé dans une malle que des démons portaient vers le salle du trône, dans la forteresse. Et j'ai soudain eu très envie de le prendre.

Kéro s'arrêta net, la cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il la fixa intensément.

-Envie comment ?

-Hein ? Bein, je sais pas, comme si c'était très important.

-Hmmm...

Il lâcha tout et s'envola jusqu'à l'épaule de Sakura.

-Vas-y, ouvre-le.

-Kéro ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète. Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne finis pas ton assiette ?

Il la regarda.

-Si tu as eu cette intuition, Sakura, alors c'est sûrement _vraiment_ important.

Il y eut un silence.

-Allez, ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers le livre. Ouvre-le.

Stéphanie et Tiffany s'approchèrent pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Sakura souleva lentement la couverture, puis la première page. Surprise, elle feuilleta tout le livre.

-Ah !

Les pages étaient blanches. Déconcertés, ils se consultèrent du regard.

-Peut-être, suggéra Tiffany, que c'est de l'encre invisible.

-De l'encre invisible ? dit Stéphanie.

-Oui. J'ai lu ça quelque part : si on utilise du jus de citron comme encre, ce qu'on a écrit n'est visible que quand on approche le papier d'une bougie allumée.

-Ah bon ? dit Sakura. On peut essayer. Je vais chercher une bougie.

Elle se leva et sortit. Kéro continua de fixer le papier vierge. Un instant plus tard, elle revint.

-Voilà ! J'ai une bougie et de quoi l'allumer.

La flamme tremblotante s'éleva, et Sakura approcha l'une des pages. Rien ne se passa.

-C'est pas ça, soupira Tiffany.

-Non, bien sûr, intervint Kéro. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kéro ?

-Réfléchissez, Sakura l'a trouvé dans un autre monde, aux mains d'un soi-disant Maître des Démons ! Pourquoi ce serait écrit avec de la banale encre sympathique ?

-De l'encre sympathique ?

-C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

-Ah...

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, le front plissé par la réflexion. Stéphanie les observa l'un après l'autre :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé qu'il n'y avait peut-être tout simplement rien d'écrit sur ce truc ?

-Et pourquoi Sakura l'aurait pris, alors ? demanda Kéro, sans lever les yeux.

-Tu sais Kéro, dit Sakura, je suis pas sûre que c'était une vraie _intuition_.

-Ah oui ? dit-il en la regardant d'un air dubitatif. Et tu te serais arrêté en plein milieu d'un couloir infesté de démons alors qu'on se faisait kidnapper parce que ce bouquin t'as paru joli ?

-Ben... D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-elle sous son regard vexé, t'as pas tort. Mais comment on le lit, alors ?

-Et si tu utilisais tes Cartes ?

-Tu crois ?

Elle sortit sa clé de sous sa chemise et saisit son paquet dans sa poche.

-On peut essayer.

-Attends, Sakura !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tiffany ? interrogea-t-elle.

-J'ai laissé ma caméra dans l'entrée !

-...

-Et dire que je n'ai pas pensé à amener ton nouveau costume, au cas où !

-Tiffany...

-Ca y est, maintenant ? On peut y aller ?

-Parée, s'exclama Tiffany, un sourire de trois pieds vissés aux lèvres, l'œil rivé à son objectif.

-Bon. J'utilise quoi ?

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer la Carte du Miroir, comme pour le faux Lionel, suggéra Kéro.

-Ok. Mirror ! s'écria-t-elle. Dévoile-moi la véritable apparence de cet objet !

La Carte commença à se matérialiser, puis sembla hésiter. Finalement, elle se contenta d'effleurer le livre avant de reprendre sa forme première.

-Ben..., s'étonna Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Regarde, Sakura !

Sakura leva les yeux vers le livre, comme Kéro voletait au-dessus de lui.

-Ca a marché !

-Quoi ?

-Viens voir ! Lis !

Sakura se rassit et prit le volume sur ses genoux. En effet, des lettres s'étalaient maintenant sur les pages. Elles avaient visiblement été écrites à la main, avec des arabesques, des pleins et des déliés comme il y a très longtemps.

****

" Toi qui lis ces lignes, sache que ce n'est pas un hasard. Bien après ma mort, ces pages résonneront encore de mon pouvoir, et c'est ce pouvoir qui te guidera, ou plus exactement t'a déjà guidé jusqu'à elles. Tu t'interroges. Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi ai-je écrit ce livre ? Et pourquoi avoir caché son contenu ?

C'est qu'il est par trop précieux pour être révélé au premier venu. Toi, tu es l'Elu. Ou devrais-je dire l'Elue ? Je ne sais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si ce livre est atterri entre tes mains, alors tu es le digne héritier de Clow Read, qui que tu sois, fus ou seras. Ces mots te sont dévoilés, car, de tout temps, ils devaient être dévoilés par la magie de ton étoile.

Assez perdu de temps en futiles explications. Tu es menacé. Tu le sais sans doute déjà. Si tu possèdes ce livre, c'est que tu l'as déjà affronté une fois. Trop courte. Il n'est pas vaincu. Qui ? Le Maître des Démons, bien sûr. Comment le vaincre ? Cette question résonne sans doute dans ta tête. Alors, tourne cette page, et advienne que pourra.

Tu es le seul espoir, héritier de Clow. Tu es l'Elu.

Aënas Read "

Sakura fixa la page en clignant des yeux.

-C'est flippant, ce truc, souffla Stéphanie.

-Dites, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Tiffany baissa sa caméra.

-Si je rentre en retard, ma mère ne me laissera plus sortir sans mes gardes du corps pendant des semaines.

-Ah ! s'exclama Stéphanie. Et Pierre ! Je lui ai promis de revenir avant six heures pour l'aider à commencer à ranger !

Elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers leur amie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Sakura en souriant. Ça ira pour moi. Je vais lire ça, et je vous en parlerai demain, au collège.

-Tu nous raconteras tout, hein ? insista Stéphanie.

-Mais oui, promis !

-Ok, ça me va ! Bon, ben, à demain, les filles !

-Oui, à demain ! renchérit Tiffany.

Sakura les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et les regarda s'éloigner chacune de leur côté.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna Kéro. Tu veux le délivrer ton morveux, ou quoi ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de lire ça !

-Il n'y a pas le feu, Kéro ! se défendit-elle. Les démons ne vont quand même pas débarquer dans le salon ce soir-même !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que Yué l'a dit ! Ma parole, Kéro, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'humiliation que j'ai subie ! cria-t-il. Le grand Kéro, maté par des chiens avec des ailes ! Moi qui avait même réussi à stopper l'invasion des trolls des montagnes grâce à mes super-pouvoirs ! Ils vont me le payer très cher !

-... Euh...

-Sakura, tu es pressée, ce soir ? s'étonna Dominique.

-Ah, euh... Oui, j'ai des devoirs à faire !

Elle recommença aussitôt à enfourner son dîner. De l'autre côté de la table, Thomas la regardait de son air impassible.

-Des devoirs, hein ?

Le pied de Sakura s'écrasa sur le sien.

-Oui, des devoirs ! Merci, ajouta-t-elle, c'était très bon !

Elle sortit de table et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ca fait plaisir de la voir de nouveau si énergique ! fit remarquer Dominique à son fils, occupé à se masser les orteils.

-Mouais...

Sakura s'affala sur son lit.

-Allez, allez, dépêche-toi ! la houspilla Kéro.

-Ca va ! Si tu es si impatient, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lis pas sans moi ?

-J'ai essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir...

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde.

Il saisit la couverture du livre posé devant Sakura et tira. L'objet refusa de s'ouvrir. Kéro tira plus fort, mais sans résultat.

-Crois-moi, dit-il en abandonnant. Il n'y a que toi qui peux l'ouvrir.

-Ah ?

Sakura ouvrit le livre sans difficulté.

-Tu as sans doute raison...

-Bon, allez, reprit-il de son ton impératif. Tourne la page, peuchère !

-Toi, tu as vite récupéré. Tu étais si fatigué que ça ?

Elle tourna la page, et Kéro en oublia de protester.

-Voyons voir, murmura-t-il en se posant près de son amie.

****

" Le Maître des Démons n'est pas si puissant que l'on pourrait le croire, cependant son armée de serviteurs lui donne une force incontestée. Grâce à elle, il a mis à sa botte une myriade de mondes, et il compte bien poursuivre par celui-ci. Mais il y a ici une force qu'il n'a jamais eu à affronter jusqu'à maintenant : toi. Ne crois pas que tu pourras simplement le dénicher et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il a à sa disposition des dizaines de repères. Si il te juge trop forte, il se contentera d'attendre la fin de ta vie en te narguant en faisant souffrir les habitants de ce monde, fuyant dès qu'il te jugera trop près du but. C'est probablement déjà le plan qu'il a choisi.

Tu ne peux tolérer cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois trouver le moyen de connaître l'endroit où il se cache, afin de frapper vite et fort. C'est la meilleure stratégie.

A présent, écoute : je connais le moyen de localiser ton ennemi. Il s'agit du Pendentif des Quatre Eléments. Cet objet magique fut conçu voici bien longtemps par un devin qui prédit l'arrivée du Maître des Démons et son désir de conquérir ce monde. Malheureusement, il tomba aux mains de celui qu'il devait contribuer à détruire. Le Maître des Démons chercha à éliminer cet objet par trop gênant, mais n'y parvint jamais.

Cependant, il réussit à le séparer en quatre parties : le Symbole de l'Eau, celui du Feu, celui de la Terre et celui de l'Air. Pour assembler à nouveau le Pendentif, les quatre Symboles doivent être rassemblés. Lui le savait, et il cacha les Symboles dans quatre mondes différents, quatre mondes lui appartenant : le Monde de l'Eau, celui du Feu, celui de la Terre et celui de l'Air.

Tu dois rassembler les Symboles, héritier de Clow. Dans ce livre se trouve toutes les informations que j'ai pu réunir au sujet de ces univers. Ils sont sévèrement gardés, et tu dois t'attendre à une grande résistance de la part des gardiens. Cependant, toute force positive n'y a pas été annihilé. Si tu trouves les Esprits des Eléments, ils t'aideront de toutes leurs forces pour que leurs mondes retrouvent la paix.

Aënas Read "

Sakura tilta :

-Kéro, tu sais qui est cet Aënas ?

-C'était le cousin de Clow, je crois, répondit-il, visiblement aussi perplexe qu'elle.

-Alors, c'est un parent de Lionel ?

-Non. C'est un parent du côté paternel de Clow, sinon il s'appellerait Li, pas Read. Lionel vient de la branche maternelle.

-Il avait des pouvoirs ?

-Certains le disaient voyant, mais je n'y ai jamais cru. Clow lui-même parlait peu de lui. Il était très secret, et vivait loin de tout, dans les montagnes d'Ecosse. Ça m'étonne qu'il est su que Clow avait des pouvoirs, en fait.

-Peut-être qu'il était bien voyant, après tout ? suggéra Sakura en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, c'est pas de la tarte, tout ça. Moi qui pensais que ce serait rapide...

Kéro se tut, la laissant à son chagrin. Il savait ce que c'était que de rester enfermé dans ces cages de cristal. Le morveux y était resté plus longtemps que lui, et y resterait sans doute encore un bout de temps...

Sakura se tassa sur elle-même. Lionel devait tellement souffrir. Comment un devin pouvait-il lui envoyer un message depuis Dieu savait quel siècle pour lui dire d'être patiente et d'en profiter pour libérer quelques mondes au passage ?

[-Sakura...]

-Ah !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sursauta Kéro. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Tu n'as rien entendu ?

-Non. De quoi tu parles ?

[-Sakura, aie confiance... Je tiendrais le coup...]

-Lionel, attends !

Trop tard. La voix avait à nouveau disparu. Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que Kéro la regardait bizarrement.

-Sakura, qu'as-tu entendu ?

-C'était... Non, rien. J'ai probablement rêvé. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Sakura, s'il te plaît, demanda Kéro en lui barrant le passage.

Elle soupira.

-J'ai entendu Lionel.

Kéro croisa les bras et l'observa longuement.

-C'est la première fois que ça arrive ?

-Non. Je l'ai déjà entendu dans la forteresse, en cherchant la salle du trône, et puis le soir d'après... Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

-Mais non, Sakura ! Au contraire...

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez devenus tous deux aussi puissants, dit-il en se posant sur le bureau.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu n'es pas folle, Sakura. Toi et Lionel, vous communiquez par télépathie. C'est vraiment lui que tu entends, et tu peux lui répondre.

__

Reviews? S'il vous plait! *-*


	8. L'éclipse

__

Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Je suis impardonnable, je sais ! Vous avoir laissé cinq mois sur votre faim… Je me prosterne devant vous pour implorer votre pardon ! Je vais essayer de me remettre à publier régulièrement, mais je pense que pour ça, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Non, ce n'est pas une excuse bidon pour recevoir encore plus de reviews, promis ! Plus je recevrais de reviews, et plus j'aurais de remords à ne pas vous envoyer la suite ! Pensez-y !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé sur ce dernier chapitre, je doute que celui-ci aurait fini par arriver sans vous ! Un merci tout spécial à Loyalbus et à ses multiples reviews, et surtout pour son compliment sur mon autre fic. C'est vraiment le meilleur qu'on puisse me faire !

****

Chapitre 8 : L'éclipse.

-Bonjour les enfants !

Le professeur s'assit à son bureau et réclama le silence. Sakura s'installa à sa place, près de Tiffany.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai deux choses importantes à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord, votre camarade Lionel Li a dû retourner d'urgence chez lui, en Chine. Nous ignorons quand il reviendra à Tomoéda.

Des murmures tristes s'élevèrent, surtout du côté des filles. Sakura baissa la tête.

-Ca va, Sakura ? lui souffla Tiffany.

-Oui, oui ! Je tiens le coup, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en se redressant, souriante.

-De plus, poursuivit l'enseignant par-dessus le brouhaha, et ce qui n'est pas vraiment habituel maintenant que l'année scolaire est entamée, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève !

La porte s'ouvrit et Stéphanie entra.

-Voici Melle Stéphanie Li, la cousine de Lionel.

Les élèves la dévisagèrent d'un air curieux. Le professeur lui-même semblait assez perplexe : un de ses élèves quittant l'école en plein milieu de l'année et se faisant " remplacer " par sa cousine...

Mais Stéphanie eut tôt fait de conquérir les foules :

-Salut tout le monde ! 'Vous inquiétez pas, moi je suis là pour l'année, c'est promis !

Sakura entendit Sonya, Nadine et Sandrine pouffer de rire. C'était si bon de revoir leur amie !

Sakura réussit à s'isoler sous les arbres du bord de la cour. Elle avait laissé Tiffany avec Stéphanie, qui répondait à toutes les questions des autres élèves avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elles avaient toutes deux insisté pour qu'elle puisse se mettre au calme. En fait, Sakura avait promis à Kéro de potasser le livre d'Aënas dès qu'elle aurait une minute de libre.

-Et surtout, ne le perds pas, avait-il ajouté d'un ton incroyablement sérieux.

-Et toi, pendant ce temps-là ? avait-elle demandé d'un air suspicieux.

-Moi ? Oh, eh bien, quand ces brutes m'ont enlevé, j'étais à deux doigts d'atteindre le niveau final de _La guerre des Gnomes IV_, alors il va falloir que je m'entraîne sec si je veux revenir au score !

-...

Elle s'assit en soupirant sur le comportement de son ami ailé et sortit le petit livre de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit tout de suite à la troisième page et se plongea dans la lecture.

****

" Le Monde de la Terre.

Comme l'indique son nom, ce monde abrite le Symbole de la Terre. Il est principalement constitué de hautes montagnes et de plaines, recouvertes de forêts. Il est également peuplé d'humains. Ceux-ci connaissent la magie, ce qui pourra te faciliter la tâche, mais tu devras prendre garde de ne pas révéler ton but à n'importe qui.

Le Gardien du Symbole est un Golem, un être entièrement créé à partir de terre et de pierre. Il ne sait pas communiquer et ne dispose que d'une intelligence réduite, mais sa force et sa résistance en font un adversaire des plus sérieux.

Tu trouveras également sur ce monde un Elfe. C'est une créature bénéfique qui ne demandera qu'à t'aider si tu parviens à la localiser et à lui prouver que tu peux libérer son monde des Ténèbres. Elle sait où se trouve le Symbole et son Gardien. Cependant, ta tâche sera rude, car les forces bénéfiques font tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui serait synonyme de leur destruction.

Puisque tu as déjà affronté le Maître des Démons, tu dois avoir à ta disposition une Porte. Elle s'ouvrira sur ce Monde quand la Lune se trouvera dans l'alignement du Soleil et de la Terre, soit à la prochaine éclipse de Lune ou de Soleil. "

-Zut, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Je ne connais rien à l'astrologie, moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sakura sursauta et se tourna vers l'élève de sa classe qui lui avait parlé.

-Euh, rien du tout ! C'est...

L'autre ne l'écoutait même pas, il regardait le livre.

-Ca alors ! Ca a l'air marrant ton truc ! Tu me le prêteras ?

Il tendit la main pour le voir de plus près. Sakura sentit la couverture émettre une petite décharge sous ses doigts.

" Mince ! Il serait capable de lui faire mal ! "

Elle rangea précipitamment le livre, et dit d'un air gêné :

-Euh... J'aimerais bien, mais... En fait, il n'est pas à moi ! avoua-t-elle dans un éclair de génie.

-Ah... C'est dommage, dit-il d'un air dépité. Il avait l'air intéressant.

Sakura sourit timidement et attendit qu'il s'en aille. Mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé. Au contraire, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et commença en hésitant :

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais... enfin, je me demandais... si tu faisais quelque chose samedi soir ?

Sakura le regarda rougir en clignant des yeux. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour, et s'aperçut qu'un certain nombre de garçons de sa classe le regardait d'un air jaloux, comme si il avait fait quelque chose qu'eux voulaient faire depuis longtemps. Elle se mit soudain à rougir, elle aussi.

Le garçon à côté d'elle continuait en bredouillant :

-Bien sûr... si tu as déjà un petit ami, enfin...

[-Non mais, de quoi je me mêle ? ? ?]

L'exclamation indignée de Lionel prit Sakura par surprise et la fit sursauter. Heureusement, le garçon n'avait rien remarqué et continuait tout seul. Sakura se sentit soudain incroyablement légère. Elle communiquait vraiment avec Lionel ! Et en plus, il était jaloux ! Elle se sentit un peu coupable de faire souffrir l'autre garçon :

-C'est très gentil à toi, le coupa-t-elle.

Il releva la tête, gêné :

-C'est très gentil, répéta-t-elle, et je suis très contente que tu aies pensé à moi, vraiment. Mais je suis... déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, rougissant à son tour. Depuis deux ans.

Le garçon garda le silence un instant, puis il sourit doucement :

-C'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu. Désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça.

Il se leva et allait partir. Il se retourna et ajouta :

-Il doit être très heureux.

[-Il a bien raison...]

Heureusement pour elle, le garçon était déjà parti, sans quoi il se serait aperçu que son visage avait pris une teinte pivoine. Elle se calma et retint son souffle pour essayer de parler à Lionel. On allait voir si Kéro avait raison quand il disait qu'elle pouvait lui répondre...

[-Tu n'es pas discret, tu sais...]

Stupéfaite, elle releva la tête. Ça avait marché ! Elle avait senti que ses pensées étaient entendues !

[-Sakura ?]

La voix de Lionel s'éleva à nouveau, surprise et gênée :

[-Tu m'entends ?

-J'entends ce que tu souhaites que j'entende ! Kéro dit que c'est de la télépathie.

-Mince... Alors, tu as entendu ce que j'ai pensé avant ?

-Moui.

-...]

Heureusement pour Lionel, la cloche retentit à cet instant. Tiffany accourut vers elle :

-Dépêche-toi, Sakura ! On va être en retard au prochain cours.

-J'arrive, répondit-elle d'un ton très joyeux.

Tiffany l'observa un instant pendant qu'elle ramassait ses affaires :

-Dis donc, ma Sakura, tu déchaînes les passions !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai entendu un garçon de notre classe dire qu'il avait voulu t'inviter samedi, mais que tu avais répondu que tu avais déjà un petit ami, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Tu aurais peut-être dû accepter, non ? Ca t'aurait changé les idées.

Sakura passa devant elle en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant :

-Lionel n'était pas d'accord.

Elle aurait presque pu l'entendre rougir.

-Dis, papa ?

-Oui, ma Sakura ?

-Tu saurais où je pourrais connaître les prochaines éclipses de Lune ou de Soleil ?

Dominique leva les yeux de son journal.

-Une éclipse ? C'est bizarre que tu m'en parles. Le journal annonce justement une éclipse de Lune ce week-end. Tiens, regarde.

Il lui tendit les feuilles et lui désigna un petit article :

__

" Dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, cette semaine, les astronomes amateurs ou professionnels pourront observer une éclipse de Lune. Elle commencera à 20h et... "

Sakura ne regarda pas la fin de l'article. Ravie, elle remercia son père et remonta en trombe dans sa chambre.

-Alors, pitchoune ?

Flottant au-dessus du lit, Kéro la regarda entrer et s'installer près de Tiffany et Stéphanie.

-On a de la chance ! Il y en a une samedi !

-Chouette ! s'exclama Stéphanie. Lionel, tiens bon, on arrive !

Elle prit une pose conquérante et redressa le menton.

[-Eh bien, soupira l'intéressé, ça va être beau.]

Sakura pouffa.

-Au fait, Sakura, demanda tout à coup Stéphanie, c'est quoi cette histoire de télépathie ?

-Euh... C'est-à-dire que j'y connais pas grand-chose...

Elle se tourna vers Kéro, embarrassée.

-Ca arrive lorsque deux personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques très forts sont très proches l'une de l'autre, dit-il d'un air sérieux. Et aussi dans quelques autres cas plus rares.

-D'autres cas ? demanda Sakura. Comme quoi ?

-Eh bien, comme Yué et Mathieu par exemple. Ils m'ont dit que ça leur arrivait maintenant qu'ils devaient cohabiter.

-Et ça sert à quoi ? dit Stéphanie.

-Ben, à parler ensemble, évidemment !

Stéphanie lui tira la langue. Sakura préféra les interrompre pendant qu'il en était encore temps :

-Mais, Kéro... Lionel peut aussi entendre tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, on dirait.

-Ah bon ?

Il s'approcha d'elle :

-T'es sûre ? C'est pas possible !

[-Toujours aussi futée, la peluche...]

Sakura prit une expression gênée que Kéro remarqua aussitôt :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, encore ?

-Euh...

A ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, lui épargnant une réponse pénible.

-Je suis rentré ! fit la voix de Thomas.

Sakura sentit une aura familière.

-Mathieu est avec lui ! On devrait aller lui parler du livre et de l'éclipse de samedi.

-Mouais...

Le samedi suivant, à 20 heures, tout le monde s'était réuni dans la cave de la maison de Lionel et Stéphanie. Pierre et elle avaient d'ailleurs fait du bon travail, et le bazar que les autres avaient pu voir lors de leur première visite avait presque disparu. Une fois encore, Thomas et Tiffany avaient tenu à venir, accompagnés cette fois de la cousine de Lionel.

Pierre attendait avec eux devant la Porte qui devait les emmener dans un autre monde. Sakura ne tenait pas en place, regardant sa montre toutes les 5 minutes. Stéphanie racontait avec son enthousiasme habituel les merveilles de Hong-Kong à Kéro devant Tiffany, amusée. Thomas restait adossé au mur, les bras croisés, le regard fixé droit devant lui, et Mathieu, à son côté, semblait parfois plongé dans une conversation intérieure.

Brusquement, (à 20 heures 06, aurait pu dire Sakura), de vagues miroitements apparurent entre les supports vieillots de miroir. Ils se rassemblèrent tous attentivement devant le cadre. Peu à peu, à mesure que le Soleil, la Terre et la Lune s'alignaient, les images flous s'étendirent et finirent par remplir tout l'espace du cadre. Sakura et ses amis contemplaient une lisière de forêt, devant laquelle une étendue de gazon vert captait les rayons du soleil, seul dans le ciel que les nuages boudaient.

Stéphanie et Kéro observaient le phénomène, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Un miroir ouvrant sur un autre monde, c'était quand même pas banal, même en magie ! Pierre gardait son air impassible, mais il avait tout de même l'air légèrement ébranlé. Pour finir, il se tourna vers sa jeune maîtresse.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser Melle Stéphanie. N'oubliez pas vos affaires, ajouta-t-il en désignant le sac à ses pieds.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur.

-Oui ! Merci pour tout, Pierre ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas trop, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Sakura se tourna à son tour vers le majordome et le salua. Après quoi, elle se pencha et ramassa son propre paquetage.

Thomas et Pierre avait décidé d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux prendre des précautions, car on ne savait pas combien de temps l'excursion durerait. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une forteresse qu'ils avaient à visiter, mais tout un monde ! Aussi, chacun d'eux — à part Kéro, bien sûr — portait un sac à dos contenant un sac de couchage, quelques vêtements de rechange et provisions. Mathieu et Thomas avaient ajouté aux leurs quelques autres objets qui pourraient s'avérer utiles, et, bien sûr, Tiffany s'était muni de son inévitable caméra et Sakura du livre d'Aënas Read. Ainsi, ils étaient parés à toute éventualité.

Pour l'occasion, Tiffany avait tenté de faire porter sa toute nouvelle tenue à Sakura, mais Kéro avait émis l'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose.

-Après tout, avait-il argumenté, on ne sait pas quelle est la mode là-bas ! Les habitants de ce monde n'apprécieraient pas ton talent à sa juste valeur, Tiffany. Il se pourrait même que ça les rende méfiants !

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-C'est à craindre.

-Bon, dans ce cas...

Sakura avait à ce moment éprouvé une immense reconnaissance envers son petit Gardien, jusqu'à ce Tiffany se redresse, le sourire de nouveau aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis sûre que je pourrais te filmer avec une des tenues habituelles, là-bas. Tu seras ravissante, j'en suis certaine ! Tout te va si bien !

Tiffany était adorable, mais quand elle avait une idée en tête, c'était difficile de lui faire lâcher prise...

Les compagnons de Sakura entreprirent également de mettre leurs sacs à dos. Les adieux avec Pierre furent brefs : il fallait faire vite, avant que l'alignement des trois astres qui permettait l'ouverture de la Porte ne redevienne imparfait.

Sakura jeta un œil autour d'elle. Tout le monde était prêt.

-Bon.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Eh bien, allons-y !

Et elle marcha résolument sur la Porte, jusqu'à ce que sa jambe entre en contact avec une surface glacée et fluide. La seconde d'après, elle sentit la brise d'un autre monde effleurer sa peau.


	9. Le monde de la Terre : Rencontre

__

Vous avez vu ça ? Je l'ai tenu, mon délai ! ^___^ Allez, je ne vous fait pas poirauter plus longtemps. Bonne lecture et encore merci à mes revieweurs. Ca m'encourage toujours autant !

****

Chapitre 9 : Le monde de la Terre : Rencontre.

Sakura fit quelques pas dans l'herbe du monde inconnu où elle venait de pénétrer. La Porte ne se trouvait pas à la lisière d'une forêt, comme le laissait penser la vision qu'on en avait depuis l'autre côté, mais dans une vaste clairière. Au-dessus d'elle, les frondaisons des arbres s'élançaient très haut dans le ciel.

-Woaw !

Sakura se retourna à l'exclamation.

-Je me sens revivre ! cria Kéro.

Le petit Gardien semblait effectivement plein d'énergie, et tout à fait à son aise dans cet environnement qui alimentait sa magie comme aucun autre. Mathieu, lui, ne semblait ressentir aucune différence.

[-Tu ferais bien de dire à Stéphanie de ne pas trop s'éloigner...]

Sakura sursauta en entendant Lionel. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à la télépathie. Elle tourna la tête et repéra Stéphanie, qui semblait fascinée par les fleurs qui poussaient dans la clairière et se rapprochait de plus en plus de la forêt.

-Stéphanie, appela-t-elle, ne va pas trop loin. Il faut qu'on reste ensemble !

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

La jeune fille revint avec une magnifique fleur vert pâle qu'elle accrocha dans ses cheveux.

-Voilà !

Sakura sourit et fit le tour de ses compagnons. Tiffany tentait de retenir Kéro qui voulait absolument faire un tour en haut des arbres pour profiter de la vue, et Mathieu et Thomas commençaient déjà à discuter de la direction à prendre. Tout le monde était là. Un mouvement attira son regard : la Porte se refermait, et l'image de Pierre, seul dans la cave de la maison de Stéphanie et Lionel, se dissipait, les séparant de leur monde. Elle eut un pincement de cœur, mais elle savait que de toute façon elle ne rentrerait pas sans le Symbole de la Terre, caché quelque part dans cet univers.

Résolument, elle se dirigea vers Kéro, qui fixait béatement le soleil au-dessus d'eux.

-S'il te plaît, Tiffany ! Rien qu'une fois !

-Juste une, alors.

Kéro se tourna vers sa maîtresse, les yeux brillants.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

-Oui. Essaye de voir si il n'y a pas un village, ou quelque chose comme ça, dans les environs.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà loin. Souriant, elle sortit le livre d'Aënas Read de son sac et l'ouvrit à la page de la carte du Monde de la Terre. Visiblement, le voyant avait réussi à trouver de nombreuses informations, au point de pouvoir la tracer. Malheureusement, elle était peu claire, et il n'avait jugé bon d'indiquer ni les points cardinaux, ni l'échelle. Sakura soupira. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on voyait l'utilité des cours de géographie.

Un petit dessin marquait l'emplacement de la Porte près de laquelle ils se trouvaient. Autour, elle pouvait voir des sortes de moutonnements, qui, elle le comprenait maintenant, indiquait une forêt. Ce qui était malheureux, c'est que la carte était pratiquement couverte de ces moutonnements. Ce monde portait bien son nom.

Elle releva la tête.

-Alors, Kéro, tu vois quelque chose ? cria-t-elle.

Son petit Gardien redescendit, manifestement à contrecoeur.

-La vue est vraiment magnifique ! Tu devrais venir voir ça, Sakura, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

-Kéro, le coupa-t-elle, pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir si tu as vu quelque chose qui puisse nous servir.

-Oh... Eh bien, il y a des montagnes, par là, dit-il en indiquant une direction, mais elles sont loin. Sinon, je crois que j'ai vu la fin de la forêt, de ce côté, ajouta-t-il en désignant les arbres derrière Sakura. Mais je ne suis pas monté très haut, il y a un espèce de tas de plumes vicieux qui m'a pris pour un pigeon. Moi, le grand Kéroberos, un pigeon !

-Bon, souffla Sakura sans tenir compte de ses dernières phrases, les yeux rivés sur la carte. Alors, je crois qu'il vaut mieux partir vers la lisière de la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Mathieu en s'approchant.

-On dirait qu'il y a une rivière de ce côté. C'est la seule qui est indiquée sur la carte, d'ailleurs. Si il y a des gens, ce sera sûrement à proximité.

-Et si on ne rencontre personne ? demanda Thomas, dubitatif.

-Eh bien, on remontera la rivière vers les montagnes, répondit-elle. Il y a un drôle de symbole à cet endroit de la carte, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est. Sûrement quelque chose d'important.

-Je suis partante, s'exclama Stéphanie, qui avait visiblement hâte de se mettre en route.

-De toute façon, toi, la chipie, tu es toujours partante, rétorqua Kéro.

-Même pas vrai ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, peluche !

-De quoi ?

[-Aïe, aïe, aïe, soupira Lionel. Avec ces deux-là, tu n'es pas sortie d'affaire...

-Tu peux parler, toi. C'est bien toi qui as commencé à le traiter de peluche, non ?

-...]

***

Ils finirent tout de même par se mettre en route. Thomas et Mathieu ouvraient la marche et Kéro interrompait parfois ses disputes avec Stéphanie pour aller voleter au-dessus de la cime des arbres, s'assurant qu'ils ne changeaient pas par mégarde de direction. Tiffany et Sakura, en queue de file, discutaient de tout et de rien, et surtout de ce qui les attendait dans ce monde inconnu.

Le soleil ne tarda pas à se coucher — ils avaient tout de même passé la Porte à 8 heures du soir, et il était rassurant de savoir que le décalage horaire n'était pas si grand — et ils durent s'arrêter pour la nuit.

-On se croirait en camping, fit remarquer Stéphanie en ramassant du bois mort pour alimenter le feu que les garçons avaient tant bien que même allumé — surtout grâce à l'aide de Kéro, car aucun d'eux n'avaient pensé à apporter de briquet.

Sakura et Tiffany sourirent à la remarque tout en disposant les sacs de couchage près du feu. Bientôt, ils se rassemblèrent tous pour dévorer leurs sandwiches. Sakura remarqua que Mathieu semblait volontairement se forcer à moins manger que d'habitude. Elle se promit de lui en toucher deux mots pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop gourmand, mais le regard désapprobateur que lança Thomas à son ami la convainquit qu'il saurait parfaitement s'en charger.

Le repas fini, Mathieu proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde. Lui et Thomas avaient en effet décidé de ne pas prendre de risques tant qu'il ne saurait pas à quoi s'attendre dans cet environnement étranger. Sakura, Stéphanie, Tiffany et Thomas s'allongèrent donc et cherchèrent le sommeil, tandis que Kéro se blottissait près de la tête de sa maîtresse.

Mais Sakura avait beau faire, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alentour, la forêt était silencieuse. Seuls les craquements du feu résonnaient dans l'air immobile.

[-Lionel ?]

Pas de réponse.

[-Lionel ? Tu m'entends ?

-Mmm...

-Lionel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? insista-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je suis fatigué... Je crois que maintenir le contact avec toi me prend beaucoup trop d'énergie. Il faut que je me repose, Sakura.]

Avant qu'elle n'aie pu répondre, elle sentit le contact s'amenuiser, puis se rompre, comme à contrecoeur. Son front se plissa d'inquiétude, et elle sentit quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'efforça de se raisonner, de se convaincre que c'était normal qu'il doive récupérer, mais elle avait tellement peur de perdre le seul contact qui lui restait avec celui qu'elle aimait...

Un froissement de tissu la fit se retourner. Près du feu, Mathieu s'était levé. Sakura se tint aussitôt aux aguets, mais le jeune homme ne réagissait pas comme si il avait perçu un danger. Il s'éloigna de ses compagnons endormis et s'enfonça sous les arbres, hors de leur vue. Puis, Sakura perçut un bruit de vent et les feuilles des fougères avoisinantes se soulevèrent, portées par une légère brise.

Comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, elle laissa sa tête retomber près de Kéro. Mais elle avait beau fermer les yeux et consacrer toute son attention au recensement des moutons, le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Bien pire, dans son esprit se retournaient sans cesse des dizaines de questions. Où... ? Comment... ? Pourquoi... ?

D'un geste exaspéré, elle repoussa le pan de son sac de couchage qui lui servait de couverture et envoya les moutons paître — dans les deux sens du terme. Elle se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers les arbres. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, à part elle, qui ne dormait pas. Par chance, c'était l'une des plus à même de répondre à toutes ses interrogations.

Silencieusement, elle se mit donc à la recherche de Yué, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit au-dessus d'elle la fasse sursauter. Levant les yeux, elle croisa ceux de son gardien, assis sur l'une des branches de l'arbre le plus proche. Se félicitant d'avoir toujours ses cartes sur elle, elle invoqua Jump à mi-voix et se posa près de lui.

-Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, Sakura ? demanda-t-il, imperturbable, en la regardant s'asseoir.

-Je n'y arrivais pas, dit-elle.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants. Sakura examina son gardien et constata qu'il contemplait fixement le ciel. Levant à son tour les yeux, elle aperçut entre les branches une faible lueur, trop grosse cependant pour être celle d'une étoile. Elle identifia une lune, semblable à celle qu'elle connaissait, mais bien plus petite.

-Alors, constata-t-elle rêveusement, quel que soit le monde où l'on se trouve, les trois autres éléments sont toujours présents.

Yué ramena son regard vers elle.

-Les quatre éléments sont indissociables.

Sakura opina de la tête, puis se tourna vers lui.

-Yué, je voulais te poser quelques questions...

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi le Maître des démons voulait-il vous séparer de moi ?

-Parce que cela t'affaiblit. Pas magiquement, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il comme elle le fixait, étonnée. Pas magiquement, mais moralement. Si il avait pu t'enlever toutes les personnes qui te sont chères et qui peuvent t'aider, il pensait que cela t'affaiblirait suffisamment pour que tu cèdes.

-Mais pourquoi comme ça ? Je veux dire, il a commencé par Lionel alors qu'il ne m'écrivait même plus. Je commençais même à me demander si je le reverrais.

Yué lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Sakura, Lionel a été enlevé il y a déjà assez longtemps.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense que lorsqu'il a cessé de t'écrire, il était déjà aux mains du Maître des démons.

-Tu veux dire que depuis trois mois... ? souffla Sakura, épouvantée.

Yué hocha la tête, et elle baissa les yeux, catastrophée.

-Mais Lionel fait partie d'une famille de magiciens, continua-t-il. Au bout de quelques temps, aussi puissant qu'était le faux Lionel, sa mère et ses soeurs se sont doutées de quelque chose. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a reçu l'ordre de rejoindre Tomoéda alors que son Maître n'était pas encore prêt à t'affronter.

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ? Il lui aurait suffi d'emprisonner Lionel !

-Mais tu n'aurais pas su ce qui lui était arrivé. En agissant ainsi, il comptait faire en sorte de te miner, puis te supprimer ton dernier appui, le plus fort.

-Je ne comprends pas...

Yué releva un instant les yeux vers le ciel, pensif.

-Imagine-toi que ton cœur se trouve sur une plate-forme au-dessus du vide. Si tu bascules dans le désespoir, tu tombes. Mais pour l'instant, la plate-forme tient en équilibre parce qu'elle s'appuie sur des piliers. Ces piliers, ce sont tes amis, ceux que tu aimes. Petit à petit, le Maître des démons aurait frappé sur ces piliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, le plus solide : celui qui symbolise ton amour pour Lionel. Mais ce pilier-ci, il avait pris soin de le détruire sans que tu le vois, et de le remplacer par un autre. Alors, au moment où tu te serais le plus appuyé sur lui, il t'aurait abandonné et tu aurais sombré. A ce moment-là, tu aurais été à sa merci.

Sakura resta sans voix. Elle était soufflée, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça, mais aussi parce que, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu son gardien parler aussi longtemps. Yué constata sa surprise et se détourna, gêné. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si hermétiquement fermé, tout compte fait.

Sakura réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela se tenait parfaitement. Bien sûr, leur ennemi ne s'en était pas encore pris à Tiffany, à Thomas ou à son père quand ils l'avaient pris de court, mais il voulait probablement se débarrasser d'abord de ceux qui auraient été les plus susceptibles de l'aider par leur magie. Elle soupira. Dire que les démons avaient été à deux doigts de réussir ! Elle renversa la tête en arrière et contempla les étoiles en priant pour qu'elle ne soit jamais plus séparée de ses amis.

-Yué, appela-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Son gardien la dévisagea de nouveau.

-Kéro dit que Lionel ne devrait pas pouvoir entendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Pourtant, on dirait que c'est le cas.

Il parut réfléchir quelques instants.

-Théoriquement, ça devrait en effet être impossible.

-Mais...

-Il se peut, cependant, continua-t-il, qu'il est transporté une partie de son âme jusqu'à toi.

-Hein ?

-Lionel perd sans cesse de l'énergie, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Par réflexe, il a pu faire que son esprit, normalement entièrement rattaché à son corps, se projette vers le tien. De cette manière, le cristal dans lequel il est enfermé ne peut atteindre les réserves d'énergie qu'il garde hors de sa portée. Ainsi, Lionel voit par tes yeux et entend par tes oreilles aussi souvent qu'il le désire, car il s'accroche à ton esprit.

-Ohlala...

Sakura se prit le front à deux mains. Lionel était dans sa tête ?? Tout ça commençait un peu à l'embrouiller.

-Mais, ajouta Yué après un temps de réflexion, il doit quand même régulièrement revenir à son corps pour ne pas manquer d'énergie.

-C'est ce qu'il fait, alors, s'exclama Sakura, soulagée de savoir que la fatigue de Lionel était normale.

Ils se turent à nouveau, et elle finit par constater que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Elle se mit donc en devoir de descendre précautionneusement de l'arbre.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher...

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, son pied glissa sur l'écorce humide et elle tomba. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc, mais elle sentit au contraire deux bras la saisir fermement. Un instant plus tard, elle regagnait la terre ferme. Se retournant, elle sourit à son sauveur.

-Merci, Yué !

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, répondit-il, ou tu finiras par te casser quelque chose.

Sakura éclata de rire.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à Thomas, tu sais !

Yué sembla intrigué par la remarque. Souriant toujours, Sakura retourna vers leur campement sommaire.

-Bonne nuit, Yué !

-Bonne nuit, Sakura, répondit-il.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis étendit ses ailes et, d'un battement, remonta sur sa branche pour reprendre sa contemplation silencieuse de l'astre nocturne dont il tenait ses pouvoirs.

***

-J'en ai plein les jambes ! cria Stéphanie. On ne pourrait pas faire une pause ?

-Hé, la chipie, on en a fait une il y a un quart d'heure à peine, rétorqua Kéro. Je ne te croyais pas si fragile !

-Facile à dire pour toi, la peluche ! Je n'ai pas d'ailes, moi ! Surtout que tu passes la moitié de ton temps à te faire porter !

Et pour illustrer son propos, elle le chassa d'une pichenette de l'épaule de Sakura.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour, sourit Tiffany.

Sakura se contenta de soupirer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient repartis en direction de la rivière, le soleil atteignait son point le plus haut dans le ciel, et Kéro et Stéphanie n'étaient toujours pas à cours de salive. C'était à désespérer.

Comme d'habitude, Thomas jeta par-dessus son épaule aux deux protagonistes un regard qui voulait dire : " Par pitié, dites-moi que ça ne va pas recommencer... ". Et comme d'habitude, Mathieu se contenta de sourire à la mine de chien battu de son ami.

Décidant qu'elle en avait plein les oreilles, Sakura se décida à intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère.

-Kéro, demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre, tu ne pourrais pas aller voir où on en est ?

Sans répondre, son petit gardien commença tout de même à s'élever lentement, tout en déversant sur la tête de Stéphanie, qui le lui rendait bien, toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Finalement, quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent plus ce que disait l'adversaire, ils finirent par se taire.

-Pfah ! souffla Stéphanie d'un air méprisant en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Il a préféré fuir, comme d'habitude ! Ma pauvre Sakura, je te plains de devoir le supporter. Ça doit être un véritable calvaire !

-Euh..., émit Sakura, un peu estomaqué.

-Oh non ! gémit Thomas en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Mathieu. Là, je n'en peux plus ! Je sens que je vais craquer !

Son ami éclata de rire, pendant que dans l'esprit de Sakura résonnait un long soupir de résignation.

-Aleeeeerte ! !

Le cri de Kéro les fit tous sursauter. Stéphanie leva des yeux indignés vers le petit gardien qui redescendait en piqué vers le sol.

-Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?

L'ignorant totalement, Kéro fonça sur sa maîtresse en roulant des yeux affolés.

-Sakura ! On est... on est...

-On est quoi, Kéro ? Calme-toi, tu veux...

A ce moment, un drôle d'objet siffla juste à côté de son oreille et alla se planter dans l'arbre derrière elle. Se retournant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une flèche.

-On est encerclés ! cria Kéro.

***

-Non ! s'écria Sakura en constatant que ses deux gardiens étaient déjà prêts à se transformer.

-Mais, Sakura..., commença Kéro en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

-Attendez ! Si ils voulaient nous faire du mal, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

-Et ça ? demanda Thomas d'un air subjectif en pointant la flèche du pouce.

-Sakura a raison, intervint Mathieu en se détendant. La flèche est passée à côté de nous et ils n'en ont tiré aucune autre.

-Mouais, dit Kéro, peu convaincu. Ben, restons sur nos gardes, quand même...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus : une voix s'éleva d'entre les feuillages des arbres autour d'eux.

-Vous êtes sur notre territoire ! Jetez vos armes et ne faites pas d'histoires.

-Territoire ? Armes ? bégaya Sakura en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Pour un peu, elle se serait cru dans un de ces films sur le Moyen Age.

-Mais ça ne va pas, non ? cria Stéphanie d'une voix hystérique avant que personne n'ait pu l'arrêter. Vous nous envoyez des flèches, et après on doit vous obéir ? Et puis d'abord, vous êtes qui ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement derrière les feuilles, puis une forme humaine sauta lestement au sol. Il s'approcha légèrement, et Sakura put voir un jeune homme assez séduisant, légèrement plus âgé qu'elle, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il portait des vêtements entièrement verts et bruns, et surtout, il pointait un arc dans leur direction.

-Jetez vos armes et on en reparlera, ordonna-t-il d'un air sévère.

Sakura identifia sa voix comme celle de leur premier interlocuteur. Tous ses compagnons se contentaient de le dévisager sans mot dire, les yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis — leur premier habitant d'un autre monde, ça faisait un choc ! — tous, sauf Stéphanie.

-Des armes ? Et pourquoi on se baladerait avec des armes, hein ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Peut-être pour nous défendre contre vous ! Et pourtant, on ne le fait pas ! Pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce qu'on a _pas_ d'armes !

Le jeune garçon eut l'air légèrement déboussolé, puis il fronça les sourcils et tendit un peu plus son arc.

-Stéphanie..., tenta Sakura dans une vaine tentative pour améliorer la situation.

-Non, Sakura ! Je ne me calmerais ! Non, mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières de sauvage...

En dernier recours, Sakura se tourna vers Kéro, perché sur son épaule, qui comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

-La ferme, la chipie ! aboya-t-il.

Stéphanie la dévisagea un instant, éberluée par tant d'audace, puis se mit en devoir de reprendre la 'discussion' qu'elle avait avec lui avant que les sauvages ne les interrompent. Complètement stupéfait cette fois, l'adolescent avait baissé son arc et suivait l'altercation sans vraiment paraître comprendre. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre un air sérieux, puis fit un signe de la main. Aussitôt, une quinzaine d'hommes et de femmes le rejoignirent au sol avec souplesse. Ils étaient tous en moyenne assez jeunes et portaient le même costume que le premier... et le même arc.

Sakura soupira. Cette histoire était sans fin. Le garçon reprit la parole lorsque ses compagnons se furent rétablis en cercle autour des intrus.

-Pouvez-vous jurer sur le cœur du combattant que vous n'avez pas d'armes ni de mauvaises intentions ?

S'ensuivit un silence ébahi. Sakura n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Le cœur du combattant ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? A côté d'elle, Mathieu s'agita.

-Sakura, murmura-t-il, Yué veut...

Sakura comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle. Le livre disait que les habitants de ce monde connaissent la magie.

Mathieu hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, une légère brise se fit sentir et deux grand ailes jaillirent dans son dos. Les jeunes gens autour d'eux émirent des murmures de surprise, puis, lorsque, dans une grande envolée de plumes, Yué se métamorphosa, ils firent un pas en arrière, tendant leurs arcs d'un air menaçant. Le Gardien de la Lune ne fit pas attention à eux, et se tourna vers le garçon qui semblait le chef.

-Tu ne peux nous demander cela, dit-il, imperturbable. Un seul d'entre nous est à même de répondre à ton défi.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

-Es-tu le chef ?

-Non. Mais mes compagnons ne connaissent pas la coutume dont tu parles.

-Vous ne connaissez pas le cœur du combattant ?

Ceux qui l'accompagnaient reprirent leur discret murmure. Sakura comprit que, pour eux, c'était presque impensable de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son gardien, qui lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Le garçon paraissait contrarié.

-Peu importe ! Que celui qui peut relever mon défi le fasse et se porte garant de vous tous. Qui parmi vous est un combattant ?

Yué le fixa un moment d'un air désapprobateur, puis tendit la main vers Stéphanie. Sur le coup de la surprise, celle-ci en oublia sa dispute avec Kéro. Le garçon fit une grimace, considéra la jeune fille, puis hocha la tête.

-Quoi ? intervint la voix haut perchée de Stéphanie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Laisse-moi leur expliquer en quoi consiste le cœur du combattant, demanda Yué.

Le jeune chef acquiesça et fit signe à ses hommes qui reculèrent légèrement. Sakura se tourna tout de suite vers Yué, de même que Stéphanie.

-Eh ! J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique, moi !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Yué ? demanda Sakura.

-Le cœur du combattant est une coutume extrêmement vieille, dont peu de gens de notre monde ont entendu parler.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses, alors ? dit Kéro d'un ton accusateur. Je suis sûre que c'est Clow qui t'en a parlé ! Il y a vraiment du favoritisme...

-Clow possédait une bibliothèque très fournie, répliqua Yué. Et que tu n'es jamais donné la peine d'examiner, Kéroberos.

Vexé, Kéro se percha sur l'épaule de Sakura pour bouder. Yué poursuivit sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

-Lorsqu'un combattant ne peut justifier de ses faits et gestes, il jure sur le cœur du combattant. Si quelqu'un vient à l'accuser de quoi que ce soit après qu'il ait juré, celui qui a réclamé le serment et l'accusé se batte en combat singulier. Il est communément reconnu que celui qui vainc est celui qui a raison.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Thomas. Le vainqueur est seulement le plus fort.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Celui qui s'engage sur le cœur du combattant met en jeu son honneur et son âme. Si il ment en jurant et que quelqu'un le lui reproche, et s'il est vaincu, la légende veut que son âme soit plongé dans les tourments éternels. Ainsi, l'accusé est souvent déstabilisé en combattant alors qu'il a menti, assez troublé souvent pour perdre. La méthode a souvent porté ses fruits, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, et beaucoup ont peur de ce serment.

Sakura et ses amis gardèrent un instant le silence. C'était vraiment tordu...

-Et moi, alors ? demanda Stéphanie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

-Tu es la seule combattante parmi nous, répondit Yué. Il exige donc que tu te portes garante de nous tous.

Et il fit un signe de menton pour désigner le jeune homme brun qui s'était assis sur une souche d'arbre sans les lâcher des yeux.

-De quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais c'est vraiment...

-Ca suffit, intervint le garçon au même moment. Vous avez eu le temps de prendre votre décision. Soit elle fait le serment du combattant et vous nous suivez de votre plein gré, soit nous vous faisons prisonniers. De toute façon, pour nous, cela revient à peu près au même, conclut-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Si la fille a peur, évidemment...

-Je n'ai pas peur ! hurla Stéphanie de toute la force de ses poumons. Et surtout pas de toi, minus !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. L'adolescent la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle.

[-Eh bien, soupira Lionel dans l'esprit de Sakura. Pour la diplomatie, on repassera...]

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Yué, le menton bien haut.

***

-Pose ta main droite sur ton cœur.

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec majesté. Yué parut songeur un instant, puis il dit :

-Maintenant répète après moi :

" Par le Cœur du Combattant

Et par sa Lame,

Par la Flèche du Combattant

Et par son Sang,

Je jure que mon Secret,

S'il est lourd à porter,

Ne vous apportera Ténèbres

Ni Obscurité.

Par le Cœur du Combattant,

Je jure que je combats

Pour qu'une fois encore le Sang

Ne coule pas. "

Stéphanie répéta consciencieusement le serment, puis jeta un regard triomphant à cet imbécile qui avait osé prétendre qu'elle avait peur. Elle eut la surprise de les trouver, lui et tous ses hommes, l'air grave et surpris à la fois. Sakura jeta un regard interrogateur à Yué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Elle a fait comme ils voulaient, non ?

-Il existe plusieurs types de serments du cœur du combattant. J'ai fait prêté à Stéphanie celui qui a le mieux traversé les âges, donc celui dont je suis le plus sûr, mais aussi le moins utilisé : celui du Héros. Elle vient de leur jurer que nous venions pour accomplir de grandes choses au nom du Bien.

-Ce qui n'est pas faux, en définitive, marmonna Thomas.

Alentour, les jeunes hommes et femmes se rapprochaient d'eux, l'air toujours aussi grave. Le chef aux cheveux bruns les rejoignit, l'arc pendant inoffensivement à son épaule.

-Suivez-nous, à présent.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit la direction que Sakura et ses amis suivaient jusque là, celle de la rivière. Ses hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas, poussant devant eux ces étrangers si particuliers.


	10. Le monde de la Terre : Le Conseil

__

Et je tiens encore mon délai ! Wow ! C'est que ça deviendrait une habitude, dites-moi ! ^^ Bon, comme d'habitude, je m'abstiendrais de commentaires de dix pages de long. Simplement, je dois vous avouer qu'avec mon autre fic qui attend toujours, celle-ci me motive de moins en moins. Il est donc probable que d'ici quelques temps, je ne puisse plus du tout uploader pendant un bon moment. J'essaierai en effet de me concentrer sur " Changer le passé " afin d'en finir la première partie avant de me remettre à celle-ci. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça ! _

Sur ce, merci à Kiwidieu (oui, en effet, très_ longue !), à nahi, Dark Queen Balkis et à loyalbus pour leurs précieuses reviews !_

Bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre 10 : Le monde de la Terre : Le Conseil.

La marche se poursuivait depuis plusieurs heures, et leurs guides auto-promus ne paraissaient pas vraiment fatigués. Stéphanie avait renoncé à ses jérémiades habituelles et avançait à présent avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que la plupart de ses amis. Sakura suspecta qu'elle agissait ainsi pour prouver de quoi elle était capable au garçon brun qui les avait apostrophés le premier.

Mais celui-ci y paraissait complètement indifférent, occupé qu'il était à discuter à l'avant-garde avec une jeune fille de son âge qui l'avait rejoint. De temps en temps, ils leur jetaient des coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules, les sourcils froncés. Pour les autres par contre, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là. Mais quelque chose disait à Sakura que si l'un seul d'entre eux tentait quelque chose, ils réagiraient au quart de tour.

L'après-midi tira ainsi à sa fin sans que l'allure ne se ralentisse, et Sakura commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux jambes. Brusquement, alors que rien ne le laissait présager, le petit groupe diminua sa vitesse, pour finalement s'arrêter dans un coin de la forêt comme ils en avaient déjà vu des centaines d'autres.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura.

Le jeune homme, qui semblait avoir pris l'habitude d'être leur interlocuteur exclusif, ne tint pas compte de sa question, mais se tourna vers Mathieu. Yué avait en effet constaté que sa présence rendait les habitants de ce monde étrange plutôt nerveux, et, pour plus de commodités, lui avait laissé la place.

-Si celui qui partage ton corps n'est pas votre dirigeant, qui est-ce ?

-Un dirigeant ? marmonna Thomas. Et pourquoi on en aurait un ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas tout de suite et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le lointain, signe qu'il parlait avec Yué.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il en reprenant pied dans la réalité, nous n'avons pas de chef vraiment établi...

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Mais Yué dit que, pour sa part, il obéit à Sakura, continua Mathieu. Et je suis d'accord.

-Ouais ! s'exclama Kéro. C'est Sakura la chef !

-Moi, je suis pour, sourit Tiffany.

-Moi aussi ! cria Stéphanie.

-Idem, se contenta d'émettre Thomas.

Sakura devint rouge comme une pivoine, d'autant plus qu'une voix qu'elle était seule à entendre ne faisait qu'ajouter à son trouble.

[-Sûr, affirma Lionel. Tu es la plus qualifiée pour ça, ici. De toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Officieusement, c'était déjà toi qui prenait toutes les décisions importantes. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête-là, ajouta-t-il pour la détendre. Ca montre simplement qu'on a confiance en toi.

-Merci, Lionel.]

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer, car déjà le garçon reprenait.

-C'est toi, Sakura ? Parfait, conclut-il en la voyant hocher la tête.

Il porta deux doigts à sa bouche et émit un long sifflement strident et étrangement modulé. Aussitôt, des arbres alentour tomba une demi-dizaine de guerriers d'âge mur, indifféremment hommes et femmes, et toujours habillés de la même façon que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vu jusque là, de manière à se camoufler parfaitement dans les branches.

Le jeune homme brun s'approcha du plus âgé avec révérence, inclina la tête devant lui, puis commença à lui parler à voix basse. L'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et se tourna vers les autres jeunes gens.

-Nous vous avons observé comme il se devait, dit-il, et nous avons été satisfaits de ce que nous avons vu. Vous avez parfaitement réagi à une situation qui, pourtant, n'était pas si facile à gérer que cela. Dès notre retour, tout le village saura que vous êtes dignes de devenir guerriers.

Le garçon brun releva le menton, les yeux pétillants de fierté. Autour de lui, les autres réagissaient à peu près de la même manière, échangeant des sourires ravis. Sakura comprit qu'elle et ses compagnons étaient tombés en plein test des 'jeunes recrues', et que, saisissant l'occasion, les adultes les avaient envoyé voir de quoi il retournait.

Impassibles, les quatre autres adultes s'approchèrent d'eux. Le plus âgé s'adressa cette fois à eux :

-Suivez-moi, étrangers.

Et il monta dans l'arbre le plus proche à une vitesse hallucinante. Sakura et ses compagnons restèrent bouche bée.

-Eh ! protesta Stéphanie. On n'est pas des singes, nous !

Comme il allait suivre les membres de son groupe qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt en discutant entre eux, le garçon brun qui les avaient menés jusque là se retourna à son exclamation. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que les autres adultes s'impatientaient.

-Il faut que vous y alliez, lança-t-il de loin à Sakura. Ils vont vous mener au Conseil.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? cria Stéphanie d'un air excédé. Comment tu veux qu'on monte ?

Les guerriers s'entre-regardèrent, visiblement stupéfaits. Chez eux, on devait apprendre à monter aux arbres très jeunes, comprit Sakura.

-On va se débrouiller, décida-t-elle.

-Mais..., tenta d'émettre Stéphanie.

-Kéro et Yué peuvent porter chacun une personne, récapitula-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Moi, je peux voler, et avec la Carte de la Lévitation, ça devrait faire le compte.

-Ca me va, approuva Kéro.

Et il se transforma sans plus attendre. Les guerriers, si ils commençaient à s'habituer aux apparitions de Yué, qui faisait de même de son côté, parurent quelque peu choqués par ce nouvel imprévu. Et le fait de voir Sakura sortir sa clé de son col n'arrangea pas leur opinion.

-Clé du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, montre-moi ta véritable apparence ! Moi, Sakura, par le pacte qui nous unit, je te l'ordonne !

Elle jeta deux cartes devant elle et abaissa son sceptre.

-Fly, Float ! Transportez-nous !

Aussitôt, deux ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos, pendant que Tiffany se retrouvait juchée sur une sorte de montgolfière miniature.

-Wouaouh ! s'enthousiasma celle-ci. Il faut absolument que je filme ça !

La caméra au poing, elle entreprit donc d'immortaliser tout ce qui lui passait devant l'objectif, pendant que Stéphanie montait sur le dos de Kéro et que Yué se chargeait de Thomas. Et les cinq guerriers restés au sol, ainsi que celui qui les attendait en haut, les regardèrent s'envoler comme si ils ne devaient plus jamais s'en remettre.

***

__

Le loup avançait de son trot léger, rapide et silencieux comme une ombre. Son flair et son instinct lui disaient qu'il approchait. Les arbres se succédaient autour de lui, les odeurs de pistes de gibier parvenaient sans cesse à sa truffe, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle_ l'avait appelé. Il ne pouvait pas la faire attendre._

D'un bond agile, il sauta par-dessus le tronc d'arbre qui lui barrait le chemin et entra dans la clairière. Comme à son habitude, elle était là, allongée immobile sur sa couche de pierre, les yeux fermés. Mais le loup sentait que les habitudes allaient être bouleversées, car elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête, et deux perles brunes le fixèrent. Les plantes semblèrent frémir, l'herbe s'agita sans qu'aucune brise ne vienne troubler l'air, et le loup entendit son message.

[-Il est arrivé... Je sens sa présence, mon ami. Va ! Informe ta famille. Que tous les tiens se tiennent prêts. Il va venir près de moi...]

***

Kéro ne pouvait s'empêcher de voleter dans tous les sens. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir et à sentir ! Le potentiel magique de ce monde le boostait comme jamais auparavant.

-Kéro ! Reste tranquille, tu me donnes le tournis ! reprocha Sakura.

Le petit Gardien éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est tellement beau ici !

Sakura dût reconnaître qu'elle partageait parfaitement son avis. Partout autour d'eux, accrochées aux branches des arbres et pendant audacieusement au-dessus du vide, des passerelles de bois et de cordes permettaient d'accéder aux divers structures qui abritaient les habitants des lieux. Partout, des fleurs étalaient leurs couleurs vives, des plantes grimpantes envahissaient les ouvertures. La lumière tamisée qui leur parvenait à travers les feuilles des arbres teintait le lieu d'un vert diffus, en faisant une véritable féerie. Le village tout entier rayonnait d'une beauté sauvage.

Le brusque arrêt du guerrier qui les guidaient à travers les lieux — à bonne distance, on ne sait jamais de quoi des étrangers pareils sont capables — la fit brusquement sortir de sa rêverie. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle arrondit les yeux en découvrant une structure bien plus imposante que toutes les autres, perchée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le guerrier émit le même sifflement que celui qu'avait produit le garçon brun un peu plus tôt. Sakura remarqua d'ailleurs que celui-ci les suivaient avec le reste des adultes, sa curiosité visiblement éveillée par leur démonstration de tout à l'heure... Elle allait le faire remarquer à Tiffany quand une silhouette apparut sur la plate-forme au-dessus d'eux.

-Oui ? demanda l'homme, d'âge assez respectable à en juger par sa barbe grise.

-Nous voulons voir le Conseil, exposa le guerrier. Ces étrangers — il les désigna d'un signe du menton — ont pénétré sur notre territoire sans autorisation.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. L'instant suivant, une échelle de corde atterrit aux pieds du petit groupe. Le guerrier la monta avec la même agilité qu'il l'avait fait pour l'arbre, puis se tourna vers eux.

-Et ça, étrangers, vous arriverez à le faire ? leur demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Stéphanie vit immédiatement rouge.

-Tu vas voir, vieux singe ! marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle saisit immédiatement l'échelle et entreprit de rejoindre l'homme avec au moins autant de rapidité. Parvenue en haut, elle lui jeta un regard victorieux auquel il ne répondit que par un haussement de sourcil. Chacun à leur rythme, Sakura, Tiffany, Thomas et Mathieu la suivirent, puis les autres guerriers montèrent à leur tour.

***

Sur un geste d'invitation des occupants de la pièce dans laquelle on les avait introduits, Sakura s'assit timidement en observant le jeu des lumières qui filtraient du dehors par d'innombrables ouvertures. Aussitôt, Tiffany vint près d'elle et lui prit la main, tandis que Thomas s'installait autoritairement de l'autre côté, son visage montrant clairement qu'il était branché en " mode grand frère ", comme le taquinait parfois Mathieu.

Face à eux, une dizaine de personnes assez âgées les regardait gravement, assises derrière une table de bois polie par le temps. L'examen semblait d'ailleurs passablement agacer Stéphanie, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

-Bon, alors ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. Vous êtes qui ?

Près de la porte, le jeune garçon sembla manquer s'étouffer et jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille. Les autres ne semblèrent pas beaucoup plus apprécier le ton employé, et l'homme installé directement en face d'eux entreprit de mettre les points sur les i.

-Ici, c'est nous qui posons les questions, mademoiselle, gronda-t-il.

-Posez-les vite, alors, marmonna-t-elle presque pour elle-même, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Sakura sourit et se détendit un peu devant les effronteries de son amie. L'homme qui avait parlé sembla faire un effort surhumain pour se contenir, puis attaqua directement :

-Que faisiez-vous sur notre territoire ? lança-t-il férocement à Sakura, ignorant les autres étrangers, visiblement plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

-Euh..., fit celle-ci, prise au dépourvu. C'est à dire qu'on savait pas qu'on était sur votre territoire...

-C'est une blague ? Tout le monde sait où il se trouve ! Vous êtes qui ? Des Montagnards ou des Habitants des plaines ?

Sakura et ses amis s'entre-regardèrent, passablement perdus. Dans un éclair de génie, Sakura sortit le livre d'Aënas Read et l'ouvrit à la page de la carte.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix pour les autres. Je vois où on est ! Il y a un petit dessin en forme de maison près de la rivière... Ca doit symboliser le village !

-T'as raison, souffla Kéro depuis son épaule. Et regarde ! Il y en deux autres : un...

-... Près de la montagne, et l'autre sur la plaine, compléta Sakura.

-Dites donc ! tonna soudain une voix, les faisant tous sursauter.

Le vieil homme s'était levé, visiblement furieux.

-Votre irrespect est inadmissible ! Des messes basses en plein conseil...

-Désolé, répondit Sakura, déboussolée. On ne voulait pas être impolis.

L'homme sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais la femme près de lui le força à se rasseoir d'une pression sur son bras.

-Dans ce cas, dit-elle, répondez à la question d'Antön. D'où venez-vous ?

Sakura interrogea Kéro et Mathieu du regard. Après réflexion, ses deux Gardiens semblèrent tout deux d'avis à leur apprendre au moins une partie de la réalité. Sakura prit une grande inspiration.

-Nous ne sommes pas de ce monde.

Il y eut un silence étonné. Puis les dix membres du Conseil se mirent tous à parler en même temps, se coupant la parole et se contredisant sans cesse. A la porte, le guerrier qui les avait guidé les regardait faire comme si cette simple réaction allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il croyait sur eux, tandis que près de lui, le jeune garçon était restée bouche bée, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'ébahissement. Finalement, ce fut lui qui réagit de la manière la plus censée, c'est-à-dire en interrogeant directement les plus concernés.

-Vous êtes passés par la Porte ?!

Le Conseil cessa aussitôt ses chicaneries. Impressionné par sa propre audace, le garçon rougit perceptiblement. Personne ne devait interrompre le Conseil ! Sa présence était à peine autorisée, en tant que nouveau guerrier. Mais les dix autorités du village ne lui prêtaient plus attention, attendant impatiemment la réponse comme un enfant la solution d'un devinette.

-Eh bien..., hésita Sakura. Oui...

Malgré ce qu'elle craignait, il n'y eut pas de second chaos, seulement un échange de regards entendus ou stupéfaits. Se reversant en arrière, Antön fixa sur eux un long regard, comme statufié. A côté de lui, la femme les observait avec un soudain regain d'intérêt.

-Voilà qui change tout..., murmura-t-elle.

***

A partir de cet instant, les questions fusèrent de tous côtés, leur laissant à peine le temps de répondre. Visiblement, le Conseil était beaucoup plus intéressé par des visiteurs d'un autre monde que par une intrusion sur leurs terres, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

-De quelle monde venez-vous ?

-Quelle monde... ?

-Celui des Mers Gigantesques ? Celui des Nuages ou celui de la Terre qui Brûle ?

-Euh..., aucun de ceux-là...

Un murmure se fit entendre.

-Ce... Celui des Ténèbres, alors ? Vous êtes des envoyés du Maître ?

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés à mi-voix, comme emplis d'une crainte superstitieuse.

-Le Maître des Démons ?

Frisson général.

-Bien sûr que non !

Le soulagement détendit les visages.

-Alors il existe bien d'autres mondes que ceux-là ?

-Ce n'est pas une légende ?

-Si vous venez d'ailleurs, vous êtes peut-être les Elus promis par le Visionnaire ?

-Voyons, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes !

-Mais ils sont puissants, d'après le récit des guerriers ! Ce sont des magiciens !

-Euh..., excusez-moi, intervient Sakura, prise d'un doute.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-Votre Visionnaire, il ne s'appellerait pas Aënas Read, par hasard ?

-Ils le connaissent !

-Je l'avais dit ! Ce sont eux !

-Bien sûr, sinon comment connaîtraient-ils le Visionnaire et le Maître ?

-EYH !

Bien sûr, la seule qui était assez téméraire pour les interrompre de cette façon, c'était Stéphanie.

-Dites, ça vous dérangerait de ne pas nous ignorer chaque fois que ça vous arrange ? Ce serait pas mal de vous calmer, non ?

Antön, qui n'avait pas participé à l'allégresse générale, tout occupé qu'il était à ramasser sa mâchoire par terre, émit un timide :

-L'étrangère a raison, collègues. J'ai bien peur que nous nous comportions comme des sauvages.

Avec des toussotements gênés, les neuf autres Conseillers se redressèrent sur leurs siège comme des gamins pris en faute. La femme leur adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Pardonnez-nous, mais si vous êtes bien ceux que nous pensons, nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps ! C'est un grand jour pour nous.

-Si vous commenciez par nous dire ce qui se passe, ici, suggéra Thomas, impassible.

-Très bien. Antön est notre historien, il saura mieux vous expliquer que moi, je pense.

Le vieil homme s'éclaircit la gorge, reprenant aussitôt l'air sérieux et austère qu'il arborait à leur entrée dans la pièce.

-Nos légendes racontent qu'il y a bien longtemps, alors que les arbres étaient encore jeunes et que notre village était beaucoup plus grand, un gigantesque éclair illumina l'horizon à l'est. Des guerriers furent envoyés voir de quoi il retournait. Le lendemain, des milliers d'ailes noires passèrent au-dessus des têtes de nos ancêtres, et les corps des guerriers, sauvagement lacérés, furent déposés sur les pas des maisons où ils s'étaient réfugiés. L'un des démons, qui portait un drôle de petit objet autour du cou, leur a ordonné de sortir. Ensuite, il leur a annoncé que son maître prenait possession de ce monde, et qu'ils devraient obéir à l'émissaire qu'il laissait sur place : un golem.

" Nos ancêtres ont voulu se révolter, mais les démons étaient trop nombreux et personne n'avait la magie nécessaire pour vaincre le golem. Pour éviter que nous ne nous liguions contre lui, le Maître a ordonné que plus de la moitié des habitants quittent le village. Certains ont été obligés de partir vers le sud et de s'installer sur la plaine, près de la rivière. Le golem en a emmené beaucoup avec lui vers les montagnes, pour qu'il l'aide à construire un grand temple. Tout ceux qui y avaient travaillé furent ensuite massacrés, et personne ne sait ni où se trouve ce temple, ni à quoi il sert, pas même les Montagnards qui ont survécu et qui vivent maintenant sur les flancs des montagnes.

" Nous avons continué à vivre, et peu à peu, nous nous sommes habitués à la menace qui planait sur nos têtes. Des jeunes téméraires ont été exploré à l'ouest pour tenter de comprendre d'où venait le Maître des Démons, mais il n'ont trouvé qu'une installation étrange en forme de porte dans une clairière, et ils ont abandonné. Puis, le Visionnaire est arrivé.

" Cette fois, il n'y a pas eu d'éclair, il est juste entré sur notre territoire, un matin. Il nous a annoncés qu'il venait d'un autre monde par la fameuse structure qui était en fait une Porte pour voyager entre les mondes. Au début, nous lui avons simplement ri au nez. Mais quand il a prédit à une femme qu'elle allait avoir un enfant alors que tous la croyaient stérile puisqu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, nous avons cru qu'il était fou. Il est resté parmi nous, à observer nos vies en prenant des notes dans un petit cahier. Mais au fil des semaines, le ventre de la femme a commencé à s'arrondir, et nous avons commencé à avoir des doutes. Un matin, il s'est approché d'elle, l'a regardé, et a déclaré que son petit garçon naîtrait deux lunes et deux jours plus tard, au coucher du soleil. Puis il est reparti. Deux lunes et deux jours après, alors que le soleil se couchait, un garçon est né.

" Le Conseil a convoqué le voyageur et lui a demandé de s'expliquer. Calmement, il a alors tout simplement dit qu'il était un devin, et qu'il avait pu sentir la venue de cet enfant parce que l'un de ses descendants devaient jouer un grand rôle plus tard. Et cette fois, tout le monde l'a cru. Il a commencé à nous parler des autres mondes : ceux des trois autres Eléments, comme il les appelait, celui où régnait le Maître et qu'il ne quittait que rarement. Et puis d'autres, libres ou bien soumis comme nous. Et enfin, il nous a dit qu'un jour, des hommes viendraient de son propre monde pour nous libérer. Ils viendraient pour chercher quelque chose qui leur permettraient de vaincre le Maître des Démons et se trouvait sans doute dans le temple, et nous devrions les aider. Puis il est reparti, et le temps a continué de s'écouler. Jusqu'à votre venue.

Un grand silence régna pendant que Sakura et ses compagnons tentaient d'intégrer toutes ces informations. Brusquement, la Card Captor fourra à nouveau la main dans son sac pour en ressortir le livre du fameux Visionnaire et le rouvrit exactement à la même page.

-Ah, d'accord, dit-elle simplement. Le petit gribouillage en haut, c'est censé représenter le temple...

-Faut avouer que, devin ou pas, il dessine comme un pied, admit Kéro en plissant les yeux, tentant de déterminer si le gribouillage en question ressemblait à un T très mal formé, à un arbre un peu tordu ou à un de ces gnomes infernaux et au pif énorme tout droits sortis de ses jeux vidéo.

Les membres du Conseil, qui visiblement avaient beaucoup de respect pour Aënas Read, firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Devons-nous comprendre que vous êtes bien les Elus ? demanda avec espoir la vieille femme.

-Faut croire que oui, répondit distraitement Stéphanie, en se penchant dangereusement au-dessus de Tiffany pour admirer les merveilles artistiques du cousin de son très illustre ancêtre.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle sembla retenir très difficilement un éclat de rire et se dépêcha de se rasseoir pour se calmer avant de déclencher un incident diplomatique. Mais le Conseil paraissait bien trop sur son petit nuage pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

-Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous de nous conter ce qui vous a menés jusqu'ici et ce dont vous avez besoin, afin que nous puissions vous aider de notre mieux ?

***

Le récit prit encore un certain temps. Comme Sakura commençait à en avoir un peu marre et qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de tout résumer, ce fut Mathieu qui le fit. Une fois que ce fut fini, la lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce avait grandement diminué. L'un des hommes en bout de table, le visage grave, brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

-Ainsi vous cherchez le Symbole de la Terre, qui aurait été confié à la garde du golem dans le temple ?

Un autre soupira, visiblement abattu.

-Aucune chance. Vous n'y arriverez pas, le golem est trop fort.

-Ne dis pas ça, Garn ! le rabroua la femme. De toute façon, nous devons les aider à trouver cet Esprit dont le Visionnaire parle dans ses écrits. Lui, pourra les aider à vaincre !

-Ca veut dire que vous ne connaissez pas d'Esprit, si je comprends bien ? intervint Thomas.

-Euh... non.

-Super, marmonna-t-il. On est vraiment bien parti...

Un toussotement que seule Sakura entendit attira son attention.

[-Lionel ?

-Sakura, il se fait tard. Je n'entends déjà plus grand-chose de ce qui se dit. Il faut que je me repose...

-Bien sûr, je comprends. A demain, alors.

-Moui, à demain, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.]

Comme la veille, le contact s'amenuisa peu à peu, comme de l'eau qui coulerait entre les doigts. Sakura ressentit une impression de vide en réalisant qu'il était parti. Se secouant un peu, elle décida qu'elle aussi irait bien se coucher.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle donc, coupant les délibérations du Conseil, qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Excusez-moi, mais on ne pourrait pas reprendre demain ? Nous avons beaucoup marché pour arriver ici, et...

-Oh, bien sûr ! sursauta la femme. Mon dieu, mais à quoi pensons-nous ? Nous sommes vraiment désolés, nous allons immédiatement vous faire conduire là où vous pourrez vous reposer !

Soulagés, les invités se levèrent donc, Stéphanie, à qui l'immobilité ne réussissait pas, la première. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pendant que la femme donnait quelques instructions aux deux guerriers qui étaient restés près de la porte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers eux :

-Nous allons également diffuser la nouvelle de votre arrivée dans le village. Dès demain, nous organiserons une grande fête pour montrer à chacun que tout espoir de liberté n'est pas perdu ! En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Et enfin, ils purent sortir. Sakura s'étira en sortant dans l'air frais de la soirée. Dans le village, l'obscurité s'installait lentement, et, petit à petit, des bougies de cires colorées et des lanternes recouvertes de chiffons adoucissant la lumière crue s'allumèrent, de petites lucioles voletant entre les passerelles. De nuit, l'endroit était encore plus féerique que de jour.

-Sakura !

La jeune fille sursauta et courut vers l'échelle de corde pour rejoindre ses amis.

-J'arrive !

***

__

A bien des lieues de là, des ombres furtives se dispersaient dans la forêt. Les chefs de meute couraient rejoindre les leurs pour les prévenir de la nouvelle : celui qu'Elle attendait arrivait. Il fallait se tenir prêt.

__

Oserais-je réclamer des reviews après ce que j'ai annoncé au début du chapitre ? … ^^ 


	11. Le monde de la Terre : Journée chez les ...

__

Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, il me reste encore un chapitre à publier avant de devoir déclarer forfait pour un petit bout de temps ! Je fais de mon mieux et je suis la première consternée de cet inconvénient, croyez-moi ! Mais j'ai peu de temps pour écrire et mon inspiration est extrêmement capricieuse, alors vous imaginez, essayer de tenir le ryhtme avec deux fics en même temps… T__T

Enfin bref. Merci à tous mes revieweurs, j'ai été particulièrement ravie de voir que vous ne lésiniez pas pour ce chapitre. -) Bonne lecture à tous, et à la prochaine ! (4ine : " Changer le passé ", ça arrive aussi vite que possible ! Après tout, je suis en vacances, alors…)

****

Chapitre 11 : Le monde de la Terre : Journée chez les Forestiers.

Sakura se réveilla au moment où elle sentit comme de petites morsures sur sa cheville. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver à fixer un plafond fait de branches entrelacées à travers lesquelles filtraient la lumière du jour naissant, et considéra cette expérience assez bizarre pour prendre un moment à réfléchir aux évènements de la veille... car visiblement, elle n'était pas chez elle, encore une fois en retard pour partir au collège alors que son frère et Kéro essayaient tous deux de la tirer du lit.

Tout lui revint en bloc, et son premier réflexe fut d'effectuer une rapide fouille mentale — quelque chose d'assez étrange, mais qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ces derniers temps — histoire de voir si son âme sœur était réveillée.

[-Âme sœur ??]

Le cri qui retentit dans son esprit ainsi que la vague sensation de gêne qui démontrait que si il avait été dans son corps, Lionel aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, renseigna Sakura très rapidement.

[-Bonjour Lionel !

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de m'envoyer des pensées pareilles ? se contenta-t-il de maugréer en réponse.

-Ca m'aide à me rappeler combien tu es mignon quand tu rougis !]

Là, c'était sûr, il aurait été rouge tomate. Sakura ricana silencieusement.

[-Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ce qui te mordille la cheville, rétorqua-t-il enfin.]

Sakura eut un petit cri en sentant les morsures reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées un instant auparavant. Laissant tomber l'examen du plafond, elle se redressa vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un... un quoi, au fait ?

A ses côtés, Tiffany, Stéphanie et Kéro, réveillés par son exclamation, émergèrent à leur tour. Incrédules, il fixèrent la petite créature tassée sur le sol qui observait Sakura d'un air plus que méfiant. L'instant d'après, elle se tourna vers Kéro, fit un ou deux pas en reniflant dans sa direction et se mit à grogner.

-Hey, protesta le petit Gardien en l'esquivant de justesse alors qu'il lui sautait dessus.

L'animal le regarda s'envoler avec un jappement de colère et se mit en devoir de tourner en rond sans le quitter du regard, comme pour l'interdire de reposer à nouveau le pied à terre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Stéphanie

A son cri, le petit animal se retourna hargneusement, puis sembla la fixer avec étonnement. Il bondit vers elle et, à la surprise générale, se lova en boule contre sa cuisse. Stéphanie leva un regard éberlué sur ses amies, qui ne purent que le lui rendre, aussi perplexes qu'elle.

Brusquement, des cris étouffés leur parvinrent à travers le tissu qui barrait l'entrée de l'habitation de bois où ils se trouvaient.

-Ehan ! Ca suffit maintenant, où es-tu ? Ehan !

La créature à la fourrure brun fauve émit un grognement irrité, leva son minuscule museau et s'étira en baillant comme si on la dérangeait au milieu d'une sieste, puis se dirigea sans un regard pour eux vers la porte qu'elle franchit, provoquant une légère ondulation de l'étoffe.

Le silence régna un instant dans la cabane que se partageaient les trois jeunes filles et le gardien, puis Stéphanie se leva d'un bond et se rua vers la porte.

-Ah ! Mais, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Avec un léger rire, Tiffany se leva pour la suivre, entraînant Sakura et Kéro.

Dehors, ils eurent la surprise de voir une Stéphanie en shirt et débardeur, la tenue qu'elles portaient pour dormir, tenir tête au jeune garçon brun de la veille, la petite créature qui les avaient réveillés perchée sur son épaule, occupée à faire sa toilette.

-Tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention à ta bestiole ? criait-elle. Non, mais vraiment...

-Mais..., tentait de se défendre le pauvre garçon, les deux mains en avant comme pour se protéger.

-'Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! T'as vraiment du culot de...

Elle ne put pas aller plus loin, pour la bonne raison que la bestiole en question avait décidé d'interrompre sa toilette pour sauter de l'épaule de son maître jusque droit dans les bras de la jeune guerrière. Sur le coup, ils restèrent tout les deux littéralement abasourdis.

-Ben, ça ! murmura finalement le garçon. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait un coup pareil. D'habitude, il n'y a que moi qui peut le toucher !

-Oui, bon, bah, tu la récupères ta bestiole, ou je la lâche ? rétorqua sèchement Stéphanie, d'une voix quand même un rien ébranlée.

Passant une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, il tendit le bras et récupéra son petit compagnon par la peau du cou, lequel, encore une fois, ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier d'être dérangé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme animal ? demanda Tiffany d'une voix curieuse.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, une lueur étonnée dans les yeux, puis sembla se reprendre.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, fit-il en chassant d'un geste de la main sa surprise. Ce n'est pas un animal, c'est un arkütz. Une créature née de la magie de ce monde, précisa-t-il devant leur absence de réaction.

-Ah ! dit Kéro. Alors on devrait s'entendre !

Voletant jusqu'à l'épaule du garçon, qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, il approcha doucement une de ses pattes du dénommé Ehan, qui le regarda faire d'un air soupçonneux. Sakura sentit qu'il laissait l'aura de son corps se développer un peu plus que d'habitude, et Ehan le perçut visiblement aussi puisqu'il leva à son tour une de ses pattes que Kéro s'empressa de serrer dans un salut très humain.

-Hé ! Salut mon pote ! Ca boume ?

L'arkütz lui répondit d'un rictus pouvant s'apparenter à un sourire. Devant l'air totalement perdu de son maître, Sakura se décida à expliquer.

-Kéro est une créature née de la magie, lui aussi.

-Ah.

Il se tourna vers Stéphanie, toujours dérouté par le comportement d'Ehan.

-Et toi...

-Ah non ! Je ne suis pas une peluche géante, moi ! protesta-t-elle avec sa vigueur habituelle. Je suis humaine, Dieu merci !

-D'accord, d'accord !

L'adolescent leva à nouveau les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

-Te fâche pas, je voulais pas te vexer !

Stéphanie renifla d'un air dubitatif, et un petit silence s'installa que Kéro et son nouvel ami mirent à profit pour s'éloigner histoire d'approfondir la " discussion ".

-Oh ! Pardon, réalisa soudain le jeune homme. Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Tiganh, et lui, ajouta-t-il vers son ami à quatre pattes, c'est Ehan.

-On avait compris, sourit la Maîtresse des Cartes. Moi, c'est Sakura, et voici Tiffany et Stéphanie, dit-elle en désignant ses amies.

Tiffany sourit et Stéphanie se contenta d'un regard méfiant.

[-Dis, intervint Lionel quelque part dans son esprit, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en petite tenue au milieu du village ? Si ton frère savait ça...]

Sakura émit un cri étouffé, contempla sa tenue en rougissant, jeta un coup d'œil alarmé vers l'habitation que partageaient Thomas et Mathieu et tira énergiquement ses deux amies en peu surprises par son brutal revirement de comportement jusque derrière l'étoffe qui masquait l'intérieur de la leur.

***

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elles en ressortaient habillées de façon un peu plus convenable et prêtes à attaquer la nouvelle journée... à ceci prêt que leurs estomacs réclamaient d'urgence quelque chose pour les caler.

-Ah, j'ai faim, gémit Stéphanie.

Un petit rire leur parvint. Assis sur une branche les surplombant, Tiganh les observaient en souriant.

-Ca tombe bien, on m'avait envoyé vous chercher pour le petit déjeuner.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? rugit Stéphanie, l'estomac dans les talons.

-Tu crois que tu m'en as laissé le temps ?

Stéphanie marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger fièrement vers la hutte des garçons. Elle cogna sur le côté de la porte et lança :

-Vous êtes réveillés ? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai la dalle !

-Pas la peine de crier comme ça, la chipie ! lança Thomas avant de tirer le tissu pour sortir, Mathieu à sa suite. On n'est pas sourds !

-Je-ne-suis-pas-u-ne-chi-pie !

Sans essayer de suivre la discussion houleuse, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

-Kéro, où es-tu ?

Pas de réponse.

" Il doit vraiment bien s'amuser, songea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. "

-On va manger ! cria-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix.

Aussitôt, un petit éclair fauve fusa jusqu'à son épaule.

-Tu as bien dit " manger " ? s'exclama le petit gardien.

Tiganh éclata de rire en atterrissant près d'elle.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il est aussi vorace qu'Ehan, je n'y croirais pas !

-C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas encore vu manger, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ehan déboucha à son tour près d'eux, mais s'arrêta net en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'approcha suspicieusement de Mathieu qui suivait, amusé, les protestations indignées de Stéphanie et les réponses fatigués de son meilleur ami. Un petit grondement attira son attention jusqu'à ses pieds. Ehan ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il ne sut guère quelle attitude adopter. C'est ce moment que choisit Kéro pour intervenir.

-T'inquiètes pas, va ! lança-t-il en se posant près de l'arkütz. Celui que tu sens, c'est juste Yué. Il est un peu spécial, mais on s'y fait !

La petite créature leva un œil dubitatif vers l'objet de la discussion et émit un bref jappement.

-Ah non, sûr, il est pas comme nous ! Tu te rends compte, il prétend même que manger n'a aucun intérêt !

Ehan se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux arrondis par la stupeur et gémit d'indignation.

-Yué te remercie pour le " spécial ", Kéro, commenta Mathieu avec un grand sourire.

-Mais de rien, très cher !

***

Quelques minutes et une dizaine de passerelles plus loin, le petit groupe rejoignait enfin la terre ferme où étaient installés de très longues tables. En chemin, ils avaient croisé de nombreuses personnes vaquant avec beaucoup d'énergie à leurs occupations, et qui, toutes, se retournaient à leur passage avec des murmures ravis. Cependant, à cet endroit, l'agitation était à son comble.

-Ils préparent la fête qui sera donné en votre honneur ce soir, expliqua Tiganh avec un sourire. Mais venez, ajouta-t-il en désignant les tables, le petit déjeuner est par ici.

-Banzaï ! s'écria Kéro en s'élançant, immédiatement suivi par Ehan qui émit un petit couinement de protestation pouvant être interprété par " tu triches, t'as des ailes ! ".

En riant, les autres s'empressèrent de les rejoindre et de s'installer devant la nourriture.

-Au fait, Tiganh, demanda Sakura entre deux bouchées. Les créatures comme Ehan, il y en a beaucoup ici ?

-Oh non, pas vraiment ! Il y en a plutôt vers l'est, en fait, mais ici, elles sont assez rares. Un jour, j'ai trouvé Ehan dans la forêt aux prises avec un renard. Il était encore petit et il pouvait mal se défendre, même avec ses pouvoirs, alors j'ai fait fuir le renard et depuis, on ne se quitte plus !

-Des pouvoirs ?

Kéro dressa l'oreille et se tourna vers son compagnon de ripaille.

-Quels pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Le petit animal lui jeta un regard hautain et lâcha son beignet pour se diriger avec dignité vers le bord de la table. Là, il s'assit et fixa le sol comme s'il voulait le transpercer d'un seul regard. Intéressé, Kéro voletait près de lui. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une colonne de terre s'arrachant au sol ne s'élance d'un coup vers le haut pour s'enrouler autour de lui.

-Hey !

Des applaudissements surpris résonnèrent autour de la table et Tiganh releva le menton, fier de son protégé. Piquée au vif par son air content de lui, Stéphanie houspilla le petit Gardien.

-Et alors, la peluche ? Ca suffit à te mettre hors service ?

-La ferme, la chipie ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement. C'est pas mal, ajouta-t-il d'un ton joueur pour Ehan qui avait recommencé à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais franchement, tu ne me vaux pas !

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, la colonne de terre retomba sans la moindre intervention de son créateur et une autre s'éleva pour venir cueillir la petite créature sur la table et l'enfourner dans une petite faille qui s'était ouverte comme par enchantement et se referma aussitôt sur ses pattes postérieures.

Tiganh siffla d'admiration, bluffé, pendant que son petit ami se démenait furieusement pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Votre compagnon est impressionnant, commenta-t-il pour Sakura.

-Il en fait surtout trois fois trop, marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse, saisissant les regards admirateurs que les gens autour d'elle lançaient à son Gardien.

[-Sakura, l'appela soudain Lionel.

-Oui ?

-Essaie d'en savoir plus sur l'origine de ces arkütz, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose là-dessous.

-Euh... Bon, comme tu veux.]

Au même instant, une main passa devant ses yeux.

-Sakura, tu es avec nous ? demanda Tiffany en souriant.

-Oh, oui, oui ! Je discutais juste avec Lionel.

-Ah, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

-Pas grave, on avait fini. Dis-moi, Tiganh, demanda-t-elle au garçon qui ne comprenait visiblement pas la conversation, tu as parlé de beaucoup d'arkütz à l'est...

-Oui. Certaines légendes prétendent que c'est leur région d'origine. Il paraîtrait qu'ils soient particulièrement nombreux au cœur des bois à l'est de la rivière, et qu'ils ne quittent cet endroit que très rarement. Beaucoup disent qu'ils sont là pour garder quelque chose de précieux, qu'ils ont une mission, que la magie ne les aurait pas créé autrement. De toute façon, conclut-il en voyant Ehan remonter sur la table, passablement vexé, peu m'importe du moment qu'Ehan est près de moi.

Sakura s'interrogeait encore sur ce que ces légendes pouvaient leur apporter quand une exclamation lui traversa le cerveau.

[-Mais oui !

-Moins fort, Lionel !

-Désolé. Mais il a raison, des créatures magiques ne peuvent exister sans but, on apprend ça de génération en génération dans ma famille !

-Ben..., hésita Sakura en jetant un œil à Stéphanie, qui n'avait pas l'air si secouée que ça.

-Oublie Stéphanie, elle est tellement obnubilée par ce type qu'elle en oublie les bases les plus élémentaires, fit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

-Eh ? fit Sakura, perdue.

-T'occupes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il y a une forte concentration de créatures magiques dans la région, c'est qu'elles ont très probablement quelque chose à protéger.]

Le déclic mit quelques secondes à se produire dans l'esprit de Sakura.

[-Tu penses à...

-Oui !]

Sakura émit un cri ravi qui les fit tous se retourner. Sous la pression des regards, elle se sentit rougir.

-Ben, pitchoune, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kéro, interrompant ses vantardises.

-Oh, Kéro ! Je crois qu'on a trouvé !

-Hein ? Quoi ça ?

-L'elfe, Kéro !

***

L'après-midi s'écoula joyeusement en bavardages et divers préparatifs pour la fête à venir. Malgré toute l'impatience que Sakura et ses compagnons pouvaient éprouver, le départ avait été remis au lendemain, le temps de faire honneur à leurs hôtes. Lionel lui-même incita fortement Sakura à décompresser un peu.

Tandis que Tiganh rapportait les dernières nouvelles au Conseil, Tiffany trouva l'occasion idéale. Entraînant ses deux amies bras dessus, bras dessous, elle se mit donc en quête de vêtements convenables à un évènement pareil. Thomas, les regardant s'éloigner, fit pour seul commentaire :

-Ah, les filles !

Suivit un soupir retentissant qui fit son ami éclater de rire. Sur ce, Tiganh, de retour de son compte-rendu et les trouvant à la place où il les avait laissés, prit les choses en main et, les agrippant chacun par un bras et faisant mine de ne pas entendre les protestations de Thomas, les embarqua tous les deux à la suite des jeunes filles. Kéro, de son côté, en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, et fut ravi quand son nouvel ami l'attira dans un petit tour des environs.

***

Quand le soleil commença à disparaître derrière l'horizon et que les premières étoiles commencèrent à se faire remarquer entre les branches, le petit village des Forestiers s'illumina à nouveau de mille et une lueurs colorées.

Sakura, adossée à la cabane où elle et ses amies avaient dormi le matin même, regardait avec toujours autant d'émerveillement les hommes et les femmes sortir de leurs logis et se disperser sur les passerelles et les échelles de corde qu'ils parcouraient avec agilité pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Enfin, un bruit de froissement de tissu l'avertit de la sortie de Tiffany, aussitôt suivie de Stéphanie.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama leur habilleuse en chef. Je crois que je peux être fière de moi, ce soir !

Il fallait reconnaître que Tiffany s'était surpassée. Sakura, comme d'habitude cible prioritaire de son amie, portait ce soir-là une robe longue sans manches blanche, et dont la jupe, fendue sur un côté, partait en dégradé du blanc vers le rose. Ses cheveux étaient retenus de chaque côté de sa tête par des rubans des mêmes couleurs.

Tiffany avait choisi pour elle-même un simple chemisier ample beige et une jupe longue et blanche, et s'était coiffée d'un chignon dont deux mèches s'échappaient de chaque côté de son visage.

Stéphanie, enfin, sous ses cheveux pour une fois rassemblés en une tresse nouée à ses deux extrémités par un ruban doré, arborait une tunique rouge vif à motifs dorés et un pantalon noir moulant, car malgré tous les arguments de Tiffany, elle avait déclaré " ne pas vouloir se retrouver en jupe au milieu de tous ces sauvages, vu que ce n'est pas pratique pour se défendre ". Lionel avait émis à ce moment un grognement qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la véracité de ces paroles. Quand Sakura lui avait demandé d'éclairer sa lanterne, il s'était contenté de répondre :

[-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais vu en jupe pendant la capture des Cartes de Clow ?]

Ce qui l'avait laissé encore plus perplexe qu'avant.

Kéro, sortant brusquement des feuillages près d'elles, s'arrêta net et émit un sifflement d'admiration.

-Peuchère ! Vous allez les faire tomber raides, les filles !

Sakura rit légèrement pour cacher sa gêne pendant que Stéphanie continuait de s'évaluer du coin de l'œil en se tournant d'un côté puis de l'autre.

-Moui, pas mal, concéda-t-elle. C'est vrai que tu es douée, Tiffany !

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas tant de mérite que ça. J'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de me faire la main, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire pour Sakura.

Ehan déboucha à son tour sur la passerelle, et il n'eut pas plus tôt vu les jeunes filles qu'il examinait Stéphanie des pieds à la tête. Finalement, et avec un couinement appréciateur, il lui sauta dans les bras et s'y pelotonna.

-Eh ! protesta-t-elle sous les rires des autres. C'est une impression où il m'a élu comme oreiller portatif ?

-Ah la la ! soupira Kéro en secouant la tête. Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, à cette chipie !

Le petit arkütz le foudroya du regard, pendant que Stéphanie brandissait son poing sous son nez.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la chipie ?

Craignant que cela ne dégénère, Sakura s'empressa de choper son petit Gardien et de se diriger vers l'escalier le plus proche.

-On devrait descendre, non ? proposa-t-elle.

Marmonnant toujours dans sa barbe, Ehan blotti confortablement dans ses bras, Stéphanie la suivit de mauvaise grâce, Tiffany derrière elle. De passerelles en escaliers creusés à même les troncs des arbres morts, ils parvinrent bientôt au sol où une foule compacte se dispersait entre les longues tables couvertes de nourriture.

-Ehan !

Le petit arkütz dressa les oreilles à la voix de son maître et sauta à terre pour courir dans sa direction. Tiganh s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Enfin, te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Je suis heureux que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami, mais ne m'oublie pas non plus !

Outré par cet simple idée, Ehan le signala par un cri strident, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites comme des toupies folles. Tiganh éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers les jeunes filles, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

-Vous êtes superbes ! s'exclama-t-il en les examinant longuement.

-Merci, lui répondit Sakura en souriant, mais tout le mérite en revient à Tiffany ! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Tiganh s'inclina en souriant pour montrer qu'il appréciait le compliment, son ample tunique bleu marine retenue à la taille par une fine ceinture noire virevoltant au-dessus de son pantalon, noir lui aussi. Par-dessus son épaule, les jeunes filles aperçurent Thomas et Mathieu qui venaient dans leur direction. Tous deux portaient la même tenue, bleu pâle et noire pour le premier, totalement blanche pour le second.

-Eh bien, les filles, s'exclama Mathieu en les apercevant, vous êtes magnifiques, ce soir !

Sakura se dit que si elle recevait encore ne serait-ce qu'un compliment dans ce genre, elle atteindrait des nuances de rouge encore jamais vues. De son côté, Tiffany paraissait réellement ravie que son travail soit aussi justement apprécié.

Le groupe de voyageurs laissa Tiganh les mener jusqu'au centre de l'espace qui avait été dégagé entre les tables, où le Conseil au grand complet les attendait. Progressivement, la foule autour d'eux fit silence, les personnes les plus mal placées se démenant pour apercevoir la scène. La femme qui avait mené les débats hier, et qui, comme ils l'avaient appris, se nommait Tahra, leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et clama :

-Forestiers, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, car un espoir s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à nous, espoir de vie meilleure, espoir de liberté. Les libérateurs que nous attendions tous, les Elus annoncés par le Visionnaire, sont enfin parmi nous. Avec notre aide, ils terrasseront le Maître des Démons et libéreront ce monde ! Faisons-leur honneur en ce soir de joie, et que notre gratitude les accompagne tout au long de leurs dures épreuves !

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de l'assistance, et un groupe de personnes se précipita vers un coin au pied d'un arbre où avaient été disposé des objets insolites qui se révélèrent être des instruments de musique. Sakura et ses compagnons se laissèrent entraîner un peu plus loin comme l'endroit où ils se tenaient se changeait en piste de danse. Très vite, ils furent submergés de questions, d'admirateurs mais aussi de sceptiques qui avaient du mal à croire que les choses allaient changer à cause de la venue d'une poignée d'adolescents.

De bonne grâce, ils s'installèrent tous au pied d'un arbre et tentèrent patiemment — du moins pour certains, car Thomas et Stéphanie s'étaient murés dans un silence obstiné après qu'un homme ait été à deux doigts de les accuser de supercherie — de satisfaire leur curiosité. Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, Sakura avait déjà invoqué son sceptre trois fois, en appelant indifféremment à Flower, Fly, et enfin Sword, quand un mécontent avait fait remarquer qu'une Elue fleuriste qui pouvait s'enfuir par la voie des airs en cas de danger n'était pas de grande utilité. Et ça aurait pu durer encore un moment.

A l'écart de l'attroupement, Tiganh regardait d'un air songeur son petit compagnon à poils s'amuser des boutades de Kéro ou se nicher dans les bras de Stéphanie, voire les deux à la fois quand ces deux-là ne se cherchaient pas de noises. Soupirant, il se leva d'un coup sans prêter attention à ses muscles qui criaient leur mécontentement après leur longue immobilité et se dirigea droit sur Sakura. Dès qu'elle croisa ses yeux, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre de l'autre côté du rassemblement des curieux.

Sakura, intriguée, se redressa à son tour en s'excusant auprès de son audience et les laissa aux bons soins de Mathieu et Tiffany, qui, avec elle, étaient encore les plus sociables de leur groupe. Tiganh la tira à l'écart dès qu'elle arriva près de lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

-C'est...

Tiganh déglutit péniblement.

-C'est Ehan. Il a l'air vraiment heureux avec vous.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'entend bien avec Kéro et Stéphanie, convint-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin. Quel est le problème ?

-Il va être triste quand vous partirez, murmura-t-il comme à regret.

Sakura le laissa continuer.

-J'aimerais... Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine, et je sais que la seule raison qui le pousse à rester ici, c'est moi. Alors...

Il leva vers elle un regard plein d'espoir.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais que je vienne avec vous ?

Prise par surprise, Sakura mit quelques instants à réagir, ce qu'il prit comme un signe d'hésitation.

-Je sais que je risque de vous gêner, mais je pourrais vous être utile quelque part, et...

-Attends, attends ! le coupa Sakura. Laisse-moi juste une minute, d'accord ?

A son tour intrigué, Tiganh vit ses yeux se perdre dans le vide comme elle entamait une discussion d'un autre type.

[-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lionel ?

-Il a l'air sincère. Et il avait l'air d'être le responsable des guerriers qui vous ont interceptés, il doit donc être assez fort.

-Tu serais d'accord, alors ?

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ça pose de problèmes pour les autres, malgré ce qu'en dira Stéphanie.

-Bon.]

-C'est d'accord, dit Sakura en revenant à la réalité.

-Vrai ? s'exclama Tiganh une fois qu'il eut assimilé l'information.

-Bien sûr, si je te le dis. Si tu veux venir, il n'y a pas de raison pour te le refuser, mais il faut que tu saches que c'est dangereux.

-Je sais, rétorqua-t-il avec fierté. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te décevrai pas.

-Mais ça ne va pas poser de problèmes avec le Conseil ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je vais aller leur demander la permission tout de suite !

Il partit aussitôt en courant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais s'arrêta en pensant soudain à quelque chose.

-Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? Tu avais l'air bizarre.

-Ah... Euh..., commença-t-elle, embarassée. C'est une longue histoire...

Tiganh n'insista pas.

-Ok. Tu m'en parleras plus tard si le Conseil m'autorise à partir avec vous ?

-Oui !

Songeuse, Sakura rejoignit ses amis et constata que, le cercle de curieux s'éparpillant sur les injonctions de quelques membres du Conseil, Tiffany s'était laissée entraîner sur la piste de danse. Mathieu et son frère était en pleine discussion et Stéphanie restait silencieuse, appuyée contre l'arbre en caressant doucement Ehan, qui avait les yeux mi-clos de bonheur. Kéro n'était nulle part en vue.

Sakura s'assit à côté de la jeune Li, qui lui demanda sans détourner la tête de la foule joyeusement bruyante :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il voulait venir avec nous.

Stéphanie tourna la tête vers elle, surprise, et Ehan ouvrit les yeux et dressa l'oreille.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait qu'Ehan soit triste de nous quitter.

Elle sourit au petit arkütz, qui avait soudain relevé la tête avec attention.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Stéphanie après un temps.

-Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais dit non, alors j'ai accepté. Il est en train de demander la permission du Conseil.

Sakura guetta la réaction de son amie, mais elle resta impassible pendant qu'Ehan poussait un cri de joie et sautait dans l'herbe pour rejoindre son jeune maître.

-Et dire qu'on a encore trois Mondes à traverser. A la fin, on ne pourra plus vraiment passer inaperçus, tu crois pas ? finit-elle par dire.

Sakura pouffa, puis lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Stéphanie ? Je pensais que tu réagirais plus violemment.

Son visage prit une expression maussade.

-C'est cette fille, elle n'arrête pas de me regarder.

-Hein ? Quelle fille ?

-A droite, près du Conseil.

L'air de rien, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle et aperçut une fille de l'âge de Tiganh aux longs cheveux blonds, qui regardait fixement Stéphanie d'un air désapprobateur.

-Tu vois ? C'est comme ça depuis le début de la soirée, et elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Si ça continue, je vais aller lui dire ses quatre verités à celle-là, elle va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive !

-Ah, enfin je te retrouve ! s'enthousiasma Sakura. Dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle après réfléxion, cette fille, c'est pas celle avec qui parlait Tiganh quand il nous a amenés ici ?

-Possible, admit Stéphanie.

Elle leva la tête pour vérifier, mais la jeune fille avait curieusement arrêté de vouloir la transpercer du regard. En fait, elle paraissait captivée par ce qui se passait du côté du Conseil. Se tordant le cou, Stéphanie et Sakura aperçurent Tiganh qui parlait avec les autorités du village, la tête inclinée en signe de respect. Au fur et à mesure qu'il présentait sa requête, la jeune fille semblait de plus en plus en colère.

D'un commun accord, elles se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de la scène, juste à temps pour entendre l'un des Conseillers dire en souriant :

-Nous nous demandions quand tu y viendrais, Tiganh.

Le jeune guerrier releva la tête, incrédule.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous...

-Conseillers !

La jeune fille de tout à l'heure, plus furieuse que jamais, s'avança à travers les villageois qui observaient la scène. Un bon nombre de personnes se détournèrent brusquement des danseurs en entendant leurs dirigeants si violemment apostrophés.

-Conseillers, pardonnez mon interruption, mais je ne pense pas qu'envoyer l'un de nous avec les Elus — elle cracha presque ce mot — soit justifié. Si ils sont vraiment ceux que nous attendons, ils n'ont certainement pas besoin d'un guerrier de plus.

-Tu semble sous-entendre que cela pourrait ne pas être le cas, Elena, releva Tahra avec justesse.

Elena se raidit.

-En effet, madame. Bien qu'il est évident que la fille rousse au moins est une magicienne, ils ne nous ont toujours rien montré qui prouve qu'ils ne sont pas tout simplement au service du Maître des Démons.

La foule alentour se taisait, au fur et à mesure que chacun se rendait compte du silence de son voisin. Tout le monde put donc entendre la dernière phrase d'Elena. Du coin de l'œil, Sakura vit Tiffany revenir en hâte de la piste de danse et Thomas et Mathieu se lever d'un bond, mais elle était déjà trop occupée à s'assurer que Stéphanie, dont les poings et la mâchoire étaient dangereusement serrés, n'aille pas commettre une folie.

-Mais c'est quoi son problème, à celle-là ? lâcha-t-elle sans desserrer les dents.

Elles furent toutes les deux surprises par l'apparition de Kéro qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de Sakura.

-Kéro ! Où t'étais passé ?

-Je me baladais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais là, on est mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-D'après Ehan, cette fille est raide dingue de Tiganh, et je sais pas ce qu'il a demandé au Conseil, mais elle a pas eu l'air d'apprécier.

-Il a demandé à nous accompagner, souffla Sakura.

-Ah, ben tu m'étonnes qu'elle est pas contente ! Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle a appuyé là où ça fait mal. Malgré tout ce que diront les Conseillers, on leur a jamais vraiment prouvé qu'on était de leur côté.

-Mais c'est idiot ! Pourquoi on serait là si ce n'était pas pour les aider ? s'exclama Thomas en les rejoignant, Mathieu près de lui.

Kéro haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-On a intérêt à trouver plus convaincant, à mon avis.

Pendant ce temps, Elena continuait d'énoncer ses doutes à leur sujet aux Conseillers pris de court, pendant que Tiganh lui jetait des regards mauvais.

-Je ne mets pas votre jugement en doute, finit-elle par laisser tomber, mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien avoir été envoyé par nous espionner et donner une bonne raison aux démons de nous détruire !

-Alors là, gronda Stéphanie, c'est trop !

Sans tenir compte de l'appel de Sakura, elle se fraya un chemin et vint se planter comme une furie devant la blonde, qui sursauta en la voyant sortir de nulle part, le mode " ouragan " enclenché.

-Si tu crois qu'ils ont besoin d'une bonne raison pour vous écraser, permets-moi de te dire que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Si ils voulaient vous tuer, ils le feraient, et ils n'auraient pas besoin de prétextes parce qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de regretter quoi que ce soit !

Elena réussit à reprendre un peu d'assurance le temps de grogner :

-Ecoute...

-Non ! Toi, tu vas m'écouter ! Tu voulais une preuve qu'on est sincère, pas vrai ?

Elle se tourna d'un bloc vers Tiganh.

-Eh bien, il me semble que c'est pour ce genre de cas que j'ai fait ce serment idiot, non ?

Un ange passa.

-Pas folle, la chipie, murmura Kéro.

__

Et on finit sur le traditionnel : reviiiews, siouplé ! *_*


	12. Le monde de la Terre : Le duel

__

Désolée du retard ! Vraiment désolée, surtout avec les mauvaises nouvelles qui viennent avec ce chapitre… Comme je l'avais annoncé, ce chapitre est le dernier avant un bon petit moment, puisque cette fic va être laissée en suspens pour une période indéterminée. De plus, pour les lecteurs de " Changer le passé ", qui doivent sérieusement s'interroger sur mes délais, je viens de publier une note dans ma bio qu'il serait bon d'aller voir…

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous mettre de mauvaise humeur, et je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre.

****

Chapitre 12 : Le monde de la Terre : Le duel.

Tahra se tourna vers Tiganh.

-Acceptes-tu de tester la bonne foi de nos hôtes comme le serment sur le cœur du combattant t'y autorise, Tiganh ?

Totalement pris de court, le jeune guerrier dévisagea la Conseillère qui attendait patiemment sa réponse, puis Stéphanie, qui arborait un air victorieux, et termina un jetant un regard mauvais à Elena, qui paraissait suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Oui, soupira-t-il, j'accepte.

Il eut le temps de voir Elena retourner son regard suffisant à Stéphanie, manifestement certaine qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids, avant qu'un mouvement de foule ne la cache à sa vue. D'un même mouvement, les Forestiers s'écartaient afin de laisser le passage jusqu'à la piste de danse désertée. Le regard sombre, maudissant cette fille qui lui courait après depuis qu'il était en âge de porter les armes, il gagna à grands pas l'aire de combat où son adversaire le rejoignit.

-Epées ? proposa-t-il.

-Ca me va, acquiesça-t-elle.

La foule s'agita une nouvelle fois pendant qu'on leur apportait deux épées. Tiganh accepta la sienne, qu'on avait été cherché en hâte chez lui, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant l'arme que Stéphanie s'apprêtait à empoigner. 

-Stéphanie, tu n'as pas d'épée qui t'appartienne ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Tiganh appela un homme et échangea son arme avec une autre.

-La mienne a été créée spécialement pour moi, expliqua-t-il, tu aurais été désavantagée.

Un instant déstabilisée, Stéphanie acquiesça et sourit. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la foule, Tiganh comprit que sa concession n'était pas au goût de tout le monde en voyant Elena grimacer. Depuis le tout début de l'apprentissage de Tiganh, il était vite devenu évident qu'il était indubitablement un combattant très doué, et pas conséquent, il avait vite gagné le respect des adolescents de son âge, — voire plus dans certains cas pas vraiment plaisants — et jusqu'à présent, il avait remporté chacun de ses duels. Mais le fait était qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas_ envie_ de gagner. A contrecœur, il se mit pourtant en position.

Tahra donna le signal.

Stéphanie s'élança et exécuta une feinte, qu'elle enchaîna aussitôt dans une parfaite fluidité avec un coup de taille. Tiganh para de justesse, puis riposta en repoussant la lame et en tentant un coup d'estoc qu'elle évita d'un bond sur le côté. Reprenant son équilibre, elle repassa à l'attaque, mais son adversaire l'attendait de pied ferme. Les échanges de feintes et de parades continuèrent, chacun testant la défense de l'autre, évaluant ses capacités.

Ce fut Tiganh qui coupa court à cette phase d'estimation mutuelle. Rompant le contact sans prévenir, il détendit soudain les jambes et s'éleva en un saut périlleux avant au-dessus de la tête de Stéphanie, jusqu'à atterrir derrière elle. D'un mouvement vif, sa lame fendit l'air alors même qu'il se retournait, mais tinta en rencontrant l'acier d'une autre épée. Un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, et un sourire jumeau naquit sur leurs lèvres quand ils comprirent qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un adversaire à leur mesure.

A partir de cet instant, le combat s'accéléra, semblant se muer en une sorte de danse où chaque mouvement s'enchaînait parfaitement avec le suivant. Le temps ne semblait plus d'aucune importance, figé comme tous les yeux se trouvaient hypnotisés par les successions d'attaques et de parades, de feintes et d'esquives.

[-Lionel, réussit à murmurer Sakura. C'est...

-Il est vraiment bon, ce type ! Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais le seul que Stéphanie n'avait pas réussi à vaincre.]

Trop captivés par le combat, ils ne poursuivirent pas la conversation. Stéphanie se tendit pour un coup d'estoc que Tiganh évita en se jetant au sol, se relevant d'une roulade. Il n'était pas tout à fait debout qu'elle était déjà devant lui, amorçant un large mouvement de bras pour l'atteindre du tranchant de la lame. Voyant une ouverture dans sa défense, Tiganh plongea. Elle se décala de côté au dernier moment, l'épée entailla superficiellement sa hanche.

Sakura étouffa un cri en voyant le premier sang couler et l'assistance retint sa respiration, mais Tiganh, emporté par son élan, était déséquilibré et un coup de genou dans le ventre le sonna assez pour qu'il lâche son épée et roule un peu plus loin. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits et tenter de se redresser, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Stéphanie fasse glisser son arme au loin d'un coup de pied et pointe le bout de sa lame sur sa gorge.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Tiganh se laissa retomber en arrière en fermant les yeux, cherchant son souffle. Stéphanie baissa son épée et la rendit à son propriétaire sans un mot, mais ses yeux brillaient quand elle rejoignit Sakura et Tiffany.

-On va chercher l'elfe, on va chercher l'elfe !

-Kéro !

-Eh, la peluche, mets-la en sourdine, tu veux ? Tu me donnes la migraine !

-On n'a rien oublié ?

-Tiffany, tu as déjà vérifié cinq fois !

-Mieux vaut être prudentes ! Alors, vêtements de rechange, affaires de toilette, trousse de premiers soins... Au fait, Stéphanie, il faudrait changer ton bandage.

-Déjà ? Ce n'est qu'une minuscule entaille !

Tiganh eut un large sourire en entendant l'agitation dans la hutte des jeunes filles.

-Eh bien, on ne s'ennuie pas, ici ! s'exclama-t-il en passant la tête à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour Tiganh !

Le jeune homme les salua d'un signe de tête.

-Mathieu et Thomas nous attendent. Tout le village s'est réuni pour nous voir partir !

-Ouah ! Tant que ça ? s'exclama Sakura, renonçant momentanément à convaincre Kéro que vérifier aussi les provisions n'était pas nécessaire.

En plus de ce qu'ils avaient emmené eux-mêmes dans ce monde, les villageois les avaient largement fournis en fruits, viandes séchées et autres galettes de céréales _made by_ les Habitants des Plaines. Après un quart d'heure d'intense activité, pendant lequel la minuscule entaille de Stéphanie fut soignée, les provisions rangées loin du double regard larmoyant de Kéro et Ehan, les bagages une septième fois vérifiés et un énième conflit Kéro-Stéphanien évité de justesse, la petite troupe put enfin songer à emprunter les nombreux passages de la Cité des Arbres pour arriver au sol où ils furent accueillis par l'impatience de Thomas et l'habituel enjouement de Mathieu.

Pendant qu'ils présentaient tous au Conseil leurs remerciements pour leur généreuse hospitalité, Tiganh prit à part le Conseiller qui lui avait donné la veille la permission d'accompagner ses nouveaux amis.

-Pardonnez-moi, Conseiller, mais... J'aimerais savoir ce que vous vouliez dire quand vous m'avez avoué que vous vous attendiez à ma demande.

Le Conseiller sourit, d'un de ces sourires tolérants qu'ont les anciens pour les jeunes gens autour d'eux.

-Tiganh, tu étais avec nous lorsque nous avons raconté aux Elus la venue du Visionnaire dans notre monde, tu as entendu parler de cet enfant dont il avait prédit la venue.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête sans voir où il voulait en venir.

-Il se trouve que cet enfant était ton ancêtre.

Tiganh ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

-Vous pensez que c'est moi qui doit jouer un rôle important dans l'avenir de notre monde ? souffla-t-il, incrédule.

-Mon garçon, nous ignorions de qui il s'agissait, car ta famille est très étendue, mais ton rapprochement avec les Elus nous a convaincus que tu étais bien celui-là.

Le jeune homme resta encore quelques instants sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer le vieil homme.

-Allons, va, tu as encore de nombreux adieux à faire, le poussa le Conseiller.

Tiganh acquiesça et se retourna, songeur, puis arrêta son geste.

-Conseiller ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Seul un sourire lui répondit.

Non loin de là, Stéphanie fouillait la foule du regard. Le remarquant, Tiffany s'approcha :

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

A cet instant, elle sourit.

-Non, je l'ai trouvé.

Sakura suivit la direction de son regard et aperçut Elena, appuyée d'un air renfrogné contre un arbre à l'écart. Sentant le poids de leurs regards, elle leva les yeux et lança à Stéphanie une oeillade furieuse. Qui fut interrompu par le sujet même de sa mauvaise humeur, qui se planta devant elle. Si aucune des trois filles n'entendit ce que Tiganh lui dit, elles imaginèrent parfaitement de quoi il retournait en apercevant le visage défait de la jeune fille quand il s'éloigna d'elle.

Finalement, tout fut prêt et les derniers saluts furent échangés. Enfin, ils prirent la route, se retournant de temps en temps pour faire quelques signes de la main à ceux qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Quelques guerriers les escortèrent depuis le haut des arbres jusqu'aux frontières du territoire des Forestiers. Mais quand la rivière fut en vue en début d'après-midi, ils étaient seuls.

Le cours d'eau faisait facilement dix mètres de largeur, et si ses eaux paraissaient paisibles, les pétales des arbres fruitiers en fleurs qui tombaient à leur surface se trouvaient très vite emportées hors de vue. Traverser à la nage semblait donc hautement déconseillé, et légèrement suicidaire.

-Bon alors ? lâcha Thomas. On fait quoi ?

-On peut utiliser la magie, suggéra Sakura.

-C'est peut-être pas très prudent d'en abuser, Sakura, fit remarquer Kéro. Après tout, on a aucun moyen de savoir si ta magie peut être détectée par le Golem, ou les démons s'il y en a dans le coin.

-Mais je l'ai utilisée hier et avant-hier, et ça n'a posé aucun problème !

-Kérobéros a raison, Sakura, intervint Mathieu. Si le Golem est aussi puissant que le livre de ce devin le laisse entendre, il pourra sans doute sentir ta magie dès que tu te trouveras dans un certain rayon de proximité, et nous nous sommes approchés du Temple, d'après la carte.

Il fit un courte pause, puis se pencha vers Thomas pour lui souffler à mi-voix :

-Même si ce n'est pas moi qui formule les phrases, j'ai encore du mal à croire que je parles de magie comme si de rien n'était.

-Je te comprends, répondit son ami en hochant la tête d'un air compatissant.

-Alors, j'aurais pas dû sortir mes Cartes ! réalisa Sakura. Il sait peut-être déjà qu'on est là !

-Panique pas, Sakura, dit Kéro. On a tous eu largement la tête à autre chose ces derniers temps, et de toute façon, tu l'as fait et, tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne s'est rien passé, alors...

-Ca ne nous dit pas comment on va traverser, intervint Stéphanie.

-Les Gens de la Plaine ont établi un bac un peu plus bas sur la rivière, dit Tiganh. On peut y être peu après la tombée de la nuit.

Ils repartirent donc vers le sud, longeant la lisière de la forêt d'un côté, la rivière de l'autre. Stéphanie et Tiffany parlaient chiffons, Kéro et Ehan allaient et venaient autour du groupe, se perchant de temps à autre sur les épaules de leurs porteuses favorites, et Thomas et Mathieu s'étaient replongés dans leur conversation sur les cours auxquels ils assistaient tous deux à l'université.

Tiganh en profita pour s'approcher de Sakura, qui avait encore une fois les yeux dans le vague, semblant perdue dans son monde intérieur.

-Sakura ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Oh ! Tiganh.

-Je t'ai fait peur, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui.

Il se porta à sa hauteur et marcha à son côté.

-Hier, tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais à propos de tes... " absences ". Tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui ! Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est assez compliqué. En fait, c'est lié à Lionel.

-Le garçon que le Maître des Démons avait enlevé ?

-Oui. Lionel est... un très bon ami, dit-elle avec une nuance de profonde tristesse dans la voix. C'est en grande partie grâce à son aide que j'ai pu acquérir mes pouvoirs. Et depuis qu'il a été enlevé, on a développé une sorte de télépathie.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Tiganh, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tous les détails, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir compris moi-même, sourit-elle d'un air penaud.

Il sourit à son tour et reprit.

-Alors tu peux lui demander où il se trouve, non ?

-Non, Lionel ne perçoit pas ce qui se passe autour de son corps, seulement ce qui arrive près du mien.

-Ah ?

Les sourcils de Tiganh montèrent en flèche.

-C'est vraiment bizarre.

Il eut un moment de silence.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes donc tous là pour aider ce Lionel ? Vous êtes tous ses amis ?

D'un mouvement circulaire, il engloba toute la petite troupe qui continuait de progresser entre les rochers entassés près de la rive.

-Oh non ! Pas tous ! Thomas, par exemple, ne l'aime pas du tout, mais c'est mon frère et il n'a pas voulu me laisser partir sans lui, alors...

-C'est ton frère ? Je ne savais pas. Et les autres ?

-Mathieu est le meilleur ami de Thomas, et c'est aussi mon Gardien lunaire, comme tu as pu le voir.

Devant son air interrogateur, elle ajouta :

-Une créature magique créée pour garder les Cartes dont je tiens mes pouvoirs, tout comme Kéro.

-Ah, ok.

-Tiffany est ma meilleure amie, et elle sait depuis le tout début pour mes pouvoirs magiques, et Stéphanie est également une bonne amie, en plus d'être la cousine de Lionel.

-Et ex-fiancée !

Sans prévenir, Stéphanie surgit derrière eux et entra dans la conversation.

-Ex-fiancée ? répéta Tiganh, incrédule. Tu n'es pas un peu jeune ? Il a quel âge, ce Lionel ?

-Le même que nous ! Mais on se connaît depuis qu'on est enfants !

-Oh... Et pourquoi " ex " ? Il t'a été infidèle ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Et Stéphanie coula un regard du côté de Sakura, qui devint aussitôt rouge pivoine. Tiganh les regarda alternativement, un sourire amusé se formant sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il comprenait l'embrouille.

-En fait, reprit Stéphanie, j'étais folle amoureuse de Lionel et je lui avais fait jurer qu'on se marierait s'il ne tombait pas amoureux d'une autre fille.

[-Je revois encore la scène, soupira l'intéressé. Elle était à deux doigts de me sauter dessus...]

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu lutter, on dirait, conclut-elle avec un haussement d'épaules philosophique.

-Oh... Et maintenant ?

-Bah, j'ai appris à vivre avec.

-Alors tu es libre de toutes contraintes ? demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Stéphanie. C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ? Attends un peu, toi !

Tiganh tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger de ses attaques, mais c'était difficile vu qu'il ne cessait de la taquiner en riant.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, dit Tiffany en souriant.

-...

Ils atteignirent le bac alors que les premières étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel. De l'autre côté de la rivière, une assez grande maison avait été construite près du débarcadère. Tiganh s'approcha de l'assemblage de bois qui soutenait le filin traversant le cours d'eau et sembla chercher quelque chose. Un instant après, il tirait sur une cordelette usée par le temps. Un signal quelconque dut se déclencher à l'intérieur de l'habitation, car la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette trapue en sortit.

-C'est le passeur, expliqua Tiganh. Il va nous rejoindre.

En effet, l'homme s'approcha de la plate-forme de bois qui flottait près de la berge, monta dessus et le manoeuvra vers eux.

-Forestiers ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il arriva à portée de voix.

-Moi oui, répondit Tiganh, mais mes compagnons... en fait, c'est assez compliqué.

-Ca va, du moment que vous pouvez payer.

Tiganh sortit de son sac une petite pierre ronde de couleur verte et la déposa dans la main tendue du passeur.

-Eh, mais c'est des émeraudes ! s'exclama Stéphanie.

-Ben oui, qu'est-ce que ça a de surprenant ? Vous n'avez pas ça, chez vous ? lui demanda Tiganh.

-Si, mais c'est vachement rare !

-Ah bon ? Mais alors avec quoi vous payez ce que vous achetez ?

-Les premiers hommes pratiquaient le troc, et puis on est passés à l'or, l'argent, le bronze..., énuméra Mathieu. Depuis ça a un peu évolué.

-L'or ? Mais ça n'a presque pas de valeur, ce truc !

-Hein ? s'exclamèrent Stéphanie et Sakura en cœur.

-Dites, les jeunes, vous montez ou pas ? On va pas y passer la nuit, fit remarquer le passeur sans chercher à comprendre leur conversation.

-Oh oui, pardon.

Ils montèrent tous dans le bac et s'installèrent près des rambardes, laissant l'homme les amener de l'autre côté. Ils profitèrent du temps de la traversée pour continuer leur conversation :

-Ici, expliqua Tiganh, c'est assez fréquent de trouver de l'or dans des rochers ou dans des cours d'eau, alors une pépite de la grosseur de mon pouce suffit à peine à acheter un pain.

-Quoi ? s'écria Stéphanie. Mais chez nous, avec ça, on peut... en fait, je sais même pas ce qu'on peut en faire, c'est trop rare !

-C't'un peu normal aussi, on est dans le monde de la Terre, après tout, revendiqua Kéro, et tout ça, ça vient de la roche.

-Voilà, les interrompit le passeur en abordant l'autre côté de la rivière.

-Il est un peu tard pour continuer, fit remarquer Tiganh. On devrait rester ici. La maison du passeur sert aussi d'auberge pour les voyageurs, ajouta-t-il à leurs regards interrogateurs.

-Ce serait pas de refus, répondit Stéphanie avec enthousiasme. J'ai vraiment pas envie de coucher encore à la belle étoile !

-Faudra pourtant t'y remettre la chipie, parce que je pense pas qu'il y en ait d'autre dans la région.

-Ferme-la, la peluche !

Tiganh attendit l'assentiment de Sakura, qui s'efforçait de retenir un soupir, pour donner deux autres émeraudes et une pierre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du quartz au passeur, lequel leur fit signe de le suivre.

Ils passèrent donc la nuit dans la vaste maison du bac, dont les six chambres vides se trouvèrent facilement remplies. Une longue journée de marche les avait tous épuisés, et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Le passeur et sa femme prirent le temps d'éteindre la lumière du bac comme tous les soirs, signalant que les passages étaient finis jusqu'au matin, puis ils allèrent également se coucher.

Aussi, lorsque, une heure plus tard, une ombre se faufila presque sans un bruit à travers les herbes hautes, le grondement sourd du chien du passeur fut la seule réaction à sa présence. Le loup leva son museau à l'air de la nuit, puis, rassuré quant à un hypothétique danger, il se releva tout à fait et fixa le molosse dans les yeux. Le grognement mourut et le silence s'installa sur le mystérieux mode de communication des deux canidés.

Puis, sans plus prêter attention à son cousin éloigné, le loup jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la maison, s'approcha du porche pour flairer le pas de la porte, et enfin, tourna le dos, repartant vers l'ouest. Le chien ne réagit pas de toute la manoeuvre, se contentant de le suivre du regard. Or, s'il fallait un bien grand événement pour pousser un loup aussi loin de sa forêt, il fallait encore beaucoup plus pour qu'un chien tolère la présence d'un loup.

[-Oui, il est arrivé...]

Ignorant de tout, une petite boule de poils dorés ronflait comme un bienheureux sur l'oreiller d'une jeune fille...

__

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de demander des reviews, du coup… -_-

A dans Dieu sait quand, en tout cas…


End file.
